Forever and ever
by The Lady Gen
Summary: Jareth hates to lose, and he wants forever. In his own violent way he loves Sarah and is prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her, even at the cost of her life and freedom. Its gonna be good...
1. Chapter 1

Sarah put down her brush and stared at the mirror. Pursing her lips a little, she leaned over in her chair and touched the glass hesitantly. Her fingertips grazed the glass and still there was…nothing. _"Did it really all happen?"_ Sarah thought as she picked up her brush._ "Did it really happen, or was it all just a dream?" _Sarah continued combing her dark hair while she gazed into the mirror.

"There's such a sad love….deep in your eyes.." Sarah sang. Her eyes widening she continued brushing her hair with long even strokes. " A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes…I'll place the stars within…"

Sarah was interrupted by her father knocking on the door. "Sarah, dinner!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "Be there in a sec."

"Okay, hun. But better hurry. Karen's put the meatloaf in the oven to warm."

Sarah turned back to the mirror as her father's footsteps faded away. "That's enough of that." She put down the brush and stared at the mirror. "I look the same, exactly the same, but I feel so different." And Sarah did look _almost_ the same. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with youthful exuberance same as always. Her porcelain cheeks still brushed with a faint blush. Her lithe figure still untouched by time or man, and yet there was something _different._ Something almost magical.

Sarah stood up and scrutinized herself closely. Her hair was long and reached past her shoulder blades. It was fine and silky and hung like a curtain across her face if she didn't bother to push it back. Her eyebrows were arched and delicate. True, it wasn't completely natural. Sarah had them threaded at the mall to keep them clean. She did them almost every week, except for this week because Sarah didn't see the need to since. Actually she hadn't been near the threading place since…

"Oh no!" Sarah cried. It was since the labyrinth! Sarah groaned and frantically began pulling her hair. Almost crying with hysteria, she realized that it was the same! It wasn't different at all. In fact, as she inspected her hair closer, the silky tendrils were perfect. There wasn't a dead end in sight, just strand after strand of perfectly smooth hair.

Beginning to cry softly, Sarah murmured "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the way the Labyrinth does not belong to me, not at all. Thanks everyone for the helpful reviews, especially about the threading. Wow, you guys are so attentive.

After scrubbing her eyes with a tissue Sarah sat down to dinner with her family. Reminding herself to quietly breath in and out, she managed to quell the sense of panic in her stomach as she talked to her family, trying to act as normal as possible. When the dishes were cleared, Sarah raced back upstairs to her room.

Leaning against the door, Sarah glared at the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you._ Right now!_" The mirror began to swirl and cloud, but no image of the snooty dwarf appeared. The mirror cleared and the swirling motions stopped. Suddenly there was a strangled yell.

"Sarah!" a voice cried. Then all was silent. Sarah walked quickly across the room and stopped at the mirror seated on her vanity.

"Oh Hoggle, please answer me! I need you, what's going on? What's happening?" Placing her palms on the mirror, Sarah tried push into the mirror, seeking entrance into the world that housed the Labyrinth. Nothing happened. The mirror remained only a mirror, nothing more.

Feeling tears of frustration starting to gather in her eyes, Sarah's first impulse was to leap onto her twin bed and grab a pillow and cry her eyes out. She wanted to kick and scream like a toddler. She wanted to punch the wall and throw her things about the room. She wanted…

_"Go back to your room Sarah. Play with your toys and costumes. Forget about the baby."_

_"But I can't. Please let me have my brother back."_

"I can't" whispered Sarah. The room's silence was deafening and Sarah could feel her heartbeat pulsing within her ears. Her stomach lurched and she felt dizzy with emotion. Her green eyes blazing a fierce emerald, Sarah grabbed the thing that was closest to her and threw it with all her might at the mirror. The mirror shattered, spilling big pieces onto the carpet. "I can't forget, Jareth!" Sarah screamed. "What's said is said. You have _no power over me._" Falling to the floor Sarah begin to break the remaining pieces of glass with her bare hands. Blood began to drip onto the white carpet.

Now sobbing with all her heart, Sarah was paying no mind to the pain in her hands as the struggled to break every last piece of glass. Grasping the largest remaining shard in her left, Sarah struggled to break it in her palm. Closing her hand into a fist, Sarah was suddenly stilled when she heard a rustling noise behind her. Whirling around, she was face to face with the goblin king.

Clad in black tights and a loose poets shirt with a deep lacy front, the Goblin king stood perfectly still as his eyes took in the scene before him, the sobbing girl, the glass, all the blood on the carpet. "Sarah, what have _you_ done?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered.

_"What have you done, you stupid girl?"_ Jareth took an angry stride towards Sarah. Bending down, he took her bloodied hands gently. Sarah gave a soft cry and tried to move back, but Jareth took her firmly by the wrists.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself. For heaven's sake Sarah! Be still!" Jareth hissed and withdrew out of nowhere a white piece of cloth. Grabbing her hands closer, Jareth wrapped the cloth around her hands until the bleeding only left a tiny blot of pinkish tint on the outside.

"This can't be happening" Sarah murmured as if in a daze. "I beat you Jareth. Remember, _you have no power over me._"

Jareth stood up suddenly and Sarah lost her balance and fell sprawled on the floor.

"Merely a play of words, dear child. I do in fact have _no power over you,_ as you are so fond of saying. But…" His mismatched eyes glittering dangerously "…only to a certain extent."

Sarah scrambled to her feet. "This is not real," she moaned. "I beat you Jareth. Fair and square. I beat you! Dammit, do you hear me! I won."

"Yes, you did win_" _Sarah dearest. I gave the child back, unharmed. You too were unharmed. I reordered time…"

"Yes…._ dearest Jareth._ I am only all too aware of how generous you have been. But I won Jareth. You should be…" Sarah paused and looked at him.

"Dead?" sneered Jareth. "Stupid chit. I am immortal. You read the book. You should know. I am not something that can be destroyed by the whims of a spoiled fifteen year old girl."

"I am eighteen now" Sarah said quietly.

"Yes, Sarah, I am aware."

"You have been watching me?" Sarah said in amazement.

"More or less." Jareth said with a casual wave of his hand.

"You've been spying" Sarah yelled. " You nasty little sona…."

"Stop!" Jareth raised his hand as if he was going to strike the girl. Clenching his fist, he turned his back to her and spoke."

"It was my right Sarah. Although you did beat the Labyrinth and got your bratty little brother back, we remained…" Jareth stopped and looked back at Sarah, as if judging her carefully, "…connected."

"I beat you Jareth. I rejected you when you offered me my dreams."

"We've been through this, Sarah. Stop being impertinent and let me finish. You refused my offer, but there is something more than that. Don't you see it?"

"You stole my brother you cold bastard…"

Jareth turned with eye whirling speed and caught the girl in his hold and shook her hard. " Stupid girl. I did not steal him. I took him as _you asked._ I _let_ you win. _I let you walk away from me_. I have indeed been generous. Take into account of all that I've gifted you with."

"Gifts? What gifts? I…" Sarah turned cold inside and fingered her unnaturally bright hair. "What's happening to me?"

Jareth clasped Sarah to his chest and gently laid a gloved hand on her head. "I've gifted you with some of my immortality."

"Immortality!" Sarah cried. She struggled to break free of Jareth's hold. His chest heaved as he struggled to keep his hold. When Sarah tried to wriggle out of his grasp, she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she bit into his arm. Jareth cursed and gave her a violent slap on the cheek that sent her sprawling to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah, dear I am so sorry." Jareth moved towards Sarah.

"You stay where you are." Sarah winced and rubbed her mouth and continued, "You are such a controlling prick. Next time you _lay so much as a gloved finger on me I will break it off and feed it to the firey's."_ Her cheeks flamed with color as she raised her head defiantly. " I did not ask to be …gifted, as you might say. I did not ask for any of this." Raising her hand she motioned him for silence. "Albeit, I will admit now that it was far beyond immaturity to call upon the goblin king to take away my baby brother. But dammit Jareth! I was fifteen, naïve and hurting. I was the in throes of teenage agony. You cannot blame me for being human. I am done with Labyrinth now. I've grown up and moved on. I…"

"Sarah, you cannot forget me. You cannot move past me. We are _bonded._ The Labyrinth has made it so."

Sarah frowned, "Well then unbound us or something!"

"As I said before, what's said is said. There can be no turning back now. I cannot take back the touch of immortality that I gave you. You can and will die someday. You can be ill and injured, but I took a part of your soul and in return I gave you mine. Your life force, essence is stronger than any mortal on this earth. You will never age until the hour that you die."

Jareth moved to stand by Sarah, tenderly he brushed his hand across the spot where he slapped her. "I'm afraid that your present state requires you to return to the Labyrinth with me. You no longer belong here."

Sarah slapped away his hand. " I have a life here Goblin King. I moved on. I admit that you bewitched me in the ballroom. The song, the dress, the peach, everything seemed so…magical. Even at your most horrible I was happy to be in the Labyrinth. Happy to have something out of the ordinary happen to me. But I grew up." Sarah looked at Jareth, taking in his blazing mismatched eyes, the thin nose and porcelain skin. "Even though I touched you, felt your hand, none of this can be _real._ " She gestured with her bandaged hands "I grew up Jareth. I'm done playing with my _toys and costumes."_ She smiled maliciously at him, "_You have no power over me."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Foolish child! Foolish girl. You know very well that doesn't work."

"It was worth a try. After all, nothing is what it seems and all that rubbish."

Jareth grinned and Sarah could see the points of his teeth. "We all know how resourceful you are love. Trust me it will come in handy when you find yourself sparring with me through the decades. Grab your things and let's go."

Sarah back up against the wall, feeling a new rise of panic over take her. " Jareth I can't. This isn't real. "

Jareth walked over to Sarah slowly. The ruffles in his shirt swayed entice ling. Sarah felt fear wash over her. Jareth reached Sarah and she felt her throat begin to close.

"Sarah" Jareth said in a deadly voice. He reached for her wounded hands and held them tentatively in his grasp. "Look." He crushed her hands in his, and Sarah muffled a cry of pain. Blood began to stain the bandages in earnest now. He dropped her hands and walked to the window.

"Come with me now" Jareth commanded.

Sarah shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I've grown up Jareth" she croaked. "Look around! I've put away my _toys and costumes._ I traded my dreams for a baby! A baby I barely knew and liked, let alone loved. If I was free to accept you, don't you think that I would? I was in love with you before I met you. Don't think that you weren't the only one that suffered."

"You turned my world upside down but that is neither here nor there, Sarah. I've watched you!" Sarah paled and Jareth saw this and grew incensed. "Oh yes, my little prom princess, I've been watching your every move since you spoke those seemingly unforgivable words."

"I've watched you grow up" he spat. "I've watched your failures and then the ensuing tears. I've watched your struggles as you valiantly tried to be the perfect everything. I've watched your failed relationships with foolhardy boys. I've seen the halfhearted kisses and the awkward fumbling in the backseats of cars. I saw your excuses, I heard your sighs, and I tasted your disappointment in love. Don't underestimate me little girl and make light of my sufferings. _I've seen it all."_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the helpful reviews, you guys are awesome. Sorry for dragging out the conversation, but if you think about it the chapters are really short anyways, so it seems drawn out. I dedicate this chapter to my goblin prince minh and my cutey wootie pomme. Thanks a lot everyone. ( I don't own the Labyrinth, really quite sad)

"Your rightful place is with me, Sarah." Sarah stood, her green eyes wild and defiant. Jareth's mismatched eyes darkened until they were almost black. His muscles tensed and his body stance was rigid. He watched her, admiring her, like someone would admire a dangerous gun.

"I gave you certain powers, if you recall the book." Jareth's voice began to take on a high pitch as he tried to mimic Sarah, "What the girl didn't know that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and had giver her certain powers." Jareth laughed and circled Sarah like a hungry predator." Though the word love may have been out of context somewhat, the rest is certainly true."

Sarah shivered. "If I went with you my family would know that I was missing. They would panic and call the police…"

"Or they would panic more at the thought of knowing what their daughter has become. Do you think that your family, your world would understand what we are? No they would not. They would trap you, study you in some cage like a circus animal. The Amazing wonder of Sarah, they would proclaim. The girl who never ages, the girl who never dies…well not for a long while anyways." He smirked.

"They wouldn't do that." Sarah stubbornly insisted. "My family loves and knows me…"

"Yes, I'm sure their esteem and understanding for you has increased twice fold since you returned from the Labyrinth" Jareth drawled sarcastically, picking at imaginary lint from his sleeve. His eyes were lowered, but watched beneath sooty lashes for Sarah's reaction.

Jareth's comment struck a chord within Sarah. In many ways, he was right. She did grow up, but the circumstances that had prompted her to act out with childish screams and tantrums had not altered. Karen continued to express her disregard for Sarah, Sarah being the daughter of another woman. Sarah was merely treated as a convenient live in babysitter. Her father remained cheerfully indifferent, and Sarah's own mother, remained out of the picture. Sarah's life was by no means particularly happy. She didn't jot have a charmed relationship with Toby. She tolerated him and understood that he was her brother, but nothing more. She didn't hate him, but she didn't love him either.

Her eyes met Jareth's. Could she live with the Goblin King? Sure, Jareth was walking porn, candy for the eyes and such, but Sarah knew better than anyone by now that nothing is what it seems. He was an immortal creature that was unpredictable as rain with a violent temper. His slap was proof of that. As much as she would try to fight back, Sarah knew that she could never exert any control over this magical being. No. Living with him simply wasn't possible. On the other hand, what wouldn't she give to see her friends again. Hoggle, Ludo and dear Sir Didymus were dearer to her heart than anyone on this earth. Would Jareth allow her to see them? After she returned from the Labyrinth, she tried calling on them after the party, but she wasn't able. That's when she began doubting that any of this was real. Sarah remembered how alone she felt. The Labyrinth continued to set her apart from others even after she solved it. She recalled the days when she been feeling particularly tired of this life. The Labyrinth had given her an inconsolable desire for more than her mundane life had to offer. The monotonous days of loneliness took a toll upon and often she caught herself saying the words, but before she finished she bit down on her tongue to stop them coming out. _"No this can never be"_ Sarah realized.

Jareth looked at her with anticipation, so sure that she would willingly choose to go with him. He watched fear and doubt flicker across her face, and then came silent resignation. He waited for her to voice her answer, secretly conjuring up a crystal, hidden from view, ready to transport them back the Underground.

"No" Sarah said.

"No what?" hissed Jareth.

"No, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here. Come what may, I'm, staying here." She said this all quite calmly, without any fear in her eyes. She expected Jareth to disappear in a wave of glitter any minute.

"I beg to differ" Jareth growled.

"Look brat prince, you are going to have to take me kicking and screaming if you think that I am coming with you. Now go. NOW!"

Jareth took a step towards her and said "As you wish." He threw the crystal at Sarah and she crumbled to the floor. Jareth walked over and bent down to pick her up.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered, and then they disappeared in cloud of glitter.


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth appeared in the middle of a large circular room with Sarah in his arms. He walked towards a large white canopied bed and gently deposited Sarah's unconscious form in the middle of it. He conjured up a white blanket and tucked her in like a sleeping child. He stood for a moment admiring his prize and then turned around suddenly when he heard the growl of thunder. The circular room had many windows with thin white drapes fluttering in the breeze. Jareth strode over to one of the windows and looked out onto the Labyrinth. From the sand hills where he first bought Sarah to the Underground a storm was brewing. The horizon was a dark ominous purple. The roll of thunder growled once again, followed by a zigzag of lightening. Jareth glared daggers at the storm clouds and then turned back inside the room. Walking across the marble floors, his booted heels clicked. Looking at Sarah, he snapped his fingers and all the windows closed in the room. He snapped his fingers again and a small bouncing goblin appeared before him. The little thing fairly quivered with excitement and fear at the sight of Jareth. It bounced on the floor like a rubber ball several times before Jareth told it to stop. "Watch her!" he commanded to the small bouncing goblin. The goblin bounced with a "ping" to say he understood.

Jareth left the room and moved down a long corridor, making several turns before he came to wooden door with a hag on the door knob. The hag cackled as Jareth went in. The room was very plain except for a large basin made of stone that stood in one corner. Jareth moved towards the basin and peered into its watery depths. The water swirled and trembled a bit then a face appeared. It was a man's face; neither old nor young, rather timeless, like all the beings of the Underground appear, though this face appeared rather tired and wary.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" barked Jareth.

"Of what, sire?" Arthur raised a watery eyebrow.

"The rain you blasted watery fool! The rain! It never rains in the Labyrinth, not unless I tell it so."

"It would appear that your enemies are testing your boundaries, sire" the watery face remarked calmly.

"So it would seem" Jareth said, curling his lip. "The strongholds that protect the Labyrinth still remain. Until then, we wait and watch for the first move."

"Very wise, Sire" Arthur remarked. "But if I may sire, when and if that does happen, how are you going to get the council to allow you sanction to start a war? For it seems to me the last time you asked permission, the council said your kingdom did not yet qualify."

"It will qualify" Jareth drawled, his mismatched eyes glittered dangerously.

"But how Sire?" the mirror man persisted." Did they not say that you needed…?"

"_Jareth you inhuman bastard!_ "a voice screeched.

"My word, what in heaven's name was that?" Arthur asked.

"Your new Queen" Jareth smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth appeared in front of Sarah with a flourish. Grinning, he watched Sarah stalk towards him with murder in her eyes. She grabbed his collar and hissed "Where am I?"

"In the Underground, my dear."

"That's impossible I didn't consent, or even wish myself away!"

Jareth took her hands and unclenched them, and gently but firmly pushed her away. Sarah took huge gulps of air and tried to calm her racing heart. The little bouncing goblin was binging up and down in agitation. "Go!" said Jareth, and the goblin bounced away happily. "Sarah, dear, please calm down. All this excitement can't be good for you. You need time to adjust of course, I know that things may seem…" Jareth was interrupted for out of nowhere Sarah's fist came colliding into Jareth's jaw bone and Jareth staggered back. Holding his jaw, Jareth fought hard to keep control. "We are back to this, I see."

"How could you Jareth?" Sarah asked. "No, wait, that's a foolish statement. I would never expect anything less from you Jareth. Well done. Now I go home."

"No, you cannot." Jareth was smiling despite his aching jaw. The lady could definitely pack a punch. "I'm afraid you are here to stay."

"It's not fair!" Sarah protested. Jareth rolled his eyes.

" I thought you said that you grew up, Sarah. Honestly!"

"What about my family? They must be worried that I am gone."

"I erased every memory connected to your existence. You could say I reordered time for you,once again."

"How generous!" Sarah quipped. "Now I suppose this is the point where you smuggle a drugged peach to me and I am offered my dreams? Does the deal still stand, then?"

"_More than You know"_ Jareth thought. " I have provided for your every comfort here" looking around the room. "If there is anything that you want or desire, you need only ask." Thunder rolled in the distance and Sarah jumped. "Scared, Sarah?"

"What was that?"

"Only thunder" Jareth replied with an off handed gesture. "Nothing more."

"It rains in the Labyrinth?" Sarah was incredulous.

"Yes, it rains in the Labyrinth!" Jareth snapped, annoyed that Sarah was getting too close to the truth for comfort.

"What now?" Sarah questioned, looking every inch the lost eighteen year old girl that she was. "What now? I mean now that I am here?"

"What do you want to happen, Sarah?" Jareth purred.

" I don't know" Sarah said sadly. " I spent so many years imagining this all. I knew the fairy tale by heart you could say, the beginning, middle and end. I'm just not sure what happens after."

" Why the girl falls madly in love with Goblin King and she spends the rest of her days making him happy."

Sarah frowned. " I thought it was the other way around."

" I gave you a part of my soul, Sarah, not my heart. I doubt I have a heart."

"Why did you give me a part of your soul Jareth?"

" The Labyrinth wanted it and I wanted it also. I found you worthy enough the day you turned me down. I'm not getting younger, and frankly Sarah, I was bored. I needed stirring up."

Sarah took a seat on the edge of the bed " I thought that..."

"That I loved you?" Jareth said. "Like I said, that word is so often misused. I have had many girls throw themselves at me throughout the centuries. But none so…vibrant as you." He stood by Sarah and picked up a lock of her hair and looked at it's glossiness. " You fascinated me, something about your life force drew me to answer your calls. You know its not just anyone that can wish a baby away. But you, you possessed something that drew me to you." He dropped her hair and moved away from Sarah.

"You see why I had to take you away. If I had left you in your world for much longer, your life force would have changed forever. If I had left you there, you would have become like everyone else, just an ordinary girl."

"What that had been so bad?" Sarah murmured.

"You tell me" Jareth shot back.

" I don't know!" Sarah's face screwed up for a moment and then she started to sob. Jareth looked confused and frightened.

"Sarah please stop" he said. Nothing. "Sarah, stop this at once!" he bellowed. Nothing. The girl was an open flood gate. He could do nothing with her. He threw his hands up in the air and stalked to the door. He snapped his fingers twice and a bewildered Hoggle appeared. "Attend to her!" Jareth ordered and swept out of the room.

Hoggle turned to the sobbing Sarah. "Sarah?" Hoggle said gently.

"Oh Hoggle!" and Sarah rushed into the dwarfs arms.

"Err…Sarah I am so glad that you're back. Your back for sure, right?"

"I'm afraid so Hoggle."

" You didn't want to be here then?" asked Hoggle, somewhat crestfallen that his friend didn't want to be wherever he was.

"Of course I want to be with you and Ludo and Didymus. It's just that it's all wrong. I don't belong here!"

Hoggle took a step back and looked at Sarah closely, "Well you do now."


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth watched through the crystal as the dwarf comforted and consoled the girl. He grimaced and then shrugged his shoulders. _"He can console her better than I can."_ Besides he had more pressing matters to consider. For one, the war with the Fire Devils outside the Labyrinth. Jareth had allowed the cousins of the Fire Devils, the Fireys to reside in his kingdom. Jareth had little warmth for the freakish primates, but his kingdom was one that consisted of renegades, the unwanted, essentially. Jareth knew all too well how it was to be unwanted and rejected. The firey's did have their use, they deflected visitors like Sarah from their goal. It was a good thing to have as many distractions as possible.

Jareth's thoughts wandered to the council. He pondered how long it would take to get Sarah settled in. He thought that if he could get her settled and calm, then maybe he could introduce the wedding and they could get on with it. And then he could formally introduce her to the council and his kingdom would be accepted. The council would support his decision to go to war with Fire Devils, and he'd have Sarah._ "Sarah would be my wife"_ Jareth thought.

Sarah would be his wife, the mistress of his castle, the Queen of the Underground. She would be a lovely consort for him, attentive to his needs and wants, after some training of course. Jareth smiled ruefully, his cheek still stung. The girl had been in love with him after all, it shouldn't be that hard for her to submit to him. He had seen the hint of young love still fresh in her eyes, simply star struck. _Such a pity._

Jareth hummed a little as walked to his quarters. He needed to freshen up and change his clothes. He was currently dressed in all black and this simply would not do. His mood had lightened considerably at the thought of Sarah becoming his wife. The thought of war with the Fire Devils was pushed to the back of his mind.

Jareth perused his wardrobe, searching for a certain shirt. He found it and handed it to the attendant goblin. His black shirt was taken from him and Jareth stood bare chested for a moment while another goblin flitted about with pins and a measuring tape. Finally the shirt was fitted and Jareth stood looking in the mirror at the vision of himself. The shirt was a resplendent white with a gold collar that stood up. His tights were grey and his boots were tall and acorn colored with a slight heel. He was stunning, and he knew it.

Jareth found Sarah in her room and Hoggle had gone. She was sitting on a chair by one of the open windows, sitting quietly while the breeze swayed the curtains back and forth. She didn't appear to notice him, but Jareth's boots clicked as they walked towards her chair. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah" he said.

"Jareth" she replied.

Jareth was taken back a bit. He expected anger, denial, a few more punches perhaps. But here she was silent and still. This was not good.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look at me Sarah" Jareth commanded. Sarah remained perfectly still and perfectly silent. "Look at me Sarah!" Jareth commanded again. Still there was no reaction. It seemed as if Sarah had turned into a lifeless doll.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's face and forced it to look up at him. All former thoughts of happiness at the idea of Sarah becoming his wife vanished. Sarah's face looked pallid and tired. "Get dressed!" Jareth said.

"I'm not exactly naked" Sarah replied dully.

"You need more appropriate attire. These mortal rags simply won't do" Jareth sneered. "Jareth snapped his fingers and a cream colored gown appeared in his arms. "Wear this" and he threw the gown at Sarah, who promptly caught it and threw it back. Jareth grinned evilly and leaned down to whisper in Sarah's ear, "I'm through with being kind Sarah. I'm warning you. Hog head!" Jareth roared.

"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle cried as he appeared.

"Whatever. Have Sarah dressed and ready. Have her wear this." He tossed the gown at Hoggle. "Then bring her down to the throne room. You have one hour." He stalked out of the room, his boots clicking angrily.

Hoggle turned to Sarah. She looked so lost and forlorn that his heart ached for the girl. "Well would you look at this pretty dress!" Sarah made a motion of disgust and continued to ignore the dress. Hoggle walked towards the bed and laid the gown down on the bed, smoothing out the full skirts. "Sarah…" Hoggle began nervously. "I have something for you."

"Another peach?" Sarah feigned surprise. Hoggle looked hurt. "Oh Hoggle!" Sarah cried, "Forgive me. I know now that you had no choice." Sarah dropped the life less act as feelings of guilt raged in her at the act of her being cruel to her friend.

"Pwah!" Hoggle said. "I had me a choice and I gave you the peach. I will always regret it. But this is different. These are things from me." He reached into his pocket and held out two things in his gnarled hands. One Sarah recognized immediately, it was the lip stick that she had used to mark her path. Sarah remembered throwing it away in anger and she thought that she would never see it again. It was such a trivial thing. It warmed her heart to see that Hoggle had it. The second object was a brilliant jade ribbon almost two feet in length. It was simple but beautiful because it was understated. Hoggle held out these treasures to Sarah.

"Oh thank you Hoggle!" Sarah gushed. Hoggle grinned and looked bashful.

"I figured that you could use the ribbon to pretty yourself up. Not that you need it" he added hurriedly. Sarah leaned over and kissed his forehead. Hoggle felt the color rise in his face.

You are a prince indeed" Sarah whispered.I'd better hurry and change" Sarah said rising and going behind a shaded screen. "Wouldn't want the Goblin King to have reorder time again for me. Goodness knows he has enough to boast about." Hoggle grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah cut the ribbon into strands and interwove them in her hair. Looking in the mirror, she thought that the hair style was similar to the one that she wore when she danced in the ballroom with Jareth. The ribbon was satin and the green matched her eyes. Sarah wondered if she would be doing any dancing.

Sarah used the rest of the ribbon to tie around her throat. Hoggle was so pleased. Sarah was glad that she could make him happy, especially since she had been so cruel to him earlier. She had been cruel, and this bothered her_ "I don't want to be like Jareth"_ Sarah shivered.

Sarah slipped her feet into a pair of slippers that were standing by the door and she was ready. Hoggle grinned at her. "What a beauty you are Sarah"

"Passable" Sarah said. She offered him a small smile "Shall we?" Hoggle took her arm and began to lead her down the confusing corridors. Hoggle tried to make small talk but Sarah was oblivious. Her mind was gone back the time she and Jareth danced in the ballroom. Sarah felt her heart beat faster._" I loved him then, didn't I?"_ The music, the dancing, the jeering courtiers. Jareth's arms round her waist. How young she was! She let her dreams slip through her hands _"His hands…God, don't be such a fool Sarah."_

"Sarah? Sarah?" Hoggle said. Sarah mentally shook herself.

"Yes?"

"We are here"

"Oh." Sarah looked around her. This couldn't be the throne room! Where were the chickens? The goblins running amuck and making mischief? The room had been transformed. Rich tapestries hung on the walls and there was one lone green marble table in the middle of the room. It was huge and looked as if it could seat a hundred people. But for all the splendor the room offered, it was very dark, with only candle light for light, and the mood was somber. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw Jareth walking towards them. Sarah strained her eyes further and she could make out a crowd of people behind Jareth. They all looked familiar.

"Sarah, what a charming dress! You really must tell me your secret!" Jareth exclaimed. Sarah said nothing. Hoggle fumed. Jareth turned to Hoggle "You can go now Hedgewart."

"Hoggle!" Sarah and Hoggle said simultaneously.

"You are dismissed" Jareth said. "Sarah come!" Sarah looked back at Hoggle. "Come Sarah! We mustn't keep our guests waiting" Jareth then wrenched Sarah's arm away from Hoggle's and steered her towards the table. Jareth looked at her throat where the ribbon lay and frowned."What on earth is that round your throat, Sarah?"

"Ribbon" Sarah replied.

"It makes you look common" Jareth hissed. "Take it off!"

"No!" Sarah said. Jareth stopped and turned Sarah around to him and tore the ribbon off. Casting it to the floor, he crumbled it with the toe of his boot. Sarah felt tears rise in the corners of her eyes and before she dropped to the floor to pick the ribbon Jareth held her to him "No" he hissed. Conjuring a crystal in his palm he said "I bought you a gift." He close his hand and when he opened it again there lay necklace in his palm. It was an icy diamond choker. Sarah struggled against him, but he securely fastened it around her neck, and no matter how hard she tugged it wouldn't come off. Jareth half dragged Sarah to the table and held out a chair, "Your seat, my dear."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope none of you dehydrate over this story (winks) and I am glad that you seem to prefer ribbon over diamonds.

Sarah was seeing red when Jareth forced her into her seat. How dare he! Goblin King or no, she would teach him a lesson! Sarah was so deep into her rage, she was oblivious to what was going on around, though one thing for sure, Jareth was in his element. He took the seat next to Sarah and was laughing and grinning with his courtiers for all he was worth. The women dressed in deep reds and vermilions laughed with him and simpered coyly behind their fans. The men all drank deeply of their goblets and leered at Sarah. This woke Sarah immediately. She hated to be looked at that way, but never the less Sarah would not let them intimidate her. She stared boldly back at them.

The servers came into the room and the table was soon laden with food, delicate stuffed birds, crab legs and fish, and every kind of fruit imaginable was there. The women picked delicately at the fruit, while the men ripped into the stuffed birds. Sarah saw a stuffed swan and thought that she would vomit. After the men had their fill, they offered parts of their birds to their seat mates, feeding the laughing courtier ladies with their fingers. Sarah felt her stomach turn. As for the table discourse, Sarah found it to be as vulgar and crude as the courtiers themselves. The embarrassing subjects made Sarah's ears burn.

Jareth turned for a moment away from his talking and flirting and found that Sarah had eaten nothing. She sat in a stony silence with a revolted look on her face. "Sarah, you have eaten nothing. Is nothing to your liking?"

"I am not hungry."

"Here" Jareth said. "Try some of the Swan Sarah, I had the cooks prepare this especially for you." Jareth's tone was mocking.

"No."

"Oh come come now" Jareth said in a pleasanter voice. He took Sarah's chin in his grip and tried to pry her jaw open. Sarah tried to bite his fingers with her teeth. Jareth chuckled, and then said with a glint of malice in his mismatched eyes " Oh Sarah, I do wish you would behave." A nervous titter came from the courtiers. They were all watching the scene unfold intently. Jareth finally let go of Sarah's jaw. While he was wiping his hands on a napkin, Sarah reached for one of the silver forks that lay on the table. She aimed for Jareth's thigh, but her aim was poor and she missed, she only grazed the skin. Jareth roared and stoop up and grabbed Sarah and slapped her.

"_This is getting old"_ Sarah thought cradling her face. She grabbed her skirts and ran from the room. It was silent for a moment, then the vulgar talk and cackling laughter returned. Jareth took his seat and glared at the door way where Sarah had exited.

"_Hope she doesn't get lost" _Jareth mused to himself. Shaking his head, _"Such a pity."_


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah found herself running through the complicated and seemingly never ending corridors of Jareth's castle. Stopping to catch her breath and grabbing a firmer grip on her skirts, Sarah stumbled and fell on the floor. "Damm!" Sarah muttered. The floor was hard marble and even though the billowy skirts protected her somewhat, Sarah still felt jarred. Feeling dizzy, she took her time getting off the floor. _"Where am I?"_Looking around her, Sarah saw several doors and all of them were closed. The corridors were mostly dark with the exception of a few sputtering torches. Sarah thought she saw a peek of light coming from one of the doors. Cautiously, Sarah made her way towards the door and pushed it open. The door gave way with a groan and Sarah stepped inside. She gasped in shock.

It was the Escher room! Memories flooded Sarah and she felt her heart stop. The stairways loomed before her. Looking at them closely, Sarah thought that getting to the top was now possible. But why was it so impossible before? "Nothing is what it seems in this place" Sarah muttered darkly. Out of the corner of her eyes, the looming stair ways seemed to shimmer in response. Sarah peered upwards to the top, but no one was there. Quickly she moved to the door and listened, straining her ears to hear anyone coming down the dark corridor. Sarah thought that she could hear the sounds of laughter echoing from the throne room, but nothing else. Sarah closed the door gently and walked towards one of the stair cases. Hitching up her skirts, she began climbing.

Sarah soon lost track of all the stops and turns and dead ends. She kept progressing, driven by the thought that she soon would be on top. As she climbed Sarah remembered the urgency that had driven her steps before when she was in pursuit of Toby. She remembered how he laughed and gurgled happily each time he managed to crawl away. She also remembered how after the Labyrinth, Toby would grin and laugh when Sarah failed to catch food that he purposely dropped, or fragile toys. She was especially hurt when he was careless about the upkeep of Lancelot. Sarah would often find her old toy bedraggled or carelessly tossed to Merlin. At these times, Sarah wondered if she did right when she saved the boy from becoming a goblin.

_"Almost there" _Sarah thought as she saw the landing where she jumped the last time she was here. Sarah hitched up her skirts higher and hurried her step. "_Almost there."_

In the throne room, Jareth stilled as if someone had touched him with a small bolt of electricity. Something wasn't right. His eyes wandered to the door that Sarah had exited. Besides, a wanton creature of the night simpered and put her arms around Jareth and tried to nuzzle against him. Jareth pushed the thing away impatiently and stood up. The conversation quieted and then died. All eyes turned on him. Jareth walked with speed to the door and out into the dark corridors. The courtiers glanced at one another and then the raucous laughter and crude conversation started up again.

Sarah finally reached the top in the Escher room, and she stopped to catch her breath. Looking down at the ground, she could see the door and the place where she was stood earlier. Sarah felt a wave of vertigo overcome her. The words of Jareth's final song came to mind. _How you turned my world you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel…live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you._

Sarah thought with grim humor how ironic his song actually was. Here she was in the Labyrinth again, and she found that couldn't live here. She didn't belong here. She really didn't belong anywhere. And as for Jareth… Sarah felt her heart ache. Jareth didn't love her, and Sarah loved him. This she knew for sure, but she was only a girl, nothing more, and Jareth was a fool, a handsome fool, but a fool just the same. Sarah began to suspect that Jareth spoke the truth when he said that he didn't have a heart. Well no matter, soon she would be home, or lying on the stone floor in a broken heap, but Sarah was willing to take that chance. _"I wonder if ordinary girls would do this"_ Sarah thought as she jumped from the ledge.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah remembered falling, but it wasn't the easy flowing graceful falling that she experienced when she jumped from the ledge before. It was a quick flightless kind that gave her stomach a turn. She remembered flailing out her hands, struggling to find something to hold onto, her fingernails only scraped the edge of stone. She kept her eyes closed during her descent, hoping that her death would be quick and relative painless. Sarah felt her head hit the edge of hard stone and then there was a blissful darkness.

Jareth saw her fall from the door way and he felt his soul tremble when Sarah's head struck the edge of one the stairways. He moved with lightening speed and caught Sarah before she hit the floor. It truly was a miracle. He turned with her in his arms, trying to discern if there was any movement from the deathly pale girl. There was none. A trickle of blood flowed from her temple and onto her cream gown. Jareth moved towards the door and out into the dark corridors.

It was silent and the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of Jareth's boots on the floor. Goblin figures seemed to dance in the shadows, but no sounds were heard from them. It seemed that the whole Labyrinth was holding it's breath in suspense. Jareth walked quickly through the corridors, managing to make the appropriate turns even though it was pitch black. Jareth stopped at a certain door, one with the knob that looked like a hag. With Sarah in his arms, he kicked it open with his foot.

"Arthur!" Jareth roared.

"Yes sire?" Arthur yawned.

"Look!" Jareth shook the girl in his arms. Sarah's head rolled and the whites of her eyes could be seen.

"Your mortal girl, I presume?"

"She's dying you fool" Jareth snarled. "Stop wasting time and tell me what to do!"

"Well" Arthur replied calmly "You could let her die or you could save her. I'd let

her die, her soul, it seems is hanging on by the thinnest thread. Its you, isn't it Jareth? You are the one keeping her here."

"I told you before the Labyrinth made us connected forever" Jareth said sullenly.

"Nay," Arthur said gently, "It's _you_ and you alone that bound yourself to her."

"I hold a special regard for the girl" Jareth said defensively.

"Well then..." the mirror mused "save her or cast her to the hell fires in the north, but heaven's sake do something Jareth because the girl is slipping away."

"Will my crystal magic be enough to repair the damage?"

"No, crystal magic will not be enough. You must give her a little bit more of your soul."

"So be it" Jareth said.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for all the kind reviews especially in regards to Jareth's character. I don't know when I will update next, I am sick, and am taking comfort in salt and vinegar chips and ice packs.


	15. Chapter 15

Jareth saw it that Sarah was placed carefully in the circular room with Hoggle to attend to her every need. She was still unconscious and Jareth was worried about the extent of her injuries. She seemed better after Jareth infused her with a yet another part of his soul, but still she wouldn't open her eyes. Jareth tried to enter her mind, but it was blocked to him. Frustrated Jareth left with Hoggle with strict orders to attend to Sarah, and Hoggle stamped his foot at the insult and looked very much put out. Of course he would look after Sarah! How absurd. Sarah was his best friend, and he would have snuck into the room even if Jareth hadn't ordered him to look after her.

Jareth made a quick trip to his wardrobe. He had a meeting with the war council to discuss the war and Jareth's eventual initiation into their ranks. Jareth needed to look the part. He donned a suit of leathery body armor and changed his markings above his eyes to deep blackish blue. He conjured a long black cane with a silver top. As Jareth was ordering a goblin to search the Labyrinth vaults for specific jewels, political bribes you might call them, the door flew open and a small petite woman with long flowing brown black hair stepped in. Her hazel eyes grinned with mirth.

"Lady Gen!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Jareth" the Lady Gen replied warily.

"Do you make it a habit of barging into gentlemen's rooms without knocking?"

"I wasn't aware that the man in question is a gentleman." The lady said calmly. "Are you done yet? We really must go."

"What's the rush? These men are ancient beings after all, I am sure they are accustomed to waiting."

"For those that are their peers, Goblin King. It may have escaped my attention, but as of yet, you fall short of the mark."

"Leave it to you to point out the obvious my dear lady. Yes we will go, as soon as the goblin returns with the jewels." The lady Gen relaxed.

"So then you are bringing gifts, Jareth?"

"Yes I am not as fool as you think to walk in their lair empty handed."Jareth snapped.

"You could have fooled me" the Lady Gen replied calmly "I have heard from news on the wind that a certain mortal has captured your attention,_ again."_

"What have you heard?" Jareth roared taking a menacing step towards the lady. The Lady Gen smiled and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Jareth you have nothing to fear from _me._ I would never lay a hand on the girl. I was once mortal if you forgot. I have heard nothing but good, and that the girl in question is very young and very beautiful."

"Wonderful."Jareth quipped "My personal life is tabloid gossip for the queen of the wild horses."

"Jareth, you forget yourself again. You shouldn't care a flippence what I know. Its what others will know and tell."

"It's none of their concern what I do" Jareth tapped his cane against his thigh impatiently.

"True" the Lady Gen remarked "But be wary of those who are jealous of you and want to do you harm. Last time I looked the list was quite extensive."

"I'm planning on making her legitimate. The Labyrinth could do with a Queen and I would not mind getting an heir out of the bargain."

"The girl is willing, then?" The Lady Gen questioned.

"Well not quite. But she is in love with me, I can tell. The girl is so love sick it would only be right to put her out of her misery and let her be with me."

"You never struck me as the marrying type, Jareth."

"Jealous?" Jareth sneered. "Sad that the position of Queen of the Labyrinth is no longer available to you?"

"Don't be more moronic than you must Goblin King. I would have to have a death wish to marry you!" The lady Gen laughed.

"Are you quite sure, my dear Lady?" Jareth's voice took on a mocking tone, "I could install a stable in the castle to accommodate your four legged beasts."

"Tread with caution, brat prince of the Underground" Lady Gen said quietly. "Remember that you sought my alliance in this matter."

"Well please forgive me, Lady. But let me remind you that your bloody horses are also getting slaughtered because the Fire Devils."

The Lady Gen gave Jareth a slow appraising glance and said in a cheerful voice " _Yes_ I am aware of that Jareth, but unlike you _dearest King of the Goblins_, I am not restricted by the council and I can make war with the Fire Devils anytime and anywhere I please. I need no help defending my kingdom. I merely thought that a combined effort with my friendly neighbor would be more effective."

"Well said" the friendly neighbor replied. "I think the jewels are ready." A small goblin was hovering in the corner with a canvas bag. "Shall we?"

"After you" the Lady Gen replied sweetly.


	16. Chapter 16

Jareth waited impatiently while her ladyship talked to her groom about tethering her team of horses.

"Will you leave the goddam horses so that we can go inside and face these insufferable fools?" Jareth called. The Lady Gen threw the Goblin King a dark look and leaned down to calm one of the stallions. The stallion nickered and tossed his head when Gen whispered in his ear. Smoothing down her hair, Gen conjured a grey cloak with a low hood. She threw it on and drew down the hood so that it covered her face.

"Goblin King"

"They already know who you are, Lady" Jareth sneered.

"Do they now?" Lady Gen exclaimed in mock surprise. "Fool, that's not the only reason I hide my face."

"Either way I don't give a damm. Lets get this over with" Jareth sighed.

"You might do well to conjure a cloak yourself" Lady Gen said. Jareth scowled. "May be not" she conceded.

"If you are done with your blathering…" Jareth hissed. Jareth started to stride to the entrance of the castle that housed the council. Lady Gen walked hurriedly to keep up with his long strides. They reached a tall metal door, completely unadorned except for two human sized knockers. Jareth tapped the door with his cane and they swing open. "Ladies first!" Jareth admonished. Lady Gen swept past him and into the castle and Jareth followed. Soon they were engulfed by darkness.

Jareth noticed that there was no color save for the floors which were a jade green. A lone figure came looping towards them bearing candelabra. He bowed low to the couple and made motions to the Lady Gen, but she shook her head. "He wants to take your cloak" Jareth murmured.

"I can see that "Her ladyship snapped. The figure tried again to take Lady Gen's cloak but she struck at the creature and he shrank back.

"Show us the way to the council!" Jareth commanded. The figure bowed quickly and began to walk down the dark hallway at a steady pace. The pair followed. Soon they were led to a door that appeared to be made out of jade. The figure pushed open the door and they were assaulted by an intense flair of light.

"Come in Goblin King! Come in The Girl who Loved Horses!" A loud voice called out.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, and yes I added myself in there, don't worry I leave Jareth well enough alone. Sorry the chapter is so short. Still sick and miserable, weird skin condition. Keep reviewing please, it makes me want to write more.


	17. Chapter 17

Jareth and Lady Gen were seated next to each other at a long table made out of jade. Looking around inconspicuously, Jareth realized that the huge table was filled at every seat. The voice that called out to them to enter belonged to a wizened old man, who like her Ladyship, wore a cloak with a long hood that hid his face. The rest of the table consisted of various rulers of magical kingdoms. They were mostly men, Jareth noted, with the exception of the notorious Ice Queen and the ruler of the dryads, the former was giving Jareth a rather heated gaze which contrasted rather sharply with her icy appearance.

"Goblin King, The Girl who Loved Horses, I bid you welcome to the council" the old man announced from beneath his hood. Jareth and Lady Gen both nodded quietly. The man made a quiet motion with his hand and two goblets appeared before Jareth and Gen. All eyes were on them. "Refreshment?" the old man questioned.

"No" Jareth replied. The man shrugged and the cups vanished.

"Very well then." He folded his hands on the table but his hood was still in place. Jareth looked hard at the man, but he could only make out the man's mouth. "I knew your father Goblin King for centuries, but this…" he motioned towards Lady Gen, "this I do not know."

"She is the Lady Gen" Jareth replied testily.

"She is also The Girl Who Loved Horses" the man said. "Are you not, my dear?"

"I have not been called that for many years" Lady Gen replied.

"The Girl Who Loved Horses" the old man mused "From the old Indian legend. The girl who ran with the wild plains horses and became one of them, correct?" Lady Gen nodded. The old man turned towards Jareth "Is this your proposed bride then?" Jareth blanched.

"No she is not." Jareth had to choose his words carefully lest he offend either Gen or the old man.

"Have you chosen a bride, then Goblin King?" The old man sounded amused.

"I have" Jareth said.

"Pray tell us then, the nature of this bride?" Jareth could tell that the old man was baiting him. He knew that Sarah was mortal.

"A mortal" Jareth offered nonchalantly. A collective gasp came from the table. Jareth felt himself whiten with anger.

"Have the Fire Devils really driven you to such extremes that you would choose to marry a mortal girl? "

"Is it really any of your business?" Jareth said with a raised eyebrow. The old man chuckled.

"No its not" the old man said "Your affairs mean little to us since you are not connected to this council." Protests were whispered around the table, "However if we were to initiate you and make you one of us, this would be a cause for concern." Jareth shrugged.

"I see" Jareth said.

"But as you already know" the old man continued "If you were one of us, your triumphs would be our triumphs, your battles, would be our wars. You understand, yes?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and the Ice Queen looked like she was ready to faint. "It's crystal clear" Jareth said.

"Beware Jareth of taking reckless paths which may destroy your kingdom" the man cautioned. Jareth jumped to his feet and reached out with his hand and conjured the canvas bag containing the jewels. He threw them at the table and walked towards the door, Lady Gen quietly left her seat as well. Just as Jareth was about to exit the door, the old man called out "Do what you will with the Fire Devils, Heaven knows its nice to get ride of vermin for free" His voice place a double meaning on the word vermin, "but you will find no aid here." Jareth walked out without looking back, Lady Gen in suit.


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth alighted from the Lady Gen's chariot. He walked towards his castle without a glance back. Lady Gen gave him a troubled glance and then gave signal to her stallions to go. Jareth stomped into his castle and kicked the first goblin that he saw. The goblin hit the wall and ricocheted off onto the other wall. Jareth threw himself onto his throne and hung a boot lazily over the chair. Anyone might have thought that Jareth was lounging like a cat in the sunshine, except for the fact that his eyes had turned a fiery purple. The goblins sensed his anger and danced around the throne room with glee wondering who was going to get it.

Hoggle crept into the throne room with his eyes on the floor. Jareth watched him walk forward with a wary eye.

"Well Hogwart, what is it?"

"It's Sarah yer highness?" Hoggle said nervously.

"What is it?"

"She not waking up, highness." Hoggle said.

"Tut,tut. And that's my concern how exactly?" Jareth tapped his cane against the floor in a bored fashion.

"But your highness…she might die!" Hoggle stuttered.

"Why are you so concerned about an ordinary girl Hogwart? She's only a mortal, they are a dime a dozen I assure you."

" Damm you Jareth! Damm you to Hell!" Hoggle sputtered and then turned and left.

Jareth sighed and conjured up a crystal. Peering into he saw that Sarah was unchanged, she looked pallid and tired, even though she was sleeping. Grimacing, he tossed the crystal aside where it shattered on the floor, scaring several goblins. Jareth then stood up and threw his cane in the air where it disappeared. He snapped his fingers and his outfit changed, gone where the leather armor and grey tights. Instead he wore a dark black ruffled shirt open at the front in a plunging v-neck. His pendent gleamed darkly on his chest.

Jareth walked demurely out of the throne room, step by step, leading him to his destination. He opened the door to Sarah's room and walked lazily to her bed. He saw her then sleeping so fitfully. His eyes never changed from their angry purple as he sat beside her on the bed and took her hand. He began to sing, "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…"


	19. Chapter 19

Jareth saw Sarah drift off into a gentle slumber. He slid her hand under the covers and stood up. His eyes watched her. _"So lovely_" he mused to himself. Her other free hand lay beside her face, fist curled up next to her cheek. Her dusky lashes cast shadows under her eyes. She looked like a sleeping angel. None could compare. Sighing, Jareth reluctantly slipped out of the room. He had things to attend to.

Later…

Sarah's eyes began to flutter open. Shifting on the bed, she found herself stiff and sore. There was a ringing in her ears. Looking around in alarm, she found herself back in the circular. The windows were open and outside the sun was shinning brightly in the Labyrinth. Birds were chirping outside. Sarah listened carefully and realized that chirping was coming from inside the room as well. Several beautiful gilded cages stood inside the room. Tropical colored birds chirped inside, singing as sweetly as any nightingale. Sarah pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to the cages. Cooeing softly, the birds answered Sarah with bright cheerful little chirps. For the first time in a long time, Sarah smiled.

The caged birds tugged at her heart, and she opened each cage and carefully cupped each bird in her palm and sent them on their way out the window. Nobody belongs in cages. Sarah watched them fly away to join the other birds in the tall trees that stood outside the castle. Sarah wobbled weakly back to the bed. She looked at the sheets in surprise. There lay yet another white ball gown with big puffed sleeves. Sarah looked anxiously around. Surely there was another dress besides this? Sighing, Sarah picked up the dress and gazed at it in her lap. Crystal beads decorated the bodice and swirled in a cherry blossom design. In the light, the crystal beads glimmered and danced and appeared a pale pink. Sarah really didn't want to wear it, but decided that it was better than traipsing around in a night gown. She slipped the dress on and ran a comb through her hair. A snow white ribbon appeared magically out of air, along with the diamond choker that Jareth had forced her to wear. Sarah took the ribbon but ignored the necklace.

Putting the last touches to her hair, Sarah turned around in happiness when she heard Hoggle say her name. "Hoggle!" Sarah cried. She ran to embrace her friend. Hoggle fluttered his hands helplessly as Sarah hugged him and took his body off the floor. She wanted to spin around the room with him in her arms, but she was too weak. Sarah slowly set her friend on the floor. Hoggle had tears in his eyes.

"Sarah, I'm so glad your better" Hoggle said "That rat Jareth acted like he didn't care a bit!" he fumed.

"Jareth?" Sarah stilled. "He didn't care at all?"

Hoggle looked nervous, ""No, he didn't care any at all. That Goblin King is one heartless man." Hoggle shook his head in frustration. Sarah looked pensive.

"I'm here in his world and funny how he doesn't give a damm about me." She laughed bitterly" I was so in love with him, just like in the story, strange, he is suppose to love me too." Sarah looked down at her miraculous dress and out at the Labyrinth, her beautiful green eyes taking in the magical world. "Isn't it funny?" she whispered. Her heart was breaking.

Thanks for all the reviews and I am still sick. I have really bad eczema and allergies I am in the middle of writing two major papers. Please keep reviewing, it makes me feel better!


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah followed Hoggle through the Labyrinth. She walked the familiar paths with a heavy heart. Going into the maze with the tall hedges, Sarah felt a little frightened. Wasn't this close to where the firey's where? "Hoggle?" Sarah called.

"Yes Sarah?" Hoggle stopped to look back at Sarah.

"Isn't this close to the fireys? You remember the freaks that wanted to take off my head?"

"Pwah!" Hoggle threw his hands " Theys stay on their side of the Labyrinth." He scrunched up his face for a moment in the bright sun. "True, we a rather close to them, but they know their limits. Wouldn't want to anger the king, now would they?"

"I guess." Sarah looked back over her shoulder. She shuddered remembering their freakish eyes and penchant for body parts. "Hoggle!" she called, " Where are Ludo and Sir Didymus? I haven't seen them for ages!"

" Them two got promoted" Hoggle said proudly. He shook his head in mock disbelief, " Don't knows how though. A couple of dunderheads them two!"

"Doing what?" Sarah questioned.

"Don't know myself, they never told me." Hoggle said. "Ahh! Here are we are." They had reached another ordinary looking dead end. It looked like one of the many dozens that Sarah had seen in her last visit.

"We are in a dead end?" Sarah asked. She covered her smile with her hand. Hoggle scowled.

" You are supposed to know by now that things are what they seems, especially in this place!" Hoggle kicked the wall and it crumbled away leaving a big gaping hole. Sarah followed Hoggle through and gasped in surprise. It was a huge green pasture! And there…no it couldn't be? Unicorns? Sarah's insides did flip flops, oh how she dreamt of this since she was a child.

"Hoggle, are those…?" Sarah stood open mouthed as a pair of foals came close to the two, frolicking and playing.

"Thems unicorns!" Hoggle chuckled.

"Here in the Labyrinth?" Sarah was still amazed.

"It's a magical place, aint it?" Hoggle said.

Sarah took a step towards the foals and they looked at her, not in alarm, but in surprise. "How beautiful!" Sarah breathed. " This place keeps surprising me more and more. Unicorns!"

"Why so surprised Sarah? You knew the Labyrinth was magical." Hoggle said.

"It's just that Unicorns are so kind and gentle and pure.. Jareth's doesn't strike me as either of those things."

"He's not" Hoggle said. "Actually this is the one place that Jareth does not go to in Labyrinth. He knows the Unicorns tolerate him as their ruler, but that's it. That's why it's so far from the castle. It was Jareth's mother…errr" Hoggle stopped and flushed in shame and fear.

"What? Go on." Sarah prodded.

"We aint suppose to talk about it" Hoggle said firmly.

"Please. Go on. If its forbidden, how I am suppose to know why I am not suppose to talk about it?" Sarah baited.

"That made no sense!" Hoggle cried. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Nothing makes sense in this place, but please, just the same, tell me Hoggle. I swear I won't tell. Besides, Jareth won't know you told me. You said so yourself he never comes to this part of the Labyrinth."

"Oh alright! But you can't tell… you see Jareth's mother was a mortal." Sarah's eyes widened. "Jareth's father already had an official Queen, but he took a fancy to a mortal girl and made her his concubine. She wasn't err…"

"Wasn't what?" Sarah prompted impatiently.

"She was very beautiful and pure you could say, I mean the lady never kilt no one, but she wasn't very kind or gentle. The King captured these same unicorns for her because she liked to watch them. He did many things for her because she wanted them…"

"And?"Sarah asked.

"And that was that!" Hoggle was flustered. He could tell that this was leading to no good and wanted the conversation to stop.

"Hoggle!"

" I aint telling you no more! I mean it." Hoggle was firm. Sarah knew she had lost.

"Its okay Hoggle, I understand."

Hoggle relaxed. "Thanks Sarah. Jareth would have my head on a plate if he knew…" His little body quivered.

"I know, lets just watch the unicorns, okay?" Sarah said, wanting to put Hoggle at ease.

And they did until the sun was almost gone.

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Hope this chapter was more to your liking in length. Oh and the Girl Who loved Horses is based on a Native American Legend. An Indian girl spends so much time with the wild horses, they take her and ask her to live with them forever, and she accepts and becomes one of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah's heat raced as she climbed up the stone steps leading to the corridor that would take her to her room. She and Hoggle had stayed in the green pasture watching the unicorns until sunset, but as soon as it was dark they left. Hoggle had looked worried about how late it was. Sarah had laughed it off and told him it was fine. Hoggle had left her at the castle, promising to come fetch her in the morning. Sarah ran up the stone steps, holding up her gown so that she didn't trip. She stopped when she heard thunder. _"It's raining in the Labyrinth? Again?"_ Sarah heard a crash of thunder and she cringed. Continuing up the stairs, she walked a little slower, listening.

She reached the landing and dropped the skirts. She cocked her head to the side as heavy rain bombarded the castle. The winds started howling around the eaves. The temperature had dropped and Sarah's bare arms were prickling in goose bumps. The long corridors seemed larger and darker than before. Sarah walked hesitantly now, skirts gently swishing while her slippers tapped gently on the marble floors.

"It's so dark" Sarah murmured. She shivered again, feeling an eerie feeling overcome her. She had to get out of this hallway. She felt like she was being watched. Running to her room, she slammed the door and lay against it with her body. Glancing around the room quickly, she realized the room had changed. It had become more opulent than before! Sarah's bed was piled high with pillows, and her wardrobe peeked open revealing a hint of several beautiful gowns, all them, Sarah noted where in white. Candles were lit and placed in several locations about the room, and the tropical colored birds that she had let free that morning had been replaced. Sarah frowned. She walked over to the new mahogany vanity that was placed by the one of the larger windows. A large mirror sat on top and a large jewelry box lay on the table. Sarah opened it.

Inside the box lay ropes of pearls and dozens of rings and bracelets and necklaces, of course the diamond choker that Jareth gave her was in there. Sarah sifted around the box and realized that all the stones were either real diamonds or sapphires. No costume jewelry in this box.

"Just a small trifle" a voice said. Sarah spun around almost knocking the box down.

"What?" Sarah sputtered.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jareth smiled evilly. Sarah swallowed but stood her ground. "You don't enjoy my gifts Sarah? I'm giving you a chance to see how generous I can be. Kind is it not?"Jareth walked to Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come" he said and led her none too gently to the vanity. Using a bit of magic and force, he made he sit down and face the mirror. He looked through the jewelry box and frowned. "I see Hogwart took you to see the blasted Unicorns today."

"How…" Sarah began.

"Your little friend is a fool if he thinks that I am not aware of what goes on this Labyrinth. I would be a poor king indeed…ahh it isn't here, no matter."

"Then you know…" Sarah began again. Jareth waved his hand impatiently.

"That he told you about my mother?" Jareth's lip curled. "Yes I know, and right now as we speak your friend hangs over the bog of eternal stench for his little lapse." Sarah threw off Jareth's hold and struggled to stand up.

"Can't take a joke can you? I was only kidding Sarah. Besides I am glad the little hedgewart told you. Saves me the trouble."

"Your mother…" Sarah hesitated.

"Was a whore" Jareth said shortly. "Albeit she must have been a good one because she gave my father another bastard successor, but that's neither here nor there." He stroked Sarah's cheek with a rough hand while conjuring a crystal with the other." But you needn't fear Sarah, you won't be just another whore to me." Sarah looked at him furiously. Jareth took note of this and smirked. "Little girl, I am going to give the greatest gift of all." He flexed his fingers and the crystal turned into a delicate silver tiara that was laced with crystals and deep emeralds. Sarah gasped in shock. Jareth carefully placed the tiara on top of Sarah's hair and smiled in real satisfaction, "The emeralds match your eyes" he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah felt a strange buzzing in her head and she thought that she was going to be sick. Literally, and on Jareth's fine boots. She swallowed and tried to breath but the buzzing in her head increased. She saw Jareth's face waver in front her and he was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats per second. "_Don't faint! Do Not Faint Sarah!" _She thought this over and over in her head for a few seconds, but sadly it was to no avail. Sarah's eyes rolled back into her head until only the whites were showing and her body slumped forward. She fainted.

Jareth cursed and caught her. He thought about letting her slip to the ground, after all he had just offered this girl the greatest gift of them all, and she faints! Not just any girl got to be Queen of the Labyrinth. Jareth hoped that she was just sincerely over joyed and thus over reacted. Mortals were a weak race after all. Jareth shook his head and held Sarah in his arms, waiting for her to come around. He wanted to shake her awake, but held himself in check, after all this was his future Queen. The girl would come round eventually.

Sarah groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She caught sight of Jareth's face looming over hers, his mismatched eyes holding a look of indiscernible concern? Concern for her? Concern for him? Was she too heavy? Perhaps it was the tiara, maybe it slipped out of her hair.

"Always one for theatrics" Jareth muttered, he tried to shift her in his arms, but Sarah cried out, the motion made her world lurch at a sickening level. "_I'm going to be sick"_ She thought.

"Don't even think about it, Sarah" Jareth warned. He walked towards the bed still holding her in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. Sarah waited for him to dump her on the bed, but he held her. He seemed to be thinking. After a long pause, he began,

"You know, you are perfectly right to be shocked." Sarah wanted to roll her eyes, but the nausea lingered. "I'm not the marrying type love, to put it lightly. But I think you will find that being the Queen of the Labyrinth is really an attractive proposition…I think after awhile you find that will enjoy being my Queen, my wife." He leered at her, "You will find that I can be a very generous lover."

Sarah weakly tried to push him away, "I can't!"

"What?" Jareth asked "What was that? Perhaps I heard you wrong, I'm immortal but I swear my hearing gets worse with age."

"I said I CAN"T!" Sarah yelled, and then slumped back into Jareth's arms. _"Shit"_She thought. Jareth looked at her with calm rage.

"I'm giving you the world, foolish girl. This is what you wanted after all. Since you were fifteen, you said the words…"

"I know what I said" Sarah said "But I remember winning the game, I was suppose to stay where I was this, this isn't how it's suppose to happen, it's not fair. You don't love and you expect me to spend an eternity with you? To live in the shadow of your coldness? To be your love slave?"

"I said you would be my rightful Queen, not some bloody concubine! Your place would be at my side, you would have the unwavering adoration of my court…"

"I know your court! I wouldn't want those crude pigs to lick my shoes!" Sarah retorted.

"I'm giving you a gift beyond your wildest dreams, Sarah!" Jareth stood up and dumped Sarah unceremoniously on the bed. "Remember you are in my world now Sarah. Nothing is what it seems, and this is not some wish to be cast aside." He walked to the door, angry beyond words. Rue the poor goblin that got into his path today. He was about to go out the door, ready to slam it shut, lock her up, curse her a thousand times, damm her to the bog, when he stopped and looked back at Sarah, struggling to sit upright on the bed.

"On second thought…" He began. " I take back the wish, forget about it." Sarah begin to look relieved. Jareth smiled, "You will marry me, its no longer a wish, it's a reality, whether you want it or not." He turned and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Jareth ran to his throne room incensed. The nerve of the girl! Honestly, you wouldn't think that he had offered her the world the way she was carrying on. Not in a thousand years had Jareth ran across a girl like Sarah. There was something about those eyes...those dangerously green eyes without any trace of hazel. Eyes that any mortal or immortal would die for for. Jareth laughed at himself, imagining an immortal dyeing for love. Ridiculous.

There was no way around it. Jareth knew that he would have to drug the girl. He had done it before and knew the extent of power that he could have over her. He had seen the way her eyes glazed over when they danced in the ballroom. He knew that her heart had begun to beat dangerously fast when he took her waist and spun her round and round. She loved him then and she loved him now. It would kill her to admit it, but oh how she did love him.

Jareth had many young girls declare love for him over the years. Girls with blond hair, girls with red hair. Girls with grey eyes, girls with blue eyes and girls with green eyes, but none so dazzling as Sarah's. He had seen it all over the course of the long span of years as ruler of the Labyrinth. He watched the confident girls come in and simper over him, declining the baby, and asking for their dreams. He would give them their hollow shallow dreams and watch them decline with mirth. He would watch failed marriages, failed careers as actresses, starving ballerinas, anything at all, you name it, Jareth had seen it all. And then there were the shy ones, the ones that came across him in ancient books, wallowing in their rooms, dreaming about him, the goblin king, the same way Sarah had. Sometimes, they would win and sometimes they would lose, but they declined in a different way. They lived their ordinary life, and they died their ordinary deaths, and they forgot him. They forgot the magic of the Labyrinth and the memorizing eyes of the Goblin King.

Sarah claimed that she grew up, but Jareth could see the dewy young innocence in her eyes still. That haunting look that came into her eyes when came upon his face. Jareth could see the shy desire in her face, the aching need in her heart. He knew that he could never love her, but he would compensate for that. Jareth thought of all the riches and jewels he could heap upon her. Every young girl dreamed of being a princess, well... Sarah would become a Queen. Jareth really would paint her mornings of gold and spin her valentine evenings. He wasn't lying when he said he was a generous lover, he was. And when she had given him an heir, he wouldn't cast her aside. She was too valuable to be tossed aside, she was quaint, she was amusing, she was... Sarah. Jareth would never grow old or tired of her. She would amuse him until she died...

Jareth's brow furrowed. He didn't like to think of Sarah dying. He didn't love the girl, but he did care a little. He had given her some of his immortality, a gift not give lightly, especially to mortals, but Sarah wouldn't live forever. Nothing could change the fact that Sarah was mortal. Someday she would die. Jareth sighed and looked around the throne room. Goblins were wrestling on the floor and running drunk and naked. Jareth sighed and thought about the army he had to raise. The fire devils would soon attack and Jareth wasn't sure how long it was before the walls were breached. The magical protection that surrounded his realm was strong, but Jareth knew that the fire devils were getting stronger. They were a clever bunch, and that was troubling. Jareth was use to ruling and bossing around idiots. He had not fought a war in centuries and he hadn't the resources for an army. Jareth knew that Lady Gen would be his ally and lend him her wild horses, but would it be enough?


	24. Chapter 24

"Seventeen" Lady Gen said.

"Seventeen? Am I suppose to fight this war alone?" Jareth said. He tapped his riding crop impatiently, itching to lay it hard on Lady Gen. Seventeen horses!

"twenty then, but I am warning you Goblin King! Thats it."

"Thirty, and we will call it fair" Jareth smiled cruelly. " I assure you that I will only use the best of riders."

"You are hiring mercenaries then, Jareth?" Lady Gen said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, what of it?" Jareth snapped. Lady Gen paled and looked thoughtful.

"It's just that they are rather expensive and ..."

"and?" Jareth was getting bored.

"Well, who are you hiring exactly?"Lady Gen asked.

"Oh some ogres and harpies and a few gremlins" Jareth said in a nonchalant way.

"What? Jareth are you out of your mind? Some of those things prey on little children! "

"Oh?"Jareth said, curling his lip, "What do you expect me to get, elves, pixies? Well, this is a bloody war you know, not some tea party!"

"You never think do you? " Lady Gen was incensed. "What if by chance you can't control them? What if they feel the other side has more to offer them? They could turn on us in the middle of battle!"

"I'm not as foolish as that Lady Gen!" He waved his crop in the air, "I have more to offer them anyways, I'm paying a kings ransom! Not to mention, they have a keeper."  
"A Keeper?" Lady Gen asked.

"A Keeper" Jareth said "These mercenaries don't hire themselves out you know. This Keeper is something darker than either I or these fire devils. The keeper holds them in, and remains neutral for the most part, except where money is concerned. And as far as I know, these fire devils can't afford their prices."

"Alright" Lady Gen consented "Hire whomever you will, but none of these creatures will ride my horses. Get some of your brighter goblins to handle them. Thats all I ask Jareth."

"Reasonable enough" Jareth said. "Have your ponies trained and ready for battle!"

Lady Gen swept past him and disappeared out of the throne room. Jareth sighed and relaxed, glad to be alone. Lady Gen was tolerable at times, but she questioned him too closely about Sarah, and Jareth wanted to keep Sarah as far apart from other immortals as possible, even Lady Gen.

Jareth paced the throne room, boots clicking on the floor, riding crop in hand. He had already decided that he would drug her and trick her into marrying him and signing the magical contract that would bind them forever, or at least the duration of Sarah's life. The only problem was _how_ he was going to drug her. He knew from the personal chefs that he employed for her that she had a deep aversion for peaches and anything that resembled a peach. No short wonder at that. Jareth smiled. He had had a hard week of it, coaxing and forcing her to eat. He had to use simple mind trips and hypnosis to get her to swallow the food and not throw it at him. Her will was strong.

He thought about smuggling it into her food, but she would know. Jareth knew that getting her to eat after the deed was done would be something short of a miracle. He didn't want her to waste away just because she thought that he would do something to her food. Besides he had more creativity than that. He thought about enchanting a necklace or ring, but then she wouldn't trust any jewelry that he gave her after that, and that simply would not do. Jareth wanted to see his Queen bejeweled and decked out in style everyday. No, he would give her something that she wouldn't suspect. Something that she wouldn't even bother to look twice at, it would be so simple, so innocent...

Jareth would give her a ribbon.


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah had watched Jareth these past few weeks with cautious eyes. When he saw her watching him, he smirked and raised a eyebrow suggestively. In these cases, she usually blushed and turned away, walking out the room to wander the corridors of the castle. Dressed in her pretty "prom" dresses each day, she walked the lonely corridors alone. Jareth never let her out of the castle. He gave her a short explanation of the war with the fire devils, and she had merely nodded, not caring really if the entire Labyrinth went up in flames, well she did love Hoggle, Dydimus and Ludo, she would want to save them, but she hoped that these fire devils took Jareth and his bouncing goblins to some hell and left them there to rot. Yes, she was angry with Jareth.

She scowled whenever she thought of the times that he had to force her to eat, shoving food in her mouth and holding it closed, waiting for her to swallow. She remembered how she attempted to bite his fingers and how he throttled her to the floor. He never hurt her, he only did what he could to restrain her. Still, Sarah manged to get in a few punches and kicks. Even Goblin Kings could feel pain, she learned. She knew it was childish to fight him this way, but it was the only way she knew how. Words, she knew, he could twist and turn them so that they hurt more than any slaps she received or kicks that she gave.

Sometimes he laughed when she tried to hurt him, and sometimes he backhanded her so hard her vision turned fuzzy. But he always begged pardon afterwards with pretty words and a new diamond or dress. Sarah turned her nose up at these gifts. They made her feel like a common whore, which she knew that she wasn't. Jareth never asked for that, even though he hinted that he was a generous lover. So for now, Sarah was safe. Jareth let her do as she pleased, so as long as she didn't leave the safety of the castle. He had asked once if there was anything that he could provide for entertainment, but she shook him off and gave him a cold stare.

She would have liked a few books to read, perhaps some of her favorite plays. The castle setting was perfect for her play acting. She was eighteen now, but she had never given up her play acting. However much she wanted her plays, she was too proud to ask Jareth. She was also secretly afraid that he would turn his nose up at such antics and laugh at her childishness.

Jareth allowed her into the castle gardens as long as Hoggle was there with her. She enjoyed being with Hoggle, but she didn't like the gardens. They were too cold and impersonal for her. Every flower it seemed was groomed for perfection. There were no weeds, and little shrubs lined the stone paths that scrolled over the ground. There were no wildflowers, only rows and rows of dainty pristine roses and lilacs. The heady scent of the lilacs gave Sarah a headache. Sarah once asked if Jareth had planted the garden, but he had given her a hard stare and muttered something about his mother. This made Sarah want to wander the gardens even less. The thought of Jareth's mother gave Sarah the chills. Hoggle had let it slip during one of their walks that Jareth's mother had committed suicide here in the gardens after Jareth's father had taken another lover. His mother was thirty years old and still lovely, but it was rumored that she was terrified of growing old and losing her beauty. Jareth's father had said that she was allowed to live the remainder of her mortal life here in the Labyrinth, but Jareth's mother didn't want that. She had begged and begged Jareth's father to give her the touch of immortality, at least with the touch of immortality she could remain beautiful until the hour that she died, but he had said no.

This story occupied Sarah's mind for many days. She thought about what a cold and selfish woman Jareth's mother must have been. She also thought about why Jareth had given her some of his immortality. It was generous of him, she admitted to herself. But why?

Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. I am trying to keep this thing going!


	26. Chapter 26

Jareth allowed Sarah a few weeks time before he began to work on of his scheme of drugging her He knew that she needed a few weeks to accommodate herself to his world. He hid in the shadows and watched as she took her solitary walks around his castle. Sometimes, as she sat in her room, looking morosely out the window at Labyrinth, he gazed at her through his crystals. He was jealous of the time that Hoggle spent with her, and he was jealous still when Didymus and Ludo came to visit her. He left her with her friends because he knew that they made her happy.

He ached to make her smile, smile solely for him. He gave her jewels and exquisite gowns. He remembered that these things made his mother happy when his father gave them to her. But Sarah was different. She was always different.

Jareth wasn't always free to lurk in the shadows to watch Sarah. Daily he met with Lady Gen to plan battle strategy. Those were frustrating hours. They decided that they would not split their armies, and instead combine them together. Their armies were strong forces, but sadly they were small in number. Lady Gen was unwilling to part with more of her horses, no matter how often Jareth flew at her in a rage. Jareth knew that if he continued to fly at her Gen would take her horses and tell him to go to hell. Jareth smiled inwardly at the thought of that. He soon would be going to hell.

The fire devils lived in an environment that was akin to hell. Jareth heard that the terrain was rocky and barren and it was devilishly hot. First they would have to trek miles across a dangerous mountain pass filled with dangerous ravines and snow. Yes, snow. The only thing that kept the fire devils contained in their lands was the snow that lay in the mountains. They were cold blooded creatures that preferred the warmth. They sent some of their stronger devils down the mountains to stir up trouble in the Labyrinth and in Lady Gen's realm. Jareth usually had his goblins track them down and kill them, but they were growing stronger and more resilient to the climate in the Labyrinth. They sent the rains to mock Jareth. If they could control their elemental foe water, then they were getting dangerously stronger. This had Jareth worried.

Jareth decided that the wedding would take place before he left for war. In the event that his immortality failed him and he died on the battlefield, he wanted to see the Labyrinth and Sarah provided for. He knew that Sarah was a resourceful girl to say the least, and she would have all his remaining power and resources at hand in case he failed to return. Sarah would rule in his stead if he didn't return. He grimaced to think of the kind and softhearted ruler that she would make, but those were his choices, and hopefully, praise the Gods, he would return. Jareth also knew that after his marriage the Labyrinth would extend it's protective shields around the girl. She would remain protected. A stray thought at the back of Jareth's mind nagged him to send the girl home, to the above ground, there she would be even more safer, in the event that the blasted fire devils got the better of Jareth, but Jareth wouldn't do it. He reasoned that Sarah would be in more danger in the barbaric human world, forgetting that she had eighteen years of experience of surviving in her own world. He wanted Sarah to remain, and remain she would. So what if it was selfish on his part?

Sarah...Jareth could not stop thinking of her. He had a war on his hands and the future of his kingdom was at risk, and yet he could not stop thinking about this girl. It drove him mad at times.

"Bring me the royal seamstress!" he told the goblin attendant at hand. The goblin scurried off to find her. A minute later a harassed looking older goblin came forward and bowed low to Jareth.

" I need you to find a certain dress, its probably somewhere in storage" Jareth told her. The woman looked knowingly at Jareth.

"It's _that _dress then, sire?" she asked. Jareth nodded.

"Have it refreshed and ready, I also want the shoes and other accessories at hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sire" the goblin woman bowed low.

"I also want you to bring me a plain silver ribbon, plain" Jareth stressed.

"I understand sire" the goblin said.

"Wonderful" Jareth barked. "Tell the jeweler to step in then".


	27. Chapter 27

Jareth took the finished ribbon into his hands. Holding it up, he could discern nothing special about it, it seemed to be just what it was, an ordinary ribbon. Jareth smiled. He was the only one that could sense the magic in the ribbon. Sarah was going to be fooled perfectly. He placed it into his pocket. The evening was going well so far...

_Later..._

"This dress..." Sarah murmured. "I remember this dress" Her heart began to beat erratically and she felt her cream and rose complexion blush.

"My Lady?" the goblin seamstress questioned coldly. She had no patience for mortals.

"Why is this dress here?" Sarah questioned.

"The King asked that this dress be put out" the goblin woman said. She looked at Sarah as if she had lost her mind.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked, looking at the dreaded dress.

"The king is where he is" the goblin woman said. Sarah looked closely at the woman. She opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it. This woman was obviously one of Jareth's minions. Sarah wished that Hoggle was here.

"You may leave" Sarah said curtly. The woman laid the dress on Sarah's bed. She laid the shoes and hair ornaments on Sarah's vanity.

"The King asks that you put on the dress and then come downstairs to the throne room"

Sarah turned and directed an icy stare at the goblin. "You may go, go scurry back to your king!"

"My Lady" the woman made a mock bow and left. Sarah turned towards her window, her mood was foul. Damm Jareth to hell. She looked at the window longingly. Sarah walked to her window and looked down below. "_It doesn't look so far"_ Sarah thought to herself. If only she could figure out a way to make it safely to the ground.

Sarah walked to her bed and picked up the white dress that brought back so many painful memories. She looked at it, it had been years since she last saw it, and it had not changed. The color had not yellowed, all the beads were intact and shinning. Sarah shook her head. Why should this surprise her, after all this was the Labyrinth.

Sarah sighed and began putting the dress on. This was the last thing that she wanted to do, but she knew that if she didn't put the damm thing on, Jareth would come up here and do it for her. Sarah wasn't prepared for that to happen. She had seen the extent of his determination to control her when he shoved food into her mouth.

Sarah was finishing tyeing the hair ornaments into her hair when she noticed that he had not put out a necklace for her. This was odd. Usually Jareth demanded that she wear diamonds the size of grapes in her ears and nothing short of a moon crater would dare grace her necklaces. Sarah shrugged, thinking Jareth just forgot. It was just as well since Sarah hated wearing obnoxiously big jewels. She left her room with a calm heart, trying to prepare her mind for what lay ahead. For the second time that evening, Sarah wished that Hoggle was here, but he wasn't. She walked the long corridors alone. She looked out at the open battlements and saw the moon. It looked very full and bright tonight.

As Sarah drew nearer to throne room she heard the sound of loud laughter and clattering wine glasses. Music played and to Sarah it seemed a haunting melody. She stepped from the darkness of the hallways and into the light that was Jareth's throne room. Holding her breath, she waited for a certain face to appear.


	28. Chapter 28

Jareth saw Sarah immediately as she stepped through the doorway. That innocent gaze, so fresh and alluring, was strongly out of place in this room. Jareth had transformed his ballroom to mimic the very same one that he had danced in with Sarah years ago. The dancers were twirling around in a mad frenzy while Jareth's court looked on with amusement and contempt. Loud laughter rang out in every corner while wine glasses clattered together as people made drunken toasts to one another.

Jareth thought that he could have made this night more romantic, more to Sarah's liking anyways, but the atmosphere here would make her remember the desire that she felt for him those years ago when she had been fifteen. He knew all along that she had wanted him then, and he knew that she wanted him now, the problem was drawing her out and making her admit it. She would have to submit to him.

Jareth began playing his little game with her, hiding in the shadows and behind a mask, escaping her each time that she came close to seeing him. He grinned, seeing her frustration. He watched her wander through the ballroom, searching for him among the masked courtiers, and and just as she was about to give up, he came to her.

"Jareth" She said. Jareth smiled at her and grasped her waist and bought her to him. Sarah's felt her heart start beating faster. The dancers swirled around them, still dancing in tune to their mad frenzy. Sarah willed herself to stay still and meet Jareth's gaze, but it didn't involve much effort. Her body seemed to have a will of it's own tonight.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A Kind of Pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast _

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart_

"I have a gift for you Sarah" Jareth said.

"Hmmm?" Sarah said. She felt as if her head was in a bubble. Her body was swaying and the room begin to spin before her eyes. Jareth's smile grew wider, this was going to be easier than he had anticipated.

"A gift" Jareth repeated, he conjured a crystal and transformed it to the silver ribbon. He took a step towards Sarah and she took a step back, almost tripping on her ball gown. Jareth chuckled.

"I won't hurt you Sarah, I promise." Jareth's voice was gentle. Sarah wanted to tell him that his promises meant little to her, but her mind was so fuzzy. Everything seemed to swim before her eyes in tune with the melody of the song. Everything was in tune, in rhythm, in beat, but something seemed amiss.

Jareth wrapped the silver ribbon around Sarah's throat while she stood still, staring at the back of his head. _"A ribbon, how nice, how thoughtful of Jareth"_ Sarah thought. She reached up and touched her throat and a shock of power went through her, making her vision swim and her thoughts even more fuzzy than before. Sarah wanted to sink to the floor and let the melody of the song swallow her whole, but Jareth wasn't about to let that happen.

"It's not finished, Sarah" Jareth said, the smile had vanished from his face. He placed his right hand over Sarah's chest and when took his hand away, a diamond encrusted crescent lay connected to Sarah's ribbon. Sarah gasped when she felt and saw the weight of the jewel. "I said that I would place the moon within your heart Sarah."

Sarah nodded dumbly. Jareth's eyes searched Sarah's face, searching for some signal or sign that he should begin his binding magic. Sarah's green eyes glazed over and her lips were parted. She seemed like she was struggling to stay awake. Jareth grasped her waist and bought her closer to him. He could feel her heart beating against her chest. The dancers still swirled around the couple, and the courtiers still toasted to one another, but all their eyes were on the pair. Jareth reached with one arm and stroked Sarah's hair. Her eyes fluttered to a close, and Jareth took this as a sign. He leaned in and kissed the girl.

"Do you love me, Sarah?" Jareth asked. His lips hovered dangerously above hers. She tasted and smelled like springtime.

"Yes" Sarah replied as if in a dream.

"Do your fear me?"

"Yes" Sarah said. Jareth breathed in Sarah's ear and began to rain kisses on her face and neck.

"Will you do as I say?" Jareth asked.

"Yes"

Outside the moon began to glow red...

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I will try to update again, soon, maybe today again, who knows?


	29. Chapter 29

"Sign here, Sarah" Jareth coaxed. Sarah moved wordlessly to the parchment and took the quill that Jareth offered her and signed her name.

"_It's complete" _Jareth thought. He conjured the parchment away with a flick of his wrist, and brought Sarah gently to him. "You are mine now" He told her. She nodded, eyes glued to his.

Jareth led her back out onto the dance floor and together they danced among the sea of people. Jareth held Sarah close and kept her from being jostled by the exuberant dancers. Her eyes never left his, and Jareth felt a sense of triumph. He felt like he had captured Sarah's soul.

"Wait, I've forgotten something love" Jareth touched the fingertips of his hand to Sarah's hair and the lovely diamond and emerald tiara appeared. "Perfect" Jareth murmured into Sarah's ear, "So very perfect."

Sarah felt herself being swirled by the dance, and by Jareth's strong arms. _"This isn't happening"_ she thought to herself. She managed to break away from Jareth's gaze and look around. The dancers swirled by, completely oblivious to her. Sarah felt Jareth's gaze on her and she unwillingly turned her eyes back to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Jareth asked her. Sarah nodded her head, unsure of what to say. Sarah heard a fresh round of jeers and laughter from the courtiers and she cringed. Jareth looked at her and then at the laughing courtiers.

"I can get rid of them" he told her. "Is that what you want?" Sarah looked at him and then around them. Everything was different and yet the same. Shouldn't there be a clock somewhere? A big tall clock that chimed? Jareth's hand on her cheek interrupted her musings.

"Is that what you want, Sarah?" Jareth asked again.

"Yes" Sarah said. Jareth waved his hand, and they were alone in the ballroom, still dancing in tune to the sweet haunting melody.

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me Sarah?" Jareth said. Sarah was at loss for words. She wanted to say that she was happy too, she certainly felt happy, but the words wouldn't come out right. Jareth gave her a quizzical glance. They had stopped dancing and Jareth was looking angry now, his eyes seemed to shoot sparks at Sarah.

"Say you're happy with me, Sarah! Say it" Jareth had not released the hold on her waist and he shook Sarah like a rag doll.

"Yes" Sarah stammered.

"Yes, what?" Jareth snarled.

"I'm happy to be with you Jareth" Sarah said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it was true. Deep in her mind, she felt and knew what Jareth was up to. She knew that Jareth had drugged her. Sarah was not immune to the pull of his magic, but she recognized it. After all, Sarah was no ordinary girl.

Jareth relaxed and brought Sarah to him once more. She was trembling. "Sarah, Sarah, how you've turned my world" Sarah bit back a sharp reply, the magic hummed around her and kept her reined in, but she let it. For years, even before meeting Jareth, she had dreamed about this moment. In her dreams she had pictured herself dancing in the arms of a king, a Goblin King...Jareth. She knew that she was going to hate herself and Jareth tomorrow, but tonight, Sarah was willing to let the fairy tale take over. This was no ordinary day for an ordinary girl. This time, she could let herself go, this time there was no baby, no maze, no Labyrinth to solve, and if Sarah asked, she'd bet that Jareth would have willed time to stay still.

"I will paint you mornings of gold Sarah, I'll spin you valentine evenings" Jareth told her as he spun her around, "You need only ask, and I will give you everything that you want" He smiled, "After all that was a part of the original agreement."

Sarah lowered her head, _"No, not everything"_ she thought sadly. Jareth saw this and grasped her chin.

"What is that you want, Sarah? Remember I move the stars for no one, but ask me for something and I will try to give it to you. What is it? Surely you aren't still aspiring to be an actress?"

"No" Sarah whispered. "Not all"

"Good, because there never was a more foolish profession, more like disemboweling yourself in public. You are my Queen now. You will be a glittering ornament to the underground, I will introduce you to the Seelie court myself. You will be my equal in all aspects..."

"But what of your heart, Jareth?" she interrupted, "Have you no feelings for me at all?" Sarah felt around her neck and the ribbon was beginning to slip.

"I'm being generous Sarah..." Jareth warned.

"Generous?" Sarah retorted, "How have _you_ been generous?" Sarah felt a sense of deja vu hit her, a real blast from the past. The words "you have no power over me" lay on her tongue, but the ribbon was still on and she knew that they would do no good.

"Enough Sarah!" Jareth said. "Whats said is said Sarah. You belong to me, you signed the contract. I rule you." Jareth towered over Sarah in is rage and she simply stood their in her white ball gown, an appealing look on her young face. She laid out her hands, palms up in a gesture of defeat.

"I love you Jareth, I fear you and I must do as you say..." she shrugged as if to say the last part was open for argument..

"Good" Jareth said "Wonderful to hear" He moved towards Sarah as if to kiss her, but Sarah moved, the ribbon was beginning to slip and the haze that had been clouding her mind was clearing. Jareth was no amused.

"Come come Sarah, lets not play games!" Jareth was growing impatient and had to control the urge to lay the girl flat on his knee and spank her. She was acting like a spoiled brat!

"Do you love me?" Sarah asked. Jareth stood very still. He willed himself to choose his words carefully, he didn't want to hurt the girl.

"Do you love me?" Sarah repeated. The necklace fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "Do you love me?" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah...I .." Jareth began.

"My lord! MY LORD!" a goblin guard shouted as he burst into the ballroom. "The Fire Devils have invaded the Labyrinth!"

Thanks for the reviews, i hope you liked this one!


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for all my faithful reviewers. You guys are _fabulous._ I am saying this from the bottom of my nite-quil induced haze.

"What?" Jareth roared. "How many are there?"

"Three" the goblin trembled.

"Three? Don't dare tell me that you can't bloody well handle three Fire Devils?" Jareth took a menacing step towards the goblin, ready to wring its neck.

"But Sire, they are so strong! They keep evading our guards and they are setting fire to the outer hedges of the Labyrinth!"

"Sarah, go to your room and wait for me, don't leave it!" He turned to the guard, "Send word to the Lady Gen, and have her come here immediately! " The goblin scurried off to obey his king. Sarah stood still staring at Jareth.

"So they are really are attacking?" she asked amazed. To her the Labyrinth seemed well neigh impenetrable.

"Yes they are, and I've got to hurry or they will burn the damm hedges. Go to your room, I will send Hoggle to you to keep you company." Jareth's voice was growing impatient. Sarah turned on her heel and left. Jareth stalked to the nearest balcony and shifted to his owl form.

Later…

"I just don't understand it, Jareth" Lady Gen exclaimed. "They are able come into my realm because I don't have the protective barriers on that side of my kingdom, but the Labyrinth! How were they able to penetrate its barriers?"

"They are getting smarter!" Jareth snapped.

"Have you talked to those primates that live on your lands, the… I don't know what they are called, those freakish things that like body parts!"

"I have talked to the Fireys and they know almost nothing about their distant relations." Jareth sighed and looked at his rumpled defeated goblin guard. They were scorched and frazzled. His army of goblins wasn't looking so good.

"I'm thinking that perhaps we should appeal again to the council for help. Jareth, I don't think that my horses and your goblins and a handful of mercenaries are going to help us win this war" Lady Gen said.

"The council won't help us Lady Gen, so don't be more of a fool than you must!" Jareth snapped.

Lady Gen rose from her seat in Jareth's throne room. She walked towards him, hazel eyes blazing, "Listen here Goblin King, those three Fire Devils did an extensive amount of damage to your Labyrinth tonight, and though you were able to stop them it took half a dozen crystal throws and a small army of goblins to do it. And there were only three! _Three!_" Jareth's hand itched to conjure a crystal and throw it at this mad raving woman, but then where would he be?

"I'm well aware of that Lady Gen, remember _I was there!"_

_"_Look, Jareth swallow your pride and let's go back to the council…perhaps we could work things out."

"It's beyond working things out with that lot." Jareth shifted uneasily.

"It's about the mortal girl, then?" Gen's voice was clipped.

"What of it?" Jareth's head shot up.

"Look Jareth, it's none of my business whom you dally about with, but for the Gods sake, lie to appease them, tell them that you want nothing to do with her and play off that you are ready to propose to a fae woman."

"Impossible" Jareth said. Lady Gen looked like she was ready to breathe fire.

"Pray tell?" Lady Gen's voice was sweet as honey.

"I married the girl" Jareth offered casually.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I married Sarah, she is my Queen" Jareth said simply.

Lady Gen rubbed her temples like she was having an intense migraine. Jareth watched her carefully, secretly conjuring up a crystal in case she bolted and went for his throat. Jareth didn't put it past her not to try.

"Remind me to send you a wedding gift" she told him. "Now about this war, what are we going to do?"


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews, i am writing as quick as I can, QUICK LIKE A BUNNY

Jareth came into Sarah's circular room without knocking. He found Sarah playing a game of cards with Hoggle...on her bed.

"Out!" Jareth bellowed. Hoggle quickly scrambled off the bed, scattering the cards in his wake. He gave a hurried goodbye to Sarah and left the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sarah started to pick up the cards, glaring at Jareth.

"What was that little wart doing on your bed, Sarah?" Jareth asked. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"A friend, Jareth. Hoggle is my friend" Sarah said.

"I had no idea that _friends"_ Jareth shuddered, "play card games on one's bed, particularly my wife's bed at that!"

"Jealous?"Sarah said, raising her chin defiantly.

Jareth grinned, pointed teeth flashing, "My dear, we are going to have a fabulous life together, I can see it now. But dearest, I think you would be wise to take heed of my warning and never let me catch that hog wart in your bed again!" Sarah's green eyes glazed over with anger and she threw the pack of cards in Jareth's face.

"You are so cruel and hateful! I hate you Jareth!" She cried. Jareth merely shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"You love me though, Sarah. You admitted it."

"And you love me too! Don't lie and shrug it off Jareth" Jareth sighed deeper this time, wishing that Sarah would indeed grow up and get over her foolish antics and whims. They were tiring.

"Sarah" Jareth's voice was low and dangerous "I've already explained this to you, and I won't do it again. _I Have no heart!" _Tears began to gather in Sarah's eye.

"Now Sarah" Jareth's voice coaxed, taking on a gentler tone "There's nothing to cry about. I've made you my Queen. Queen of the Labyrinth! And as long as you obey me, you can have everything you want." He glided towards Sarah and held out his hand, the diamond crescent lay glittering in his palm. Sarah saw it and felt a strange sensation, like it was drawing her to it. Forcing her to it.

"Come" Jareth's voice was gentle, but it was a command. Sarah went to him. He tied the ribbon on her slender neck and stood back and admired his handiwork. Then he took Sarah's arm and led her to one of the open windows. The Labyrinth gleamed in the red moonlight.

"Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you" Jareth told her. Sarah's eye took in the sprawling maze of hedges and walls and glittering stone. She saw the forest of trees where she traveled with Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo. She could make out the piles of junk that stood outside the walls of the Goblin City, and then finally the rows of goblin houses that were outside the castle. Everything looked dangerous, and yet it was beautiful. This was her home now.

Jareth, as if reading her thoughts said "Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes" Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, I'm going to war tomorrow" Sarah lost all her anger and gave Jareth an incredulous look.

"I don't know when I will be back" he went on, "The attack tonight proved that those blasted things are getting stronger. I'm leaving you here. You will be well guarded here. I promise you that."

"By myself?" Sarah stammered.

"No of course not! Foolish girl" Jareth said. "I'm leaving behind a legion of goblins..." Sarah made a dismissive gesture, "And...of course the Labyrinth will guard you, and you will have your silly friends at your beck and call."

"Is it as bad as all that?" Sarah questioned.

"You have no idea" Jareth said. He traced a fingertip along Sarah's jaw, her eyes widened, but she didn't draw away. _"The ribbon is working"_ Jareth thought. "This is not how I imagined spending my wedding night, but no matter, I will make it up to you" Sarah blushed, Jareth laughed.

"Seriously, dawn is approaching and I must make preparations. Go to sleep Sarah"

"But how can you be so dismissive of all of this!" Sarah said "I know there is a war Jareth, but we oh...damm! We connected, joined, got married, whatever you want to call it. I gave up everything for you! And all you can talk about it is a war and your jealousies with Hoggle." Jareth shoved Sarah in the direction of the bed.

"Got to bed Sarah. You have to obey me in all things, and yes I will be your slave, but not right now. I have a kingdom to run you silly child."

"I hate you !" Sarah hissed.

"Yes, yes, you hate me, but you also love me and vowed to do as I say! I say you go to sleep!" Jareth yelled. Sarah felt her eyes began to grow heavy and she collapsed on the floor in her white ball gown._"Damm you Jareth" _she thought as she succumbed to slumber. Jareth picked her up effortlessly and laid her on the bed. He kissed her lips, the lips that tasted of springtime, and said "Sleep well Sarah."


	32. Chapter 32

I updated! Reviews please!

Sarah's prediction was right, she hated Jareth that morning. She stood in the courtyard of the castle, surrounded by Jareth's faithful goblins. The sun was high and bright and Sarah was resplendent in yet another white ball gown. She was woken several hours after dawn by a goblin servant and was told to be dressed and wait in the courtyard until the king appeared, and appeared he did in a flashy show of glitter. He was dressed in the darkest of blacks, all leather, his pendent gleaming on his chest. He carried a large riding crop with him. He bowed low to Sarah, pointed teeth gleaming. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Has the Lady Gen arrived?" Jareth asked a goblin attendant.

"Here I am Goblin King" Lady Gen called. She walked into the courtyard leading the darkest, blackest Stallion that Sarah had ever seen. He was over eighteen hands high and towered over the petite Lady Gen.

"My trusty steed, I presume?"Jareth asked.

"Yes, this is the best of my stallions. I thought it was only fitting that the Goblin King ride him" Lady Gen replied. The stallion nickered and tossed his head, straining against the lead rope.

"Spirited, isn't he?" Jareth said. "I hope you haven't named him Misty or Stardew, or some other silly name."

"His name is Shield" Lady Gen said with a smile. "His mate is my mare Arrow. I figured that you needed all the protection that you could get."

"How thoughtful" Jareth drawled. He ran a gloved hand over Shield's flanks and the horse whinnied and barred it's teeth.

"Shield" Lady Gen warned in a low voice.

"He will do" Jareth said. "I'm rather use to creatures of all sorts trying to bite me. One more won't make a difference." He shot a meaningful look into Sarah's direction.She scowled. He put his boot into Shield's stirrup and lifted himself effortlessly into the saddle.

"Where are your mercenaries, Jareth?" Lady Gen asked in a worried tone. She looked at the sun and saw it was directly overhead. The day was going by fast.

"The captain and three of his guards should be here any moment" Jareth said. "The rest are meeting us at the base of the mountain pass."

"I have the rest of the horses penned outside the walls of the Labyrinth" Lady Gen said.

"Good" Jareth said " I picked out the smartest goblins as you wished."

"Wonderful" Lady Gen said dryly. She looked over in Sarah's direction and said in a kind voice, "Do you ride my Lady?"

Blushing, Sarah replied " A little. I am not very skilled."

Beaming Lady Gen said, "I'm happy that you ride, even if its only a little. Your King..." she scowled in Jareth's direction "...informed me of your recent nuptials. Congratulations."

Sarah didn't know what to say. "Thank you" she managed.

"I told Jareth that I promised you a wedding gift. I keep my promises." She glanced meaningful at Jareth who stared coolly back at her. Lady Gen raised her fingers to her lips and gave a loud whistle. A dazzling white stallion came cantering towards them. Lady Gen caught the horses bridle and steadied him. "This is my mare Arrow's colt. His name is Bree. He is my gift to you." Sarah ran forward to touch the horse when Jareth's voice stopped her.

"Stop Sarah. He could be dangerous" he warned. Gen laughed.

"Stop it Goblin King. The colt came from my own Arrow. It has an impeccable bloodline and very good manners for one so young. I can't say that for everyone I meet. Come, Sarah. He won't bite." Sarah walked forward with a smile and stroked the horse gently. She was rewarded with a low whinny and a gentle nudge. Jareth watched her carefully, ready to rescue her at any moment should the horse trample her or bite.

"He like you already" Lady Gen said. She frowned at Jareth "You needn't worry Jareth, the horse is still young, but I trained him myself and he is as gentle as a kitten."

"She may keep him then" Jareth said." It will give her something to do in my absence."

"Jareth..." Lady Gen said, shading her eyes against the bright sun, "Are those repulsive creatures your mercenaries? The one's coming this way?"

Jareth turned in his saddle and saw three dark figures loping their way towards them, looking uncommonly harsh in the sunlight. A few goblin guards surrounded them, and they looked extremely uncomfortable. "Yes, they are" Jareth said, gazing at the tallest one.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry about the slow update, I know u guys are all dying! Sorry!

"You are late" Jareth snapped. The tallest thing threw himself on his knees and groveled to Jareth.

"Many pardons, Sire" the thing rasped. Sarah looked at the thing groveling on the ground in disgust. She had never seen a thing so hideous. She leaned against Bree and the horse nickered, giving her comfort. Although by now the girl knew enough to know that things weren't always what they seemed, and you can't judge a book by it's cover, etc, etc, Sarah knew right away that this hideous being reeked of evil. It didn't seem to bother Jareth though, she noted with grim humor.

"Get off the ground and stop sniveling! I am not paying you to waste my time" Jareth looked down at the creature in contempt. The thing hesitated a moment before getting to his feet and Jareth took notice of that moments hesitation and struck the thing with his riding crop. The creature scrambled to his feet with yelp. Jareth smiled.

"Take your bosom companions there and wait for me outside the Labyrinth. Go!" Jareth looked angry, angry enough that he almost go off the horse to kick the creatures. The three creatures slithered away.

"Don't you dare go near my horses!" Lady Gen called out menacingly.

"What a brilliant bunch, I dare say they will come in hand when the battle gets rough" Jareth muttered.

"Your mercenaries..." Lady Gen began "...are severely lacking Goblin King"

Jareth sighed and laid his riding crop on his boot and looked at the ground through lowered lashes, "Don't I know it, such a pity" he clicked his tongue.

"Yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it?" Lady Gen said testily "Fortunately for us, or rather _me and my ponies_, I took the precaution of hiring more people."

"Who dearest Lady? Last time I looked, I didn't find allies in abundance that were sympathetic to our plight" Jareth sneered. Gods this woman was annoying!

"Your plight,rather, not mine." Sarah giggled and Jareth glared at her.

"So who in the devil's name are they?'

"Oh, some pixies and elves...I mentioned that we might have a tea party somewhere in the midst of all this. It was all very appealing to them."

"I find myself in your debt, my Lady" Jareth sneered "That is if we win this war with these damm pansies on our side."

" I do believe that I will check the horses, to make sure that your things have eaten them."

"If only..." Jareth muttered.

"Take care dearest Sarah, Bree will be very loyal and obedient to his mistress."

"Thank you Lady Gen" Sarah smiled "This gift is truly generous of you." Jareth looked at the girl closely. Lady Gen sauntered away on her mare Arrow.

"Well Sarah, it's time we say goodbye" Jareth slid of Shield and walked towards Sarah. Bree whinnied and pawed the ground. "Come Sarah, kiss me goodbye and send me away with a flourish. Who knows? I may never come back and you will be lonely for a lifetime, forever practically."

"It's not long at all" Sarah smirked. She gave Jareth a ghost of a smile. "Go Jareth. Go fight your war, but I will not give you my kiss."

"I have given you everything.." Jareth began in a foreboding voice. His hand twitched, itching to slap the girl for impudence, but he kept himself in check.

"Yes, so I keep hearing" Sarah replied dryly. " I know, I know, you have no heart, so why should it matter if I kiss you or not? If you should die..." She paused and looked at Jareth, "If you should die, you will not think of me at all in your last moments, so why bother? You have no heart.Why should I give you a kiss and send you off to battle with fond memories?"

"Damm you to hell!" Jareth spat.

I have not been able to update, the website would not let me upload! It was very frustrating, I heard some other people had the same problem. Whats the deal? Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews, you guys are the greatest.


	34. Chapter 34

"Same to you!" returned Sarah. Jareth took a step towards the girl, determined to cower her into submission, but then he stopped. He didn't have the heart for it today, and frankly he didn't have the time time for it either.

"Very well, Sarah, very well" Jareth called Shield to him, and then proceeded to mount the stallion swiftly.

"Goodbye, Jareth" Sarah said softly.

Jareth turned around in the saddle and looked at Sarah. His hair blew slightly in the wind and his aquiline features stood out more than ever. "I will return, dearest Sarah."

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered... " Sarah murmured. Jareth gave her a sad smile and then looked away fast. Time was slipping by.

Sarah watched Jareth gallop away and into the maze of the Labyrinth. She turned on her heel and prepared to go back inside. She had no clue as to what to do with herself with Jareth gone. She was bored initially when she came here. She had wanted her plays or books to keep her company, and Jareth left her to her own devices so often, but he made it a point to be with her everyday, at least for an hour, and now she was at a loss.

Jareth had made it clear to his goblins that with him gone, Sarah was in charge. They had groaned and rolled their eyes and made obscene gestures until Jareth roared at them that he would throw them into the bog of eternal stench unless they stopped. They stopped.

And as for Sarah, she barely tolerated the goblins in her presence. Hoggle tried his best to keep their grubby hands off her when Jareth's back was turned, and Sarah found that she would have had a calling in soccer had she stayed in the aboveground. She kicked the goblins so hard they cleared the hedges of the Labyrinth.

Sarah looked up and saw the looming stone castle. How intimidating it was to her when she first came to the Labyrinth! And how far away it seemed. Never would she have guessed that it would become her home. Never would have she guessed that she would become the Goblin King's Queen. It was something that had dreamed about so many times. It was a wish held closer to her heart than any others, even acting. She had wanted this, hadn't she?

"Sarah!" Hoggle called. Sarah turned sharply and almost twisted her ankle. _"Damm slippers"_ she thought. Her slippers, like her gown, were pretty and delicate, and absolutely impractical. What Sarah wouldn't give for some sneakers.

"Have you hurt yourself, Sarah?" Hoggle frowned.

"No, gave my ankle a bit of a wrench though" she winced.

"You are not scared, Sarah?"

"No, why should I be? I am not the one who's fighting a war!" Sarah gave a dry laugh.

"No I means about being here by yerself" Hoggle said. Sarah stopped walking and looked at her friend.

"No, I am not afraid...Hoggle? Is there something I should know?" She asked this as calmly as possible. People were always keeping things from her! For an unordianry extraordinary girl, she was the last one to know things. But no matter. She refused to revert back to the spoiled selfish girl she had been. She was a Queen now. That had to mean something.

"Jareth left you in charge. In charge of everything. It's just that he is away, gone fighting this war. They sent some of their scouts down the mountains before, and they managed to get in!" Hoggle stamped his little foot in anger. "And they can do it again! Jareth left you, and all of us unprotected."

"I'm sure he left us some protection" Sarah soothed. _"The bastard had better, or there will be hell to pay when he gets back!" _Turning back towards Hoggle, she bent down on one knee and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I promise that even if Jareth left with nothing to protect ourselves against these creatures, I'll do my best. You are my friend and I would never let anything happen to you." She stood up and took Hoggle"s hand and together they walked towards the castle._ "How horrible can these things be?"_ Sarah thought to herself. Above them, the bright afternoon sky darkened as big storm clouds rolled in and began to gather above the castle.

Hugs and kisses and all that stuff. Sorry if it got a lil gone with the wind there. Wasn't aiming for that. Sarah is no Scarlett.


	35. Chapter 35

Sarah ate alone with Hoggle in her room. She sent away the attendants who proclaimed that they would only be too willing to wait upon her. She knew that they didn't care for her, even though she was their Queen. Sarah was considered something of an upstart. The goblins could not fathom why his majesty could have chosen this frail human girl for their Queen.

Hoggle on the other hand, understood perfectly well why Jareth chose his friend Sarah. She was what the Labyrinth demanded. Beautiful in a fiery sharp way, with a sharp mind and a cunning wit. Jareth recognized a jewel when he saw one. Sarah was just that, a jewel. While her beauty was great, even greater than that of Jareth's Lady mother, it did not undermine her endless store of kindness and compassion. This was something Jareth's mother never had. Jareth's mother never loved anything.

The Lady Anais was beautiful, oh yes, she was as beautiful and delicate as a white rose, as a fresh snow flake, as beautiful as the night sky. And yet, she was an unhappy woman, always gazing into her mirror, searching for any new advances of wrinkles or crows feet. When she wasn't gazing into her mirror, she was admiring the bracelets that graced her dainty wrists, or measuring the size of the earrings and necklaces that his lordship bestowed upon her. She had no mind for books or stories. She had almost no imagination at all.

It was rumored that she was descended from Queen Gwennafer of Camelot, and that as a young girl she had wandered into a fairy ring and met Jareth's father. Lured by the false promises of eternal beauty and youth, Anais was only too happy to be taken away to the Labyrinth. But as the years passed, and his lordships interest in Anais wavered, Anais grew frantic at the thought of growing old. She was no longer a fresh young girl and his lordship collected many young mistresses half her age. Jareth's father had bestowed upon her many jewels and gifts at the birth of Jareth. This was when he commandeered the garden be planted just for her, and had ordered several unicorns be rounded up just for her amusement. Their grace and ageless beauty fascinated her. But it was not enough for her.

With each passing day, it seemed to Lady Anais that the lines and wrinkles she tried so hard to keep at bay were steadily marching across her face. She tried creams and expensive potions, and even asked the king to procure some fresh maiden blood so that she might take a blood bath to rejuvenate her body. The king merely looked at her and laughed.

Finally distraught, when Jareth's father produced yet another mistress to flaunt in her face, she took her life in the garden that the King gave her. Some say she slit her wrists and watched her human blood flow into the earth lying face down in the dirt, others say that she took one of her pearl necklaces and dipped it in poison and then swallowed the rope whole, letting the poison run loose in her body.

Hoggle remembered the day Lady Anais died well. He had been tending the inner gardens that day and came across her cold body. He had been the one to summon the king to his mistresses body. He had stood there watching the King come and inspect her body, impatient to be away, angry that he been called to deal with this matter. So what if she had died? He could have a dozen of her easily!Hoggle remembered that Jareth had been with him that day. He was a boy still, but incredibly handsome, hinting strongly of the man he would become. Jareth had stood passively by his father as he inspected Anais's body, eyes cold toward the woman that had born him.

Hoggle shuddered to himself, thinking back to that dreadful day. His eyes caught Sarah's and he relaxed. Nothing like that could happen to Sarah. She was so different from Anais. She was warm and caring. She had a heart and a mind that was brimming full of imagination. She appreciated the Labyrinth and it's deep magic and saw it for what it was.

Hoggle watched carefully as Sarah gazed out of window. She seemed sad even though she was smiling. _"She loves the rat"_ Hoggle chuckled inwardly. He noted the way she barely touched her food, shifting her body uneasily while keeping an eye on the window.

"A storms coming" Sarah told him. Hoggle looked out the window and saw that she was right.

"No need to worry" Hoggle told her.

"I'm not worried, its just that I am remembering, that's all" she twirled her fork with a smile. "It rained the night I wished Toby away." Her voice took on a dreamy tone, "It was the night that I met you guys." Hoggle beamed at her.

"It was the best day of my life!" Hoggle exclaimed.

"As is mine" Sarah said softly. She leaned across the table and took Hoggle's hand. Lightening flashed across the sky and Hoggle jumped up to latch the window shut. The winds began to blow strongly and howl as they twisted themselves around the eaves of the castle. Sarah fancied that she heard whispering from the corridors. The wind spattered rain drops against the windows and Sarah begin to feel chilled. She looked longingly at the comforter that was spread across her bed.

"I'll think I'll turn in" she told Hoggle with a small smile.

"Nothing wrong is there Sarah?"

"No. With all this fuss over Jareth's silly war, I'm exhausted."

"Well just call if ya need me" Hoggle told her. "I'll come running." Sarah smiled at the swarthy little dwarf all puffed up, ready to defend against the storm and winds. It touched Sarah's heart.

"Good night Hoggle. Sweet dreams."


	36. Chapter 36

Sarah was sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud clatter from the corridors. Slipping away from the warm nest of blankets and quilts, Sarah padded softly to her door. Craning her neck around the door way, she peered into the darkness of the hallway. Nothing. The rain continued to beat steadily against her windows as she walked back to the bed. Yawning, she slipped underneath the blankets and willed herself to close her eyes.

She stretched her legs underneath the covers in anticipation of finding a comfortable spot. Sarah was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt her toe come into contact with something that wasn't a sheet or a blanket. Quickly, Sarah cast the bedclothes aside and shrieked loudly in horror. There beside her feet lay a spider the size of a man's head. Its red eyes gleamed at Sarah while its sharp pincers clicked together. Sarah threw herself quickly onto the floor and ran to the door with all her might, but the spider jumped in her path.

_"Don't scream! For heaven's sake don't get hysterical!"_ Sarah told herself. The spider crawled towards her and Sarah felt the bile from her stomach rush into her throat. Sarah grasped blindly behind her. The vanity lay behind her and her hands struggled to find something that she could throw at this thing. She found a mirror and threw it with all her might at the spider, but it calmly sidestepped the object and continued on its way towards her.

Sarah felt her courage leaving her. She was running out of options. She thought about calling for Hoggle, but what could a dwarf do against this thing? She would never forgive herself if Hoggle was hurt. The spider was now a foot away, and Sarah had never felt more afraid in her life.

Sarah continued reaching behind and throwing every jewel, necklace, bracelet and tiara that Jareth had ever given her at this creature. Sarah managed to get in a good aim with the tiara and it struck the spider on the head, making it expel a loud hiss. Sarah saw that it seemed to tense up its legs as if it were going to jump. Sarah feared that it was going to go for her face. She drew her arm across her face, waiting to dodge its angry pincers, when suddenly the spider turned into a man.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" Sarah demanded. The man held his hands up and splayed out his long white fingers. Sarah shuddered remembering how moments ago they were long hairy spider legs. The man was smiling, clearly enjoying Sarah's fear.

"I am the Trickster" he said.

"The Trickster?" Sarah was dumbstruck. The man chuckled.

"Be at ease, Goblin Queen. I have not come to kill you this night."

"Then what …are you doing here?" Sarah said, trying to muster all her courage. God, she hated spiders.

"I would make my appearance known to the Goblin Queen, Queen of the Labyrinth" he bowed with a flourish.

"Shapeshifter" Sarah murmured.

"So then you know me and my kind?" The Trickster was pleased, very few mortals knew about him and his people.

"Leave now!" Sarah hissed "Before I call the guards to throw you out kicking and screaming."

"Is that any way to treat an ally?"

"You? Jareth never said…"

"There is much your King never told you" he sneered. "Jareth is a man that is bent on pleasing and protecting himself. It does not surprise me that he did not tell you of me."

"He would have told me before he left!" Sarah insisted.

"Perhaps it slipped his mind" the Trickster shrugged. "It matters not now, you are alone, and they" he pointed to a window "…are out there, waiting for you."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"The Fire Devils, my Lady" the Trickster said.

"The Goblin King is on his way to war with them right now as we speak" Sarah insisted.

"Yes my Lady, the majority of them will be waiting to clash swords and claws with your King, but the minority, shall we say, are waiting here for _you!"_

"Please leave now!" Sarah hissed. "My welfare is none of your concern."

"But it can be" he said with another smile. "I will return and discuss this later. If you are still alive that is." He bowed low to Sarah and then there was a sudden flash of lightening and Sarah was alone. She saw that he had left black tracks on the floor. Sarah shuddered, the tracks looked like some large animal did a crab walk out of the room, but Sarah knew better, it had been a spider.

Sarah spent the night curled up on a chair, too afraid to go to sleep. She was tired but the bed seemed contaminated to her now. That thing had been crawling on her sheets. It was a long night, and Sarah did a lot of thinking. She thought about Jareth and her life here in the Labyrinth. Then she thought about her old life back aboveground. She thought about her father and her mother. She thought about Toby and Karen. But mostly she thought about Jareth. She remembered that he had said that she and he were connected A magical bond. Sarah wondered if he knew just how afraid she was.


	37. Chapter 37

Sarah rushed out of her room at first light. She nearly collided with Hoggle in the hallway.

"Hoggle" she gasped, "Tell me, did Jareth say anything about shapeshifter allies?"

"Err..." Hoggle mumbled "No?"

"Hoggle, I am going to kill Jareth if he ever comes back from this blasted war!" Sarah yelled. "How I am I going to do it? How I am suppose to make the right decisions? To protect everyone?"

"You will" Hoggle soothed.

"I defeated the Labyrinth" Sarah said. She touched her neck, where Jareth's ribbon use to lay. "No happily ever after for me" Sarah sighed.

"You can do anything, Sarah!" Hoggle said. "You were the only girl ever to beat the King's Labyrinth, and you stole his heart to boot."

"That was sheer luck" Sarah said woefully. "I am a Queen now. For better or for worse, I am suppose to protect all you guys. I just haven't a clue as to how!" Sarah looked like she might burst into tears any minuet. Hoggle looked at his friend thoughtfully.

"You know Sarah..." he began. Sarah looked at him. "There is someone who might be able to help"

"Who?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"He is someone that Jareth uses when he has problems." Sarah looked shocked.

"Jareth? Jareth has problems with ruling?"Sarah smiled.

"I'm not sure entirely where is he" Hoggle said "This place being a place where nothing is what it seems has a good way of hiding things. But I did see Jareth slip through a strange door time after time."

"Lets go look for the door right away!" Sarah said. "We haven't a moment to lose. I need to know what the hell is going on here! Come on Hoggle." Sarah started running down the hallway in her white gown, delicate slippers tapping lightly against the floor.

"I'm coming Sarah" Hoggle scrambled after her on his short legs.

"Lets see..strange door.." Sarah muttered looking at all the doors that she saw, "They all look the same!"

"Lets try the third corridor" Hoggle suggested.

"Okay" Sarah said. She ran to one of the stone stairways and she began to climb frantically. Upon reaching the third floor, she ran down the hallway, searching for a strange looking doorway.

"It's not here!" She cried. She was about to run up the stairs again to go to another floor when something caught her eye. It was a strange door with a knob that looked like a hag. Sarah walked towards it. "I think I found it!" she called to Hoggle. Hoggle had just come up the stairs and he was gasping for breath.

"Good, because I'm pooped!" Hoggle slumped to the ground, his short legs tired.

"I'm going in" Sarah told him. Hoggle waved to her.

"Call me if you need me"

"Alright" Sarah took a deep breath and turned the knob. It cackled like a witch. Spooked, Sarah jumped a little. She was about to turn back when a gentle voice called out to her.

"Come in child, the door won't bite"

Sarah walked into the room warily. The door closed behind her and she repressed the urge to jump. The voice called out to her again and Sarah saw it was coming from a pool of water in the corner of the room. The water was silvery and it swirled and swirled until it formed a man's face.

"I'm Arthur" the face told her.

"I'm Sarah" Sarah said.

"Yes, I know" Arthur laughed gently. Sarah peered closely at him.

"You know me?"

"Yes, Jareth spoke of you often."

"He did?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he spoke to me of a beautiful girl with eyes the color of cold emeralds. It seems that you have bewitched our Goblin King. I commend you, you know it's not every day that mortal catches the fancy of a cold hearted fae" Arthur gave a watery chuckle.

"Thank you" Sarah said, unsure of where this was all going.

"Please don't be afraid, child. I know you have questions for me. Go ahead and ask them, they won't ask themselves you know."

"Yes, thank you. You know that Jareth left?"

"Yes" Arthur frowned "He went to war with the Lady Gen, he is going to fight the Fire Devils."

"Yes, he left to fight his war, and I am alone..."

"You are never alone here, my Lady Queen" Arthur admonished her gently. "You are the Queen of the Labyrinth and it's magic will answer to your call and surround you."

"Thats all very nice, but I haven't a clue as what to do!" Sarah snapped. "Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap" Sarah said hurriedly, "It's just this has been really sudden, and I have no training for this. I am mortal. The goblins are my responsibility until Jareth gets back. I was told that the majority of the Fire Devils will be meeting Jareth in battle, but some of them have managed to get down the mountain pass and they are determined to wreak havoc on the kingdom while Jareth is gone."

"I am aware of this" Arthur told her calmly. "Jareth was aware of this, too. He did not go about this blindly, I assure you my lady Queen."

"I'm sure" Sarah said hotly. "He was not the one visited by a shapeshifter last night!"

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, "My lord Jareth has great foresight. He thought that it would be wise to leave his kingdom, the lives of his of subjects in your care. He claimed that you were a resourceful girl."Arthur sighed and gave Sarah a sorrowful look " I know it must be hard for someone so young, but given the circumstances, what else can be done? It is now your duty."

"Forgive me for sniveling, " Sarah said. " I will do my best, I am just afraid that it won't be enough. How am I to protect everyone if these things decide to attack? Damm Jareth to hell!"

"My King has gone into great peril to safeguard his kingdom" Arthur told her gravely. "He is doing what he thinks is best."

"Perhaps" Sarah said slowly, "What Jareth thinks is not whats really best!" Her green eyes widened and then narrowed. " I see how it is Arthur. You don't have to pander to me anymore. I understand what needs to be done."

"My Lady Queen, please forgive me if I offended you..." Arthur began. Sarah stopped him.

"No, you did not offend me. .." Sarah was stopped when a flash of lightening broke through the sunny sky outside the window. The sky began to darken in seconds and the winds started to pick up pace and grow stronger. Sarah looked out at the growing storm. "They are growing stronger, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes my Lady Queen" Arthur told her. "I'm sorry that I was not the help that you were expecting."

"Its alright" Sarah told him.

"If it helps my Lady Queen, remember that you are the one that beat the Labyrinth, you bested our King, you..."

"Please, that was luck. Nothing more." Sarah watched the rain spatter hard against the window pane. "I was thrust unwilling into this position. I dreamt about this and read about things like this in books. But in no way am I prepared for a war." She turned to face Arthur.

"But My Lady Queen, you were meant for this! You are no ordinary girl."

"Perhaps, but I wasn't born with a sword in my hand." Sarah sighed "Never in my wildest dreams..." She twisted her fingers together. "I thought when Jareth made me Queen he would be here to protect me." Sarah felt herself become overcome with emotion. She sniffled discreetly, trying to clear her throat. Sarah smiled brightly at Arthur, "So Arthur, what do you know about Shapeshifters?"

Arthur smiled kindly at Sarah, relieved that he could be of some use, " I have heard my Lady Queen that these beings are neither good nor bad. However they usually have an inclination to serve their own purposes."

"Thats helpful" Sarah muttered. " Did Jareth mention that he had a shapeshifter ally?"

"No he did not my Lady Queen."

"Interesting"Sarah said.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey you guys, thanks for all the reviews, I am trying to update as much as possible.

Sarah lay awake in her bed. It was night now, and still the storm had not abetted. She twisted her fingers together and fretted, wishing she had someone to talk to. Arthur was kind, but so devoted to Jareth. Hoggle was her closest friend here in the Underground, but even he could offer her no comfort. Sarah realized that she missed Jareth. She missed their easy banter and bickering. He was cruel, no doubt about that. He often twisted her words and hurled them back at her with unnecessary force to make a point, but he never asked anything of her. She was his pampered delight, secretly he lived to cater to her every need, always watching out for her. Now it seemed no one was.

The only time Sarah had been wholly responsible for someone else other than her self was when she had run the Labyrinth to save Toby from becoming a Goblin. For those few brief hours she had felt terrible fear and apprehension. Sarah guessed this is what a parent must feel. She wasn't entirely sure because her father and Karen weren't prime examples, but during the hours that she had run the Labyrinth and been away from Toby, she felt an encompassing need to succeed, for Toby's sake. For Sarah understood that while she did not love Toby, she didn't need to in order to save him. He was an innocent. A child.

Sarah tossed and turned in her silken sheets, turning every which way to find a comfortable spot. The sound of the wind howling outside the castle made Sarah's skin crawl and break out in goosebumps. Exhausted but frustrated, Sarah tossed the sheets aside and slipped to the floor and made her way to the door. She padded down the silent hall, not sure where she was headed. Lightening made a brilliant flash of light and it stunned Sarah momentarily. She gathered her wits and quickly moved on. _"Such a big castle"_ Sarah though to herself. She decided that she wanted to explore some of the rooms on her floor, never having the chance before. Sarah picked a door at random and entered.

"Jareth's room" Sarah muttered, slapping herself on the forehead, "I should have known!" She walked further into the room and threw herself down onto the opulent bed. Everything in the room was done in deep reds and black tones. Absolutely typical of Jareth. Sarah walked to the wardrobe, she had a similar one in her room and Sarah knew it would be full of clothes. She opened the wardrobe door and immediately went to the outfits she knew. The leather armor, the royal blue shirt with the collar, the white feathery outfit. Sarah shook her head, it seemed like a lifetime ago!

"Having fun my Queen?"

Sarah had to stop herself from falling into the wardrobe. She spun around to face the voice.

"You," she said. The shapeshifter bowed and smiled.

"I said that I would be back" he said.

"I didn't doubt you" Sarah said. Her fingers twitched and she had the urge to twist them together.

"By now I'm sure My Lady that you've heard that I am no true ally of Jareth's" the shapeshifter said.

"How did you...?" Sarah began.

"Jareth has few allies my Lady. Very few. He does not go out and seek help often. I would have been willing had he called, but alas he did not."

"Pity" Sarah spat. "Now if you will leave..."

" Oh but My Lady, I don't think your King Jareth would forgive me if I left his beautiful Queen alone at the time she needs the most protection."

"You can fight the Fire Devils?" Sarah asked excitedly.

" I can, but not how you think or want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am only one man, one shapeshifter against their hordes. I am a fierce fighter, yes, but I choose to pick my battles wisely, it enhances my lifespan you see." Sarah frowned.

"So in short you are a coward" she said with contempt.

"No, simply a man who has the desire to the see the dawn of another day. Your King is reckless."

"Jareth is neither a coward or reckless" Sarah said coldly._ "Only in my wildest day dreams"_ Sarah thought.

"Oh?" the shapeshifter smiled. "So my sources lie when they told me that you were not happy at the prospect of being left alone, alone to defend Jareth's Kingdom? Alone to defend the lives of his subjects?"

"Oh so you have spies?" Sarah taunted. "Leave. Now!" She took a step further away the shapeshifter and moved towards the window. His black eyes watched each of her movements with care. "I won't repeat myself..." Sarah began but she was interrupted by a shards of flying glass that came in a shower as something broke the window pane. Sarah shrieked and moved aside quickly as a flying black burnt creature leaped from outside the window and into the room. It barreled straight towards the shapeshifter, and then it stopped. Sarah hid her squeal of disgust. She had never seen anything, anything ! More hideous. It's skin was parched and cracked and looked like an open festering wound. It's eyes were so dark that it was hard to distinguish them from the creature's black skin.

The shapeshifter meanwhile had dropped to it's haunches and transformed into a wolf with black markings. Sarah stayed very stay, waiting. The black thing, or really Fire Devil, stared at the wolf for half a second and then turned abruptly and headed straight for Sarah.. Sarah quickly threw herself to her knees and skidded across the marble floors, the creature still hot on her back. She scrambled towards the door, but the fire devil jumped in front of her. It's black features contorted into a grin and it

slowly advanced towards Sarah, making strange creaking noises as it crawled. The wolf jumped in front of Sarah and growled and snapped it's teeth. The thing raised it's head and tilted it to the side and smiled at the wolf, "Go away!" it hissed. "This is not your battle. The girl is mine!" The wolf lunged forward and tried the bite the thing around it's neck. The Fire Devil cursed and began to hiss fire out of it's nostril and out of the pores of it's body. The wolf let go with a yelp. The shapeshifter leaped aside and shifted to another form. This time the enormous spider that Sarah remembered from her earlier encounter appeared.

The spider clicked it's pincers together and advanced towards the Fire Devil. The Fire Devil blew smoke at the spider, but it didn't seem affected. It's eight eyes blinked and then it jumped at the Fire Devil. Sarah covered her eyes when the spider began to gouge out the Fire Devil's eyes with it's sharp pincers, digging deep into it's head with one of it's legs. Sarah felt ill as she heard the Fire Devil give one last scream and then fall dead to the floor with a thud.

The spider gave one last thrust with his pincers into the skull and then he transformed back into a man.

"Thank you" Sarah said faintly, " You saved my life." The shapeshifter bowed and smiled.

"Naturally, My Lady, the pleasure is mine." Sarah looked at him and the shapeshifter looked at her.

"So that was a Fire Devil" Sarah murmured. The shapeshifter nodded.

"Fearsome creatures. Normally they aren't too bright, but things are changing."

"Yes" Sarah whispered. " I had no idea."

"Your King is in for some fight" he said.

"Jareth will manage, I'm sure" Sarah said wryly.

"Yes, I'm sure your brat prince will. The Fire Devils are planning to attack here after all!"

"What!?" Sarah shrieked.

"It was all a ruse to get him away from the Labyrinth" the shapeshifter shrugged. "I thought you knew?"

"No, of course not!" Sarah snapped. "Do you take Jareth for a fool? He did not know!"

"Exactly" the shapeshifter purred. "The council planned on Jareth being reckless."

"The council?" Sarah questioned.

For the first time since she met him, the shapeshifter looked uncomfortable, " You really know nothing?" He took a step towards her and Sarah moved back, "Poor child. Jareth has told you nothing, and put you and his kingdom in great danger."

"I don't understand."

"Jareth went to the council to ask for support in his war against the Fire Devils. Now, even under normal circumstances the council was never happy with your Goblin King."

"Normal circumstances?" The shapeshifter grinned at Sarah, and she blushed.

"He married a mortal. Which is totally unheard of for a fae of his caliber."

"I see" Sarah said.

"For the past seven hundred years or so Jareth has been the thorn in the council's side. He is too high of rank to be rebuked. Jareth's father had enormous power and standing. They feared his father, so year after year, they made allowances for his son."

"So Jareth is somewhat of a rebel?" Sarah asked. This was amusing!

"Please, your King wrote the book on being a rebel. Everything he did, the way he runs his kingdom...lets just say that his magic is not tamed enough for the council. He makes them nervous."

"He has that effect" Sarah remarked dryly.

"The council saw the war between Jareth and the Fire Devils as a window of opportunity. It was the ideal chance to be rid of two unwanted pests, Jareth and the Fire Devils."

"Jareth was set up. That I understand. But you I don't understand. Thank you for saving my life, but where exactly do you fit it into all this?"

"Like Jareth, I am barely tolerated by the council. Actually, I take that back. The council tolerates me, they don't tolerate Jareth at all. But that tolerance grows thin. I don't expect our love affair to last much longer."

" I see" Sarah said guardedly. Her pretty forehead was wrinkled into a frown. "What now?"

"We fight my Lady" the shapeshifter said.


	39. Chapter 39

"Stunning" exclaimed the shapeshifter as he stood in the throne room looking out onto the Labyrinth, "It's beauty never fails to amaze me."

"The first time I saw it, I thought it was some kind of fairy land " Sarah admitted as she handed the shapeshifter a glass of wine. She herself took a cup of coffee, a mortal aboveground habit that had no wish to give up. Luckily Jareth had accommodated her and conjured up several bag fulls of coffee beans for her use. Thoughtful, no?

"I suppose your opinion has changed?" the shapeshifter asked.

"Yes and no" Sarah said slowly. She sat in one of the chairs that stood around the long green jade table. Looking at Jareth's throne thoughtfully, she answered, "Nothing is what it seems here. It drives me mad at times, but I am grateful to be here." The shapeshifter drank deeply from his cup of wine, admiring Sarah's beautiful features in the morning light.

"Do you love him?" he asked. Sarah looked startled and then angry.

"Does it matter?" she said icily. The shapeshifter shrugged his shoulders

"It's a dangerous thing to have captured the heart of a fae, especially a fae like Jareth."

"Well, luckily for me that has not happened, and most likely never will" Sarah said.

"Do you really believe that?" the shapeshifter asked, hiding his smile. _"Oh to be young and foolish!"_ he thought. _"Jareth sure knows how to pick them."_

"Yes" Sarah said, "I'm quite sure."

"You do realize that Jareth has left you in charge of this?" he gestured to the Labyrinth, "The fact that Jareth left his lands, his life essentially, in the hands of an eighteen year old girl absolutely reeks of his passionate love.."

"Or foolhardy recklessness, " Sarah smirked. "Well no matter, whatever and all that rot. We have a bloody war on our hands. Jareth's left me high and dry and we need to figure out what we are going to do. I'm assuming right in that you are completely on my side." The shapeshifter bowed.

"All right, Jareth left me two hundred goblins. That doesn't leave us much."

"I have a few...close acquaintances that I can call upon, but thats it."

"I have a horse!" Sarah quipped trying to make light of the situation. "We could try sending someone to Jareth, you know to appraise him of the situation" she added seriously.

The shapeshifter shook his head, "Impossible, we might as well try, but I doubt that they will reach him in time, the snows are melting now, and the mountain pass is dangerous to cross in this season because of the avalanches."

"Still, we should send someone! " Sarah stubbornly insisted, "Jareth will want to know, _believe me."_

"Agreed."

"I think I know the person as well. I will send my friend Hoggle. Jareth has.._tolerance _for him_"_

"You should call your friend now, my Lady. Time is of the essence" the shapeshifter said.

Sarah motioned for one of the goblin guards to come forward and told him to fetch Hoggle and bring him to the throne room. A few moments later Hoggle appeared.

"Sarah who is that creature there?" Hoggle asked suspiciously.

"This is my friend..."

"Arez" the shapeshifter said, " My name is Arez."

"Right, this is Arez. He is going to help us win the war against the Fire Devils."

"Eh? But them Fire Devils? Wait I thought that Jareth was fighting them now." Sarah shook her head. "Jareth's been tricked. They are coming here."

"Here, oh blimey! Sarah what are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight" Sarah said calmly.

"But won't Jareth.." Hoggle began but Sarah cut him off.

"Jareth can take care of himself. But he needs to know what is going on. I need you to go to him Hoggle."

"Me? Are you sure Sarah?" Sarah smiled at the dwarf.

"Of course I'm sure. I need you Hoggle. Take my horse, Bree, and go to the mountain pass and find Jareth. "

"I will do my best!" Hoggle said.

" I know you will" Sarah said, " Try to find Jareth as soon as possible. Arez thinks that they will attack tomorrow night. Tell him that we are not sure how large their numbers are and that we will seal off all entrances to Labyrinth, so he will have to find another way in. Tell him that I am going to hold them off as long as possible...tell him..." she paused, "I will be waiting for him."

"I will find him Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed as his short legs carried him out of the room, "Don't you worry!" he called as he disappeared.

"He will never make it time" Arez said.

"It doesn't matter, Jareth still needs to know, he would kill me if I didn't send word to him that his Kingdom is in danger."

_"And that you are in danger"_ Arez told himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Under Sarah's orders, Arez instructed to the Goblins to block all passages leading into the Labyrinth. They were missing Jareth's magical powers to seal the entrances with powerful magical wards, but they did the best they could with stones and deep trenches. They had locked the main gate as Hoggle had raced out of the maze on Bree's back, riding as if the devil were behind him.

Sarah ordered the captain of the guard to her and instructed that the two hundred goblins do a surprise ambush attack. The Labyrinth was their home and they knew it better than anyone else, she reminded them. She told them to pick their hiding places well, and then wait for her signal. Sarah had arranged for Arthur to tell her the minuet the Labyrinth walls had been breached. The only thing that really troubled Sarah was that instead of coming in all at once, she feared that they would slip in by small groups and slowly at a time. She was planning and hoping for an all or nothing ambush. But even if their little ambush tactic worked, Sarah knew this was going to be a dismal fight. The goblins, she made sure, were equipped with the toughest armor to protect their skin from the Fire Devil's burn. Arez had assured Sarah that the goblins would not suffer half as much as humans would, their skins were leathery and tough and could withstand some degree of heat. Still, Sarah was worried.

"Worried?" Arez asked amusedly.

"Very much" Sarah said.

"Have you planned that some of the goblins stay behind and protect you?"

"No" Sarah replied. Arez frowned angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because their job is out there" she pointed to the Labyrinth.

"Rather selfish of you" Arez sneered, "Jareth, I'm sure made a point to tell them to protect their Queen before he left? No?"

"He did" Sarah said dryly, "But circumstances have changed..."

"All the more reason for you to have bodyguards" Arez snapped.

"No" Sarah said firmly, "Their job is to protect the Labyrinth." Sarah walked over to one of the open windows and saw that the sun was coming down fast. Outside in the courtyard, she could see all the goblins marching off to their hiding places, dragging sharp tools and spears with them. Sarah smiled and then wished them all the luck in the world in her heart.

"Your King will be furious" Arez warned her. Sarah smiled, her green eyes lighting up like emeralds.

"Yes," she said demurely.

"My Lady this is not wise, please consider..."

"I have!" Sarah snapped angrily, " I think you forget who is in charge here, Arez. The fact of the matter is I am here and in charge and Jareth is not."

"Forgive me my Lady" Arez said noncommittally, "But Jareth will have all our heads on a platter if you die."

"Tell him, in that case, that I went mad, held a knife to your throat and you were desperate..." Sarah grinned, "Jareth understands desperation very well." Arez laughed. "Besides, " Sarah continued, " If I die," she paused, "If I die ,Jareth will only be angry at having to find a suitable replacement, another Queen to pander to his wishes." Arez shook his head.

"My Lady, have I not told you that Jareth is simply besotted with you? Everyone in this world knows of Jareth's devotion to the mortal girl that beat his Labyrinth. Many laugh and sneer at him for it,but Jareth holds fast to his desire to you."

"His fault not mine, and remember its only desire" Sarah said. "Did you call upon your friends or allies, whatever they are?"

"Yes, My Lady" Arez said.

"Good" Sarah replied. "The storms are coming, is this a sign?"

"Yes, it is always a signal of their aggression."

"Its good of them to give us a warning" Sarah remarked.

"Rather it is a sign of their lack of intelligence" Arez said. Sarah watched the rain fall with trepidation.

"I wonder if Hoggle reached Jareth" Sarah murmured.

"Unlikely" Arez said. "Your King will no doubt come prancing in after all the bloodshed is done."

_On the other side of the mountains_

"I don't understand this!" Jareth roared, "Where the hell are they?" Jareth reached down and grasped one of his mercenaries by the scruff and shook him like a small lap dog. "Damm you, you had better have a reason why I should spare your life!"

"Jareth!" screamed Lady Gen, "Put him down you fool!"

"Why should I?" snarled Jareth, "these fools misled us! I bet a fortune that we are being set up, isn't that so?" Jareth conjured up a dark purple crystal and held it close to the mercenaries face. "Tell me and I might just throw your body into a ravine instead of blasting it to a thousand pieces." The mercenaries face crumbled and he cried out in a high shrill voice, "It was the council! I swear we are only doing what they paid us to do!"

Jareth dropped the creature onto the cold snow and proceeded to crush the thing's fingers with the toe of his boot. "No need to be cruel Jareth" Lady Gen said sarcastically atop of Arrow. "You might as well cripple his other hand while you are at it, you know to even things out."

"Oh please your highness!" squealed the mercenary, writhing on the snow clutching his broken hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Jareth saw that his other hired help were attempting to make a run for it. Jareth threw the purple crystal at them and there was a loud blast and then nothing. The bodies of his mercenaries lay in broken pieces in the snow. Jareth sighed, "And they came so highly recommended" he muttered.

Lady Gen came trotting over to Jareth on her mare Arrow. She glanced at the burnt broken bodies lying in the snow and grimaced. "My elf scouts reported that they killed a straggling group of Fire Devils near the entrance to the mountain pass."

"They must have went around us" Jareth said. Lady Gen nodded.

"Where do you think the others went?"

"Wherever the council instructed them too, no doubt" Jareth's face was stony.

"Do you think..." Lady Gen began and then she was cut off by Hoggle's sharp cries.

"Your highness! Your Highness!" Hoggle cried. Jareth's head whipped around sharply, his mismatched eyes glowed hotly, "Hoghead" Jareth said calmly, "What _are you doing here?"_

"The Labyrinth!" Hoggle gasped, jumping off of Bree's back, "The Labyrinth is under attack!"

"What!" roared Jareth. His face went white.

"The Fire Devils are going to attack!" Hoggle said. His small shoulders were heaving with exertion.

"And Sarah?" Jareth asked quietly.

"Your Lady Sarah is preparing for war, your highness. She is recruiting the goblins." Hoggle said this with no small amount of pride. Jareth laughed and then sobered quickly.

"What else did she say Hedwart?" Jareth asked.

"She said that they were not sure how large their numbers where or when they would attack. She said that she would do her best to hold them off. They sealed up the entrances to the Labyrinth."

"Anything else?" Jareth barked.

"She said that she would be waiting for you" Hoggle choked out.

"Indeed" Jareth said softly. He turned to Lady Gen, "We must make haste. God knows what these bastards may have done already."


	41. Chapter 41

"The walls have been breached, your Highness" Arthur informed her. Sarah nodded grimly.

"So it begins" she whispered.

"They are coming in swarms, my Lady, your plan may work."

"How far have they gotten?" Sarah asked.

"They are still within the outer mazes, my Lady Queen."

"Good" Sarah said.

"If I may ask my Lady Queen, what is your signal?" Arthur said.

"I've arranged for the large fountain in the garden to be filled with oil. At my command Arez will light it."

"Can this Arez be trusted, my Lady Queen?"

"He is all I have" Sarah shrugged. "He also bought some of allies to help in this battle."

"Have your goblins seen them? Do they know not to go after them?"

Sarah shuddered, "Yes they have seen them and know that they are on our side." They were fearsome creatures,but Arez had assured her that they were entirely loyal to him. Sarah had noticed to be what looked like a Harpy staring hungrily at her out of the corner of it's eye. When Sarah had questioned Arez, he shrugged and asked her what she had expected. He added that the other side was equally as fearsome, better to have some of that manpower on their side.

"My Lady, hadn't you better reconsider having some body guards? Its not too late to recall some of the goblins to you."

"I've made my decision. I'm armed anyways." Sarah showed Arthur the thin sword she had slung around her waist.

"Can you use it my Lady?"

"I have good aim" Sarah said, recalling with mirth the incident where she tried to stab Jareth in the thigh. Such a pity that she missed. Well no matter, if she by some chance of God survived this battle, Sarah promised herself that she would have many, many, chances in the future.

"Oh damm!" Sarah cried. Her face went ashen, "I forgot the unicorns!"

"My Lady it is too late now!" Arthur told her.

"No, I can't leave them locked up in their meadow. What if the Fire Devils get in there?There are baby Unicorns in there!"Sarah started running towards the door.

"My Lady please wait! You cannot..."

"Are there any fields or pastures outside the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.. "Hurry tell me! I need to set them free!"

"I cannot allow you to jeopardize your safety my Lady" Arthur began, "The part of the Labyrinth where the unicorns are kept is well hidden. It is highly unlikely that these things will get in there!"

"It is highly likely!" Sarah yelled, "Now do please sod off if you are not going to help me."

"There is a large field that is on the Northeastern side, if you manage to unseal the entrance, though having a whole herd of Unicorns running at it together just might do it. This field is an extended part of Jareth's kingdom, they could room for days until they find the end or the opening." Arthur sighed deeply, "They will be safe there." Sarah scurried onto the balcony and shouted to Arez, "Light the signal when you see them advance towards the castle. I have to go!"

"My Lady!" Arez shouted at her, but Sarah whipped past him.

Sarah ran out the door without another word. She fled down the stair cases, barely touching the ground. Her long white gown fluttered softly behind her and her long hair streamed in the wind. Reaching the courtyard, she took off at a full run, never stopping, desperately trying to remember where the Unicorns were kept. She fell and tripped a few times on the hem of her long skirt. She scrapped her palms and knees on the rough stone floors of the maze, but each time she picked herself up and ran harder. At last she reached the entrance to the Unicorn's field. Nearly sobbing with relief she stumbled into the green pasture and looked around. "_"Oh thank God!"_ There on the far slope was the herd of Unicorns. They were still as deer and looking at her with a questioning gaze, and yet there was understanding in their eyes.

Sarah dropped to her haunches and cooed at them in a gentle voice. She told them that they must follow her, she wouldn't hurt them. They must follow her to a safer place. Sarah promised them that she would not allow anything to hurt them, only they must follow her! Several of the Unicorns neighed and gave low whinnies. What appeared to be the oldest and largest unicorn came trotting over to Sarah with his horn lowered. Sarah felt fear shoot through her looking at the long protruding horn, but then relief came when the Unicorn lowered himself to it's knees and stood in front of her. Sarah stood there, unsure of what to do. The unicorn raised it's head a bit and looked at her with it's wisdom filled eyes, as if to say "Go on, its alright." Sarah hitched up her long skirt and threw it to one side over her shoulder. Gingerly she hoisted herself onto the Unicorn's back.

With her knees, Sarah gently guided the Unicorn towards the entrance, back into the Labyrinth. The rest of the herd followed quickly._ "Northeast corner! I have to find it."_ Sarah looked up at the sky and saw it blacken as storm clouds began to roll in. She urged the Unicorn into a full gallop and Sarah felt the wind whip sharply at her skin. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and Sarah looked up again. _"It's the signal. I Have to hurry!"_

They continued to gallop in the direction of the Northeastern corner, through the blur of their speed, Sarah saw goblins leap out of their hiding places. The Fire Devils were rushing in swarms! Sarah clung tightly to the Unicorn while she craned her neck to check the others. They were running at top speed and they seemed too fast to bother the Fire Devils. They had their hands full with the Goblins. Sarah saw the Northeastern corner ahead. Her heart skipped a beat. They were almost there! Sarah pulled the Unicorn in to make a stop and the rest of the herd soared past them, breaking down the stone and mortar wall with their cloven hoofs. Sarah wanted to shout with glee. Sarah quickly dismounted and was trying to make the Unicorn follow the others when she heard shouting behind her. It was a group of three Fire Devils, _"Oh damm it all to hell" _Sarah thought. Sarah reached for her sword as the one of the three started advancing towards her, it's black fingers outstretched in Sarah's direction. Suddenly it made a lunge and knocked Sarah's sword from her hands. It reached for Sarah when suddenly the Unicorn beside Sarah lunged at it with it's horn. It gored the monster in the stomach. The Fire Devil took a few stops backward then slumped to ground. The Unicorn gave a loud whinny, tossing it's blood spattered horn menacing at the rest of the Fire Devils that stood open mouthed at the pair. Blood speckled Sarah, but she didn't care. She reached for her sword while the Fire Devils were still in their daze and with a deft flick of her wrist, she cut the head off of the one standing closest to her. The head rolled to the floor and it's black eyes blinked and then were stilled. Breathing hard, Sarah stood to face the other one when suddenly it bolted and ran away.


	42. Chapter 42

thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I was listening to Madonna's "Take A Bow" when I wrote this. Please keep reviewing!

After seeing that the Unicorn wouldn't leave her no matter what she said or how she coaxed, Sarah climbed unto it's back again and headed in the direction of the castle. Flaming arrows were being shot in the air, and everywhere she looked, Goblins and Fire Devils were fighting. Her heart lightened when she saw that they seemed to be winning. Or so she thought anyways.

The Unicorns hooves clattered on the pavement of the courtyard. Sarah quickly alighted from it's back. All around her she could hear the sounds of battles, the sharp cries, the death moans. She could see the blood. Both Goblin and Fire Devil blood mingled into the ground, tainting the plants in the garden. Sarah felt her stomach heave, but she willed herself to control it. Taking the steps two at a time, Sarah steeled herself for what lay ahead in the throne room.

Sarah held her sword at arms length, ready to fight anything that got in her way. She almost dropped it when she heard a voice call out, "Are you really going to use that thing on me?" It was Jareth.

Sarah felt like her tongue was made of dry lead, "Jareth you are here" she managed. Jareth moved towards Sarah quickly.

"You have blood on you!" he accused.

Sarah looked down at herself, "Oh?" she said. Sarah then found herself being clasped close to Jareth's chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

"Stupid girl" he said, then he let her go. "Stay here, Sarah. I replaced the wards on the castle. You should be safe."

"No. There is a battle going on!" Sarah said. Jareth turned to her quickly, his aquiline features stood out in his anger.

"Exactly, you foolish child. A hundred or more goblins have been slaughtered already! The Lady Gen has most of them cornered in the far west end of the Labyrinth. I must go..."

"Goblin King" a voice called. Sarah spun around and saw...Arez.

"You! " Jareth spat. He thrust Sarah behind him, but Sarah would have none of it. Arez walked slowly towards the couple, his dark eyes holding a dreamily haunting look. Sarah shivered, to her it seemed like he was half way into his spider form , a predator.

"What are you doing here Arez?" Jareth asked, lips curling into a sneer.

"I was hired by the council" Arez offered. He smiled and Sarah wondered how on earth could she have ever trusted him, "We really counted on you being the fool Jareth. I must say it worked extremely well."

"You must tell me how much they tossed at you to do their dirty work" Jareth snarled.

"Oh most definitely a King's ransom. You are in fact a King!" Arez smiled again and then his face morphed into a spider's face, eight eyes gleamed back at Jareth. "You must understand" Arez rasped, "I have nothing against you or yours..." he nodded towards Sarah, "In fact I rather admired you for a few years, defying the council like you did, an outcast among the Seelie court. But we all must make a living, no?"

Jareth quickly conjured up a crystal and threw it into the shapeshifter's face. Arez let out a howl as the crystal gouged a hole into it's cheek, tearing out bone and skin. Arez stepped quickly away from Jareth and morphed fully into a spider. It ran at full speed towards Jareth. Jareth managed to shove Sarah out of the way before he fell to the floor, struggling to keep Areze's pincers from piercing his heart. Finally Jareth gained some leverage when he broke off one of Arez'es hairy legs. The spider screamed so shrilly that Sarah had to cover her ears.

Jareth grasped the spider by one of it's remaining legs and flung it at a wall, but one of it's sharp claws struck Jareth on the arm , piercing through the skin and drawing a bloody line. Sarah ran to him, yelling "Jareth! Are you..." then her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground. Jareth looked at her prone form in horror, Arez had thrust one of his claw like legs into her back.

"I was paid for you and the girl" Arez rasped, "It's nothing personal..." He never got to finish the sentence because Jareth threw one of his crystals at it's head, this time piercing the brain. The spider fell forward in a graceless heap, it's legs sticking up in the air. Jareth kicked the thing away from Sarah. He then fell to his knees beside the girl and attempted to pick her up, she made a small gasping sound of pain, she struggled to speak.

"Don't love" Jareth crooned, placing a gloved finger on her soft lips. Jareth gently touched the part of her back where Arez had pierced her. He took his hand away quickly when he realized that it was drenched in her blood.

"Jareth" Sarah choked out. Jareth tried to lift her into his arms so that he could take her off the floor, but he couldn't. Every movement caused Sarah to cry out in pain. Each cry pierced Jareth's heart deeper than any arrow or claw. While Sarah was bleeding to death, Jareth's heart was also bleeding to death.

"It's time " Sarah said, her green eyes fluttering weakly.

"Time for what Sarah?" Jareth asked, wondering if the girl was losing her mind in the pain.

"To say goodbye, you idiot" Sarah said, wincing at every word.

"Not yet" Jareth said feverently, "Not yet, You are mine still. You promised to love me, do as I say and fear me. So help me God you will fear me Sarah. You will fear me enough not to die you stupid girl."

Sarah could feel her body slowly dying. She tried to move her arm and then her finger and found none of them would move. The sharp burning pain that she initially felt was now fading away into a dull persistent ache. Her eyelids felt heavy, like she was getting ready to drift off into sleep. Sarah knew that if she closed her eyes, and succumbed to the darkness that was surrounding her, it might be the last time that she would see the light in this world. With strength unknown to her, she leaned up a bit, causing the pain that had receded to come back at full peak. Tears came to her eyes. She grasped Jareth's neck in a weak hold, "Give me the child!" she hissed, this time slipping into delirium.

"Sarah,love, rest easy. Be still!" Jareth pleaded with her.

"Through dangers untold and hardship unnumbered" she gasped, "I have fought my to the castle beyond the goblin city! To take back the child you have stolen..." Jareth gently grasped a firm hold onto Sarah and lifted her into his arms. Sarah screamed and Jareth's jaw tightened. Rising from the floor, Sarah continued to rant, "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great!"

"Hush love! I am going to make you well." Jareth started in the direction of Arthur's room. Blood dripped onto the floor behind them. Jareth walked swiftly up the stairs, taking great care not jostle Sarah.

"My kingdom as great..." Sarah murmured.

Jareth looked at her face, noting that her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Quickening his step, he said to her, " And don't you dare _say it!" _Her pain filled eyes looked at him in a noncomprehending way, "_I have_ power over you!" he shouted, "So don't you dare die!"

"I've always been in love with you" Sarah said, then she slipped into unconsciousness.


	43. Chapter 43

"It's all you can give her my Lord," came Arthur's voice. "Either she will live or she won't. Besides, you have nothing more to give."

Jareth was kneeling on the stone floor cradling Sarah's limp form in his arms.

"She said she had always been in love with me" murmured Jareth. His head was bowed, looking at Sarah's pale face for any sign of life.

"My Lord, perhaps you should leave the girl. You still have work to do, Lady Gen cannot handle it all."

"Leave it! Leave me and let it all go to hell. I don't care anymore!" Jareth shouted. "Most of those things are dead anyways..."

"Your people need you" Arthur told him. "They have just faced a devastating battle, more than a hundred Goblins are dead."

"I said leave me be! Even if I walked among them, what comfort could I offer them? Look at me! Sarah may be lost to me in the next minuet! I waited a lifetime for this girl." Jareth tenderly brushed his hand against Sarah's cheek, "This unordinary, extraordinary girl."

"Jareth" a voice called from the doorway. It was Lady Gen. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood and her long brown hair was tangled, but there was triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"They are gone, finished, everyone of them" she told Jareth. He simply nodded. She exchanged a look with Arthur and then she took a step back away from Jareth.

"I will go" she said, Jareth did not look up. "If you need me Jareth..." she let her words trail in the air for a moment, then left.

"You gave her your heart, sire" Arthur told him, "It is all that can be done." Arthur's watery face was sorrowful.

"Damm this mortal race that Sarah belongs to...they are so frail. They die so easily!" Jareth pounded his fist on the ground.

"Her destiny took her here, Jareth" Arthur told him, "If she dies, that is her destiny also. No one, not even you can keep her from it."

"You are wrong old fool!" Jareth said. He gathered Sarah in his arms and rose up off the floor, "I turned the world upside down for this brat of a child and I will do it again!"

Jareth walked to the door with Sarah in his arms and kicked it open. He strode through the corridors, looking straight ahead, never stopping. He reached his bedroom and kicked the door open. Walking to his bed, he carefully lowered Sarah onto the mattress and covered her with a scarlet counterpane.

He kneeled at the bedside and took Sarah's cold hand. He sent a thousand blessings to the heavens when he saw that her chest moved softly with the rise and fall of her breathing. After what seemed an eternity, Jareth rose and clasped Sarah's hand to his heart, " I will be back Sarah. I promise, love, I will not leave you."

Jareth went quickly into his wardrobe and pulled out fresh white shirt. He quickly changed and then went to wash off the blood and grime from his face. There was very little, but still, it bothered him. He then conjured up a coarse burlap cloak, much like the one he used to disguise himself when Hoggle was leading Sarah out of the tunnels of the Labyrinth. He took one last look at the sleeping form of Sarah, still so pale and deathly still and then transformed. Flapping his owl wings against the setting sun, he took flight in one direction...to the council, namely one man, the council leader.

Landing on a sandy Grey balcony ledge, the large Grey barn owl shook itself and then Jareth transformed back. He pulled the cloak over his face and went in.

"I've been expecting you, Jareth" the old man said. He sat in a large wooden rocking chair by the fire. He didn't get, he just sat their rocking complacently with his hands in his lap. He did not wear the hood now, his eyes were in the open. They were a yellow color, of a sort. They weren't yellow from old age or sickness. They were simply yellow. The irises were ringed in black, which gave the man a reptilian look.

"You know the fine in our world for killing an old man like me, Jareth?" he said, still rocking with complacent ease. "Your father would not be so brash and foolhardy, young Jareth."

"I am not my father, old man" Jareth said, stepping further into the room.

"No" the old man said, rocking faster, "I suppose you are not. More the pity."

"You know what I came here for?" asked Jareth.

"I do." The old man stopped rocking. "You know Jareth, it didn't have to come to this. You know your place in our world. Your father..."

"You must be hard of hearing you old fool, or seeing. I am not my father." The old man smiled kindly at Jareth.

"Your father gallivanted around with mortal women. But he gave them their place and they stuck to it. He never made them Queen, or" the old man continued with a glint of anger in his eyes, "...gave them a part of his immortality."

"What I do in my Kingdom is none of your concern."

"Oh but it is. Your foolish antics make a mockery of what it means to be a fae."

"So you attack my Kingdom, you essentially let the enemy in, all to teach me a lesson." Jareth was now standing in front of the old man, "Well I am sad to say, the lesson goes unlearned."

"You will pay more than half of what your kingdom possess in goods and jewels if you harm me!" the old man screeched, "The other's will go after you to avenge me, you know they will! Everyone was itching at the chance to get you Jareth."

"Anything else?" Jareth asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He flexed his gloved fingers, making the leather stretch and crackle. "You know, it didn't have to come to this Octavius. I am not my father, but we could have had a working relationship. You didn't have threaten what was mine old man."

"You needed to get off your high horse my boy and learn a lesson." The old man was now screaming into Jareth's face, spittle flying everywhere. " I set your kingdom as an example that others must never follow!" Jareth leaned his head back and laughed.

"Are we in school? Are my little Goblin's taunting and hurting your precious fae pride so very much? Must I go sit in the corner. Honestly old man, the mortal years that you spent on earth must have rubbed off on you!"

"I sent word to the shapeshifter and paid him handsomely for his deeds, I knew you would survive Jareth, I never meant to kill _you_. The old man began rocking in his chair again, keeping his eye on Jareth in front of him. "You are your father's son in so many ways, and your father was a much beloved member of our council."

"You invaded my lands and killed a number of my people!" Jareth said coldly, "You owe me many lives Octavius. The old man went on talking as if he hadn't heard Jareth.

"It was that girl that got you twisted my boy, _that mortal girl."_ The old man nodded to himself and whistled, "It was _her."_

_"_Indeed" Jareth said. Then pulling out a dark purple crystal from inside of his cloak, Jareth threw it at the council leader, killing him in seconds. "Such a pity" Jareth said, looking down at the decapitated council leader, " I could have waited to make the old man suffer."

Jareth walked back onto the open balcony and shifted once again to his owl form. The moon was high in the sky, casting a milky glow everywhere. Jareth sped through the darkness back to Labyrinth. He had to see his Sarah. 


	44. Chapter 44

"Send her away" Jareth snarled from his post at Sarah's bedside. It had been almost a week since the final showdown between Jareth and the council leader, and still Sarah had not recovered much. However, Jareth was just thankful that she was alive. This gave him hope that one day soon she would open her green eyes and look at him in that special way of hers, that look that he had seen so often and yet ignored so much. Jareth longed to have Sarah look at him, in any way, in anger, in tenderness, in amusement, anything but this deathly stillness. Jareth wanted dearly to erase the look of pain that she constantly wore on her face as she slept.

The goblin attendant bowed, " I will tell Lady Gen that you sent her your regards, sire"

"Tell her I wipe my snot on her shoes, I don't care!" Jareth roared. The nights and days of waiting and hovering at Sarah's bedside was wearing on Jareth, but he refused to leave her. Tenderly he stroked her hand and fluffed her pillows, magically keeping the temperature in her room warm, lest his Sarah become chilled. He bought healers from all over the realm and together they concocted potions and tonics that they tried to slip down Sarah's throat to no avail. The only true remedy it seemed, was sleep, and time.

Jareth did not sleep in the bed next to her. Instead he stayed lounging in a chair near enough to grasp her hand. He became like a stone fixture, only blinking or moving when Sarah's sleeping behavior changed. Sometimes she would grow feverish and she would call out for her mother, who died in a car crash a year after Sarah first visited the Labyrinth. Other times she would call out for her friends. When she did this, Jareth would call for Hoggle, Ludo and Didymous to be brought to the room. Jealously, he watched them as they crowded around her bed, each of them trying to bring her back. Sadly, Sarah never responded.

Sometimes, late at night, Jareth fancied that Sarah whispered his name. Jareth then would grab Sarah's hand and wring it with desperation, "Yes love?" he would say, "What do you want dearest, anything you desire, I shall get it for you! Just open your eyes, Sarah." Jareth would wait for several minuets, making sure that he wouldn't miss her next whisper, and when she remained silent, he laid back in his chair, never moving, always silent, and always watching.

In this time, Jareth let his kingdom suffer. He could not bear to be wrenched away from Sarah's bedside, fearful that she might wake at any moment. The goblins worked hard to repair the damages, and some scouts were sent to find the unicorns in the far pasture. The dead were buried and a period of mourning elapsed, but Jareth would have nothing to do with it.

Then one morning, while Jareth lay lounging in his chair, Sarah opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw the flutter of the curtains in the breeze, she heard the chirping of the birds in their cages, and then her eyes came upon Jareth. His mismatched eyes were staring a hole into her face.

"I must be in hell" Sarah muttered. Jareth laughed and then sprang forward to clasp her hand.

"If you want to be there so be it!" Jareth said, "I would do anything for you Sarah, even transport you to the bowels of hell itself, if you so wished."

"I must be dreaming" Sarah said, giving Jareth a look like she didn't know him. Jareth laughed again.

"No, unless it is the sweetest dream that you have ever dreamt! The one that came true." Jareth exclaimed. His face was radiant with the joy he felt.

"I remember..." Sarah began, but Jareth interrupted.

"It doesn't matter Sarah. Forget everything. You are here with me now" Jareth told her. "Anything that you want, anything that you desire, I will get it for you Sarah. You need only ask."

"I must be dreaming" Sarah insisted, trying to rise from her bed. Jareth gently forced her back down.

"No, Sarah you are not dreaming."

"I remember Arez, and then turning into a spider... Did you win?"

"Yes, yes everything is falling into place. We killed them all."Jareth was beginning to become agitated.

"You did!" Sarah sat upright and then fell back with a groan, "My back feels like someone poked me with a white hot sword." Jareth scowled.

"Forget everything"he told her, "Concentrate on regaining your strength."

"I feel like my mind is a blur" she said. Frowning, she went on, "I feel like I've been drunk, so wild and strange were my dreams. I feel like there was no yesterday, but there was." She turned towards Jareth."Wasn't there?"

"Forget it, Sarah, it no longer matters."

"But it does! I feel like somehow I slept my life away..."

"I will make it up to you, Sarah" Jareth said. "I've been a fool, I almost lost you, you precious thing. From now on, I will work harder to ensure that no man or thing takes you from me!" Jareth leaned down over Sarah and then holding her face gently with both hands, he kissed her. A hard, determined, and yet passionate kiss. Sarah felt overwhelmed and had to catch her breath. She had never been kissed like that in her life.

"You are mine!" Jareth growled in her ear, and then he kissed her again. "You are mine and always was and always will be!" Sarah lay staring wide eyed at him. This was not the Jareth that she remembered. The Jareth she knew was aloof, cold and forever cynical. The man standing before her was a man that Sarah did not know. His eyes...were different, they were kinder somehow. The mismatched colors of the irises glittered brightly, giving Jareth a wild look, a dangerous look, but somehow he seemed tamer, and yet not quite. Jareth reminded Sarah of the caged lions that she saw at the zoo once, content to be brushed and fed by their keepers, and yet still deadly, still very much the predator.

"I swear I'm dreaming," she murmured, and then overcome with tiredness, she drifted off to sleep once more. Jareth sat once again in his chair and resumed watching her, his Sarah, and waiting for her to open her eyes again. He would be waiting, forever if need be.

For days Sarah slept, and from his chair, Jareth allowed himself to conduct business. He oversaw the rebuilding of the Goblin City. He gave his staff orders concerning Sarah's care, and he scribbled letters to the Lady Gen, who wrote daily, expressing her concerns over the weekly death threats that she kept receiving from various members of the council. They saw her as an accomplice to the ultimate demise of the council leader.

Jareth on the other hand, received a death threat every day. He usually ended up having a good laugh before tearing up the letters, until he read one that contained a death threat for Sarah. He roared and jumped from his chair, almost waking Sarah. _"Never again!"_ he thought. Never again would anyone threaten what was his. He growled for a goblin attendent to come watch Sarah. He needed to take a walk, he needed to think.


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry for the delay. Still brainstorming. Any ideas? Okay. Thanks for all the kind reviews. You guys are great.

While Jareth left, Sarah struggled to get out of bed. She heaved and crawled, and then fell on the floor, face down, but she got out of bed. Her legs felt weak and flimsy, like they would give out from under her at any moment. Gritting her teeth, she made it to her vanity. A bowl of clear, fresh water was at hand, and Sarah splashed some on her face, trying to wake herself up. Sarah stopped her splashing when she heard someone clearing their voice behind her.

"My Lady?" came a haughty voice. Sarah knew her, it was the goblin attendant that had waited on her before Jareth left. Sarah did not like the woman and as soon as Jareth left, she dismissed her and took care of all her personal toiletries herself. Sarah didn't mind at all. She had dreamt about this fairytale life as a child, kept it close to her heart in her teens, and now she found that she didn't have the heart or the will to have servants flock to her and be at her beck and call constantly. It didn't suit her, and she knew that this made Jareth uneasy. She was suppose to be a Queen after all.

Sarah turned around slowly, she was clumsy in her weakness. She tried to be careful but her elbow tipped her jewelry box and sent it flying towards the floor. Rubies, diamonds, pearls and emeralds spilled out. The goblin woman gave Sarah a look that made her feel foolish, and then she went to pick up the jewels.

"You should be more careful my Lady."

"Leave it" Sarah said in an icy voice. The woman rose slowly to her feet.

"As you wish" the woman's voice was mocking. She dusted her hands off at her apron, making every effort to appear as if she touched something filthy. Sarah did not miss this gesture.

"Please leave, your services are not wanted here" Sarah's voice was clipped and curt.

"I was sent to dress you my Lady" the woman gestured towards Sarah's wardrobe.

"Leave. It was a request the first time and now it is an order." The woman bowed and left. Sarah sighed and began to pick the jewels up off the ground, feeling exhausted already. When she was done she stepped over to her wardrobe and picked out periwinkle blue gown. It was a ball gown like all the others, pretty and delicate, but the color made Sarah pick it out. She was tired of wearing white. Using a ribbon, she tied up her hair to keep it out of her face. Feeling the searing pain in her back return , Sarah looked longingly at the bed, then she glanced at the chair that Jareth used. The chair was closer and the bed seemed so far away. Sarah walked to the chair and collapsed into it. Her eyelids fluttered and then finally they closed. Sarah was asleep.

Jareth walked in on her this way. He saw her sleeping in the chair. Sleeping sitting up, hands clasped in her lap, skirts pooled around her, Jareth saw what a child she still was. The life she had lived before, and the life that she had lived here had not marred her innocence. Jareth thought that she would be broken, or at least become something less than what she was, perhaps lose some of her vibrancy, but no...she was his Sarah.

Jareth had many women love him. He had enjoyed watching them grovel at his feet, begging for years for an ounce of his attention. He watched them fade away and laughed. His world was timeless, and Jareth was the keeper of time. He knew the value of time, especially to women, mortal women in particular. Jareth often watched the women who claimed they loved him. He watched as their lives progressed, some aged quickly, others lingered in youth. Some aged well, like trees, and others soured like rotten wine. But what amazed him was that even in their old age, and even at their deathbeds, their thoughts wandered back to the Goblin King with the mismatched eyes that had stolen their hearts and sometimes their youth.

When Jareth realized that he was in love with Sarah, he vowed that fate would not be so cruel to Sarah. She would be his, and his alone.She would live in Jareth's cruel world. She would never toil away at some insignificant mortal life, full of dead hopes and unrealized dreams. She had gotten the ultimate prize. He had given her his heart, though she did not know it...yet.

He stood by Sarah, watching her sleep in the chair. A stranger might think that he was sneering at the girl, but Jareth was looking at the girl with controlled passion and possessiveness. He leaned over to reach her waist, and she opened her eyes.

"Jareth" she said.

"Love" he said. Sarah grimaced.

"Do I disgust you that much?" Jareth snarled, gripping her tightly.

"My back !" Sarah hissed. Jareth quickly took her to the bed.

"Lie still" Jareth told her, "You should not have gotten out of bed!"

"Well I did, I felt fine..." Sarah went white.

"Shhh!" Jareth cooed to her. He quickly conjured a crystal that floated like a bubble. Sarah eyed it warily.

"What's that?" she said, bitting her lip against the pain.

"For sleep, it is what you need most, Sarah."

"Will I dream...about the ballroom?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"You need to rest. This is the quickest way to escape from the pain" Jareth said with desperation, "You must obey me in this Sarah. This is what I can offer."

"Then no" she told him.

"Obey me, Sarah" and then Jareth sent the bubble her way.

Jareth watched Sarah struggle with sleep and then it overcame her. He smiled half-heartedly, then pulled the covers around her, making Sarah look like a sleeping princess. "I will be generous in your dream, Sarah" he rumbled, then he walked away.

Jareth needed to see Arthur. He walked clicking in his heeled boots and burst in without warning. Arthur gave him a benign smile.

"My Lord Jareth!"

"Oh do shut up Arthur and tell me something worthwhile for once! No wonder they grew to hate you in Camelot. You were so boring." Arthur laughed.

"A greeting is only proper, my Lord King."

"To hell with greetings!" Jareth roared.

"Yes my Lord" Arthur answered, "If I may, how is her Ladyship?"

"Sarah ...is failing." Jareth shrugged and walked the room in agitation. "She may recover completely of course"

"Of course" Arthur said.

"Then again she may become worse."

"My Lord if I may say so, she behaved most admirably in your absence. She ensured that the Labyrinth was protected, she..."

"Why did you never demand to see Arez!" Jareth snapped, "You would have saw him for what he was."

"I did see him"Arthur replied calmly, "I knew exactly what he was. There was nothing I could do. The most I could hope for was that he would wait, wait for you and her to be together again. This way Sarah would have had a chance at survival. I never doubted you. I never doubted that you would come to her aid."

"Of course" snarled Jareth, "You find me so damm honorable. I left my kingdom in the hands of an eighteen year old." He laughed.

"She is a capable and resourceful girl" Arthur said.

"I am a fool" Jareth said. "I am a fool to pander to this girl. My life and world is turned upside down for a girl of eighteen."

"You love her" Arthur observed.

"I do" Jareth said. His eyes glazed over and became darker with passion and ill concealed lust.


	46. Chapter 46

hey guys thanks for all the kind reviews. Its soo sweet, but the thing about my chapters. They are kinda short, so kill me. No, well...err...they do not seem short to me. You know how it is when you are writing them. Well...yeah. I am going to shut it.

In her dreams, Sarah stepped onto the dance floor of the ballroom. She craned her neck in every direction, looking for someone that was apparently was not there.

Sarah felt the tremors of music that vibrated throughout the room. It was overpowering and very loud. It made her head buzz and everything felt and seemed surreal. She couldn't control her limbs, and she moved as if she were sleeping. Which of course she was. Sarah was in a dream.

Glancing down at her arms, Sarah saw a dress that she knew very well. Shimmery white and sparkled with beads, this dress would live in Sarah's memory forever._ "Oh damm, I am here again! As if once in lifetime wasn't bad enough."_

Sarah tried to stand still, but it was near impossible. There were so many dancers on the floor, all milling about, smiling, talking, laughing. She was getting jostled every which way she turned. The ball gown that she was wearing was heavy and cumbersome. When Sarah tried to elbow her way out of the crowds, her dress kept her back. She felt dizzy and hot and very tired. The music was blaring and it hurt her ears.

"Sarah"

Sarah used all her will and turned around to find the voice that had spoken her name. She tripped in her clumsiness, but she didn't fall. Strong arms caught her. Sarah raised her eyes to meet his dark mismatched ones. It was Jareth.

"I remember saying as the world falls down, not as Sarah falls down" Jareth smirked. Sarah blushed.

"Come" Jareth said. He led Sarah away from the dancers, away from everything until they were alone. The music was still there, only it hummed in the distance, gently and softly. Sarah was able to move freely, and her body felt light and unreal. Instead of the blaring white ballroom, it seemed that they were together, dancing on a plane of stars against the backdrop of a dark blue sky. The ballroom floor was still beneath their feet, and their reflections shone up at them, but otherwise they were very much alone.

"Look at the moon Sarah" Jareth told her, holding her close and swaying to the music. Sarah looked up and the moon hung bright and full around them. Pale and luminous, it shone like a milky pearl. Jareth grasped one of Sarah's hands as they danced together. "I've brought you a gift" he told her.

"I'm tired of gifts" Sarah said. Jareth raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Pity. I will never tire of giving them to you. Look at your hand!" Sarah looked at her hand and on the third finger of her left hand there was an enormous gem, possibly a pearl, that looked like the moon that was hanging over head.

"It's pretty" Sarah admitted. "Thank you."

"A mere pittance" Jareth shrugged, "I told you from the time that you were fifteen I would give you the moon. You know by now Sarah that I always keep my promises."

"Always" Sarah said. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Jareth." Jareth twirled her around and around, laughing as she became dizzy. Finally Jareth took pity on the girl and stopped.

"I never thanked you for taking care of the Labyrinth in my absence."

"You don't need to" Sarah told him. "You know I would have done anything for you!" Sarah looked at Jareth with a devoted expression glowing in her emerald eyes. Jareth stopped dancing with the girl, and took her by the upper arms, drawing her close.

"I didn't know. You never know with mortals, Sarah my dear. Its true that you are much changed and improved from the spoiled fifteen year old that you once were, but still...you are still a child. I was wrong to leave you with so much responsibility."

"Wrong?" Sarah spat. She struggled against him, "Wrong indeed! Haven't I proved myself, Jareth? Haven't I done everything you asked?"

"That and more" Jareth soothed her. "Hush Sarah, just let me dance with you. Let us be together uninterrupted as it should be in this dream. You need your rest. Let me give that to you"

"I almost died, didn't I?" Sarah asked him, ignoring his request to be still and calm. "What happened, exactly? What aren't you telling me?" Jareth released her arms and looked at her. "I risked my life for you!" She screamed at him. "You took me out of my world and placed me within yours and expected me to do better than just cope. I became your Queen. Someday we will be lovers. What more can I give you Goblin King?"

Jareth stared at the girl impassively. "Stop acting like a spoilt child, Sarah. Its unbecoming. Whats said is said, as you recall, and whats done is done. I saved you Sarah. I saved you because I love you."

"You love me?"

"I do" Jareth told her. Sarah turned her head towards Jareth and kissed him on the lips, very swiftly and softly.

"And now?" she asked. Jareth looked at her with his mismatched eyes and gave Sarah a pointed smile.

"I do" he purred. Then softly, leaning on Jareth and standing on her tiptoes, Sarah kissed each of his eyelids, and then his cheeks.

"Now?"

Jareth took Sarah into his arms and crushed her to him. Making sure that she was looking at him, he kissed her.

"I do"

When Sarah woke, Jareth was there in his chair by her bed, and he was smiling at her.

"Jareth" Sarah called and reached for him tiredly. Her arm felt like it made of lead and she struggled to move. Jareth, alarmed, leapt out of his chair. Her face was still ashen and dark circles were bruising her eyes.

"Sarah? Are you still weak?" He stroked her forehead and realized that she was feverish.

Sarah smiled weakly at him. "Its nothing, I am fine." Jareth felt like the life went out of him for a moment, so dark were his thoughts. Pushing aside doubt and fear, he straightened and kissed her hand and then gave it back to her.

Jareth looked at her for a moment and then with pursed lips, he said, "Yes, you should rest, Sarah. I am sorry. This time I will give you a dreamless sleep." He touched her face gently with his fingertips. He conjured with his other hand a crystal and sent it to her. Instantly, Sarah, relaxed again and she fell into a deep sleep. She looked relaxed and at peace, and Jareth felt some of the tension leave him.

"Sleep well my love. I will make you well again." Jareth left the room and locked the door. He kicked a passing by goblin and commanded him to stay at the door as guard until Jareth came back. The goblin grumbled, but when Jareth threatened him with the bog of eternal stench, he shut his mouth. Fast.


	47. Chapter 47

For whoever said that this was the best story that they ever read, Labyrinth story, well...u made my day! Really. Thank You fellow readers!

"I think reparations are in order" Jareth drawled from his seat at the table. He was sitting at the head of the long jade table that housed the council. The air was thick with tension as faces of all kinds stared up at him. The said council was staring at him with faces that were a mixture of disbelief and fear. It seemed that the Goblin King was in his element this night.

"We were only following orders!" a mermaid lady said. She was sitting at Jareth's left side, and couldn't quite get over her luck at being placed so close to the devilishly handsome Goblin King.

"Not so" sneered a Fae lord, who was seated farthest from Jareth. "You were out of control Goblin King. Not all of us give a damm who your daddy is!"

"Well in that case..." Jareth said, beginning to raise himself out of his chair, "You won't give a damm when I've maimed your face."

"Now Jareth, lets all play nice" Lady Gen said from Jareth left side. She patted Jareth's arm. "The young Fae Lord's face is not all that to be sure!" The Fae Lord scowled darkly at the Lady Gen, who brushed it off with a girlish giggle. "But I think we should wait and do bloodshed until after the meeting" The Lady Gen continued brightly.

"Ever the voice of reason" Jareth sneered. Lady Gen smiled prettily.

"However the Goblin King is right" Lady Gen laughed. "Goodness, all of you stand guilty of treason and of obstructing the peace of this world!"

"Jareth's been a thorn in our side for years" thundered the King of the Satyrs, "For years he has disregarded the rules of this world, _our _world."

"His father let him do as he pleased, and because of this the council was forced to him a free reign. Now I say he got what he deserved and he should bow down to our rules once and for all!" the Fae Lord shouted. His face quivered with unmasked hate as he stared at the Lady Gen and Jareth.

"And who is here to enforced your little rules"? Jareth said, looking directly at him. "Your great fearless,_foolish_ council leader died by my hand!" Jareth screamed this last part, conjuring up a purple crystal, preparing to cast at anyone who got in his way.

"Jareth..." murmured the Lady Gen. "Enough!" she hissed. Jareth ignored her.

" I see that none of you are willing to part with the reparations of material goods that were requested!" Jareth got up from his seat and began to stalk around the table, holding in front of him the enormous purple crystal, which was swelling with power and growing larger with every passing second. "Precious jewels, hidden powers, gold and land are far to dear to part with it seems" he sneered, "Oh come come now! Its not as if I were asking for your loyalty or friendship." He stopped at the Queen of the Dryad's chair, "Or undying love" he whispered. The Lady looked at him like a bitch in heat. Her eyes sparkled invitingly at the Goblin King. "Not that I would willingly give you these things!" Jareth laughed cruelly. The Queen of the Dryads gave a him a deadly glare. The Goblin smiled at her and continued, "I could be generous and ask for reparations in flesh"

"You wouldn't dare!" the Fae Lord said from his chair.

"Wouldn't I?" Jareth said softly. "What wouldn't I do?" he growled. The Fae Lord pushed aside his chair and got up to walk towards Jareth.

"I am the viceroy to the Seelie Court. My lineage is strong and I have friends in powerful places Goblin King. What do you have? I see you are friends with no one, except the Lady Gen. The two of you together are nothing compared to what I have against you! You and your rag tag Kingdom of half wits and your wench of a mortal Queen..."

The Fae Lord stumbled and cried out in pain. Jareth slammed his crystal against the Fae's shoulder and severed his arm off. The Fae Lord lay screaming and cursing on the ground. Jareth smiled as he watched the blood pour out of the arm socket and form a pool of red on the floor. Cries of outrage came from all sides of the room.

"You are mad! The Seelie Court will have your head" the King of the Dwarfs roared.

"I will see you killed!" gasped the Fae Lord from the ground. Two of his servants came and picked their master up off the floor and carried him out of the room.

"Not before I take your other arm" Jareth told him calmly. "Well, are the rest of you prepared to make your reparations? In the flesh?" He chuckled. There was silence.

"Believe me when I say that I am being _very _generous. The damages in my kingdom were great, but the insult was greater. I have never entertained the notion of taking over your kingdoms or meddling in your affairs. I expected the same in return."

The Ice Queen began to speak, but the Goblin King held up the bloodied arm of the Fae Lord. She stopped, who wouldn't?

"What we ask for is very little" Lady Gen said, "You would still retain your kingdoms, no harm done on our part. We will ask for the three chests in gold, a chest of precious stones, a kingdom secret or two..." There was an uproar.

"Our Secrets!" screeched a mermaid, "You are asking us to give them up?"

"One or two" Lady Gen said. "When everything is said and done, we really deserve three, but as the Goblin King said, we are being very generous."

"We all signed a contract never to make war with one another, well...at least without fair warning. I had no such warning" Jareth said.

"Neither did I" Lady Gen said, "I know my Kingdom is not as great nor as big as some of yours, but I thank you for the trouble you went through to ensure that spies and Fire Devils slipped through my borders unnoticed."

"We ask for so little" the Goblin King lamented. Jareth had stretched himself out in his chair again, hanging a booted foot at one side.

"You would ask us to carve out our hearts and serve it to you on a platter if it pleases you" the Dwarf King growled.

"If it pleases me, maybe I will" Jareth told him. He swung his foot lazily in circles. "You choose to side with Octavius. Perhaps, my behaviors displeased you, but I was never the thorn in your sides that others would make me out to be. As I said before I never interfered, never! And perhaps I could have if I had wanted to. I know what goes on in my Kingdom as well as what happens in yours" Jareth smiled his pointed smile at the council members.

"What of it?" hissed the Dryad Queen.

"Do you really want to know?" Jareth said.

"You have no such intelligence Goblin King! You are lying."

"Am I?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and laughed mockingly at the Queen of the Dryads. "You really want to announce to this council what goes on illicitlyin your kingdom?" The Queen of the Dryad was as still as ice.

"What of the bloodbaths and maiden sacrifices?" Jareth said, "What of the hidden plots to kill not only but three members of this council?"

"You have no proof!" the Queen screeched.

"Oh but I have Madam Queen" Jareth said. He turned his attention to the rest of the council "I know all of you wanted me dead. Pity you weren't clever enough to succeed. Such a pity."

"Now if you will" Lady Gen said brightly, "Kindly take note of all items and rules on the lists I am sending to you and if you should have them all fill filled and brought to the Goblin City, then Jareth and myself are very much obliged."


	48. Chapter 48

This chapter is dedicated to Barb/mom. She reads all my work and tells me to keep going.

"The death threats seem to have subsided" Lady Gen noted to Jareth as they walked down to the courtyard. Any moment the council members would be sending their gifts of compensation and Jareth and the Lady Gen would be there to receive them.

"You do realize that it would be a full blown war if one of these idiots decides not to pay tribute" Jareth said.

"I do" Lady Gen gritted her teeth. "We do not have the resources to start or end another war, Goblin King."

"With these costly reparations, we do" Jareth grinned, "But fear not O fearless Queen of horses, I do not want another war"

Lady Gen whipped around and stared at Jareth in disbelief, "Oh really?'

"As I said to those imbeciles, I do not interfere. They can dance naked and howl at the blue moon for all I care."

"I'm glad" Lady Gen said. They entered the courtyard and stood around watching as the various envoys of the council came bearing chests laden with reparations and peace offerings. The placed each chest before Jareth's feet. He kicked a few open and sifted through them with his foot.

"Slim pickings" Jareth said, stepping on a jade bracelet and crushing it with his boot.

Lady Gen raised an eyebrow, "This should place you at the richest position in all the Kingdoms. I expected you to be ecstatic, or at least pleased."

"My Kingdom was already rich before these interlopers came." Jareth shrugged his fine shoulders and stalked around the courtyard in a bored fashion. "Besides this is only the beginning of the reparations that they will be forced to make to me!"

"Us, you mean," Lady Gen quipped. "Remember Goblin King, you owe me."

"Fine" Jareth stopped and looked at her, "Take all of this!" Jareth kicked a chest with his foot. "Take it, I don't want it. Only leave the secrets to me."

"I have no use for this!" Lady Gen laughed. "The secrets I admit intrigued me" She looked at Jareth for a moment and then smiled, "But you may have them. The life that I lead is relatively simple. I have no desire for power over the council. I will give you my share of secrets with a clear conscious" Lady Gen laughed and a twinkle came into her eyes.

"I'm leaving" she told him, "Keep everything, I don't want it." Jareth watched her as she walked out of the courtyard. He heard a whistle and then stamping of hooves, and she was gone. Jareth stood for awhile in the sunlight, watching closely as the envoys continued to bring in the chests of goods. He sighed and shifted impatiently after awhile. The quality of the goods and jewels were top rate, but Jareth had and was expecting something over the top. He was displeased.

"Jareth" Sarah called. She was wearing an apple green dress that billowed in the wind. Her long black hair was swept up in a simple bun. Her eyes still looked tired and pain filled, but they sparkled with happiness at the sight of Jareth.

Sarah was standing on the stone stairs that led into the castle. Gather her dress and bunching the folds together, she walked demurely down the steps.

"Sarah!" In two hot seconds the Goblin King was at Sarah's side. "You shouldn't be up."

"But I am" Sarah said blithely. "The air will do me good, and besides I wanted to check up on Bree. I haven't been a very attentive owner. Lady Gen would have a fit no doubt at the neglect that Bree has suffered."

"For Heaven's sake Sarah, you aren't the bloody help. I have dozens of stable hands to attend to this matter. You needn't concern yourself."

"It's my responsibility Jareth. I have so little to do here..." her voice wavered and then she caught sight of all the chests, "Jareth what are those?"

"These are reparations from the council."

"I see" Sarah said. "All of this is for?"

"Myself" Jareth answered her shortly. "Come" he said, taking her arm, "We should get you back to bed. This standing about can't be good for you."

"Can I look?" Sarah asked. "I've never seen this much, jewels, in one place" She dropped to her knees, skirts billowing out around her.

"Of course you can. But this stuff is junk, merely pittance. I can shower you with jewels if you wish. You only have to ask."

"These are beautiful" Sarah said, examining a pearl bracelet, "Its not that I am asking for anything Jareth. I just wanted to look."

"You can look all you want and take whatever you want. Whatever I have is yours Sarah" Jareth purred at her. Sarah smiled at him.

"Of course Jareth" and then her face fell, "Oh look this one is broken" Jareth glanced and it was the jade bracelet that he had crushed with his foot.

"Its only a trifle" he shrugged, "No doubt there are more in the chests"

"I like it" Sarah said, examining the bracelet, "Only part of it is missing, it reminds me a bit of your crescent. Look" Sarah held up the broken bracelet. "It's a half moon"

"It's broken" Jareth told her.

"I like it. May I have it?" Jareth nodded.

"I always liked jade. There is a simple elegance about it. My mother wore jade..." Sarah looked sad and far away for a moment. Then she shook her head and felt silly.

"Are you sorry that I took you away from that life, Sarah?" Jareth asked her quietly. He was staring straight into the sun and not at her. His body was tense. Sarah took note of all this.

"No." Sarah sighed. "I knew that life wasn't for me. This place changed me and spoiled me for ordinary life. If I had stayed I would have pined away...always looking for more. You knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes" Jareth said. He was looking at her now, "Although I wonder at times if I did an extremely stupid thing in brining you to this world. Its different, wonderful and magical, but it still has it's dangers, maybe even more so than the mortal world."

"You can't go back Jareth" Sarah told him, "I'm here now."

"Get off the ground Sarah. You do not need to get sicker. Come with me. I will take you back to your rooms, you must be tired." Jareth grabbed Sarah's waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Will you do something for me Jareth?" Sarah asked as they were entering the castle.

"Anything"

"Have this jade put on a chain for me please"

"But it's broken Sarah. I will find you one thats better" Jareth was incredulous.

"I want this one" Sarah insisted tiredly. Her steps were becoming slower and she dragged her feet.

"Fine" Jareth hissed, then he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"I felt fine, but now I am so tired..."

"You need rest, you will feel better" Jareth insisted.

"I don't think that will do it" Sarah said. Her green eyes were pale and tired.

"You will get well!" Jareth growled.

"I'm not that much of a fool Jareth. Though at times..." Sarah sighed and shifted on her pillows.

"Do you know after I came home from the Labyrinth with Toby, he was at that stage where he would have started saying his first words?"

Jareth shrugged. The boy had been young.

"I was hoping, secretly, that Toby would remember his time here. I was hoping that he would remember _you."_

"I would have thought that you would had hoped that he forget everything" Jareth said.

"Yes, but you see, after time passed, and it was apparent that Toby didn't remember anything, the more dream like and surreal the experience became for me. I thought everything was a dream, I thought _you _were a dream. It was selfish, but I prayed that Toby remembered. I prayed that this beautiful experience, possibly the best in my life, was real. If it wasn't , it would have been crushing to me."

"And if Toby remembered? What then? Would you have been content knowing that your time here in the Labyrinth was real and that you had someone else to share it with? Would you have been content with just that?"

"For a little while" Sarah said with a sigh. "But you came, and thank God I didn't have to live out the rest of my life that way."

"Would it have been so bad to be ordinary, Sarah?" Jareth's voice sounded old.

"You are asking me?" Sarah smiled at him. "You wrote the book on unordinary Goblin King, I just followed by example."

"You should rest" Jareth said with a growl.

"It won't do any good" Sarah said with a smile. "I will just wake up with the same pain and feel just as tired."

"Are you in pain all the time?" Jareth creased his brow in concern.

"Its not something that I can't manage Jareth"

"Still...there must be a way..."

"He tried to kill me, didn't he?"Sarah asked. Jareth determinedly looked away. "He changed form and then tried to kill me...didn't he? I know what my back feels like, and I've seen him in his spider form."

"Enough Sarah!" Jareth left her bed and stood in front of her, "Re-live it in your head if you must. But bloody hell, do NOT talk about it in front of me! "

"Jareth...I"

"I mean what I say Sarah. Do you think I turn the world upside down just for anyone? Do you? Do you think I wait around for a fifteen year old girl to grow up and gain some insight and then just let her die? Do you?" Jareth's face was alabaster in his anger. His thin lips were stretched into a cruel angry smile.

"No. Jareth I just wanted to know the truth. Its not fair that you know and I don't. I deserve to know" Sarah said. Her eyes were gleaming but there was an angry crease in her forehead. She sat up on the bed and glared at Jareth.

"The truth hurts like hell, little girl. You should know that better than anyone" Jareth told her, and then he left.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks for all the Kind reviews. I'm working hard to bring this all together, not as easy as it seems. Trying to work fast and yet still bring you guys quality stuff. I am also seriously considering a Harry Potter Fanfic, I am thinking Severus and Hermione. But don't worry. I will get this done and maybe do another Labyrinth fanfic.

Sarah felt the familiar pain rack her body, but she ignored it. She walked slowly throughout her room, picking things up and then putting them down. She flipped open the lid of her jewelry box and gazed down at the truth of Jareth's generosity. The pearls and jewels gleamed up at her. She flipped the lid back down.

Sarah continued to pace back and her forth. Time passed and the sun was setting. The winds were beginning to pick up and Sarah thought she heard the growls of thunder in the distance. Glancing out the window, she saw rain began to spatter the stones of the courtyard. It was really coming down hard. Sarah left the window open, allowing the rain spray into her room, wetting the drapes and forming a puddle on the floor.

Sarah stood in the rain and let it fall on her face. It was cold and stung her eyes, but somehow it made her feel more awake, more alive. The pain she felt was intense, but at times it made her drowsy and then Sarah felt like she wanted to do nothing more than curl up and sleep. Sleep forever.

"Sarah?" Hoggles voice came from her doorway.

"Hoggle" Sarah cried, rushing forward to greet her friend. She tried to pick him up and hug him, swinging him around in a way that she knew irritated him, but she couldn't. Every moment was painful and tiring.

"I"m so glad to see yer up, Sarah" Hoggle said."We was worried about you"

"You must tell Didymous and Ludo to come and see me...or perhaps I shall come to them. It doesn't matter."

"Didymous would be so happy to see ya Sarah, and Ludo too."

"I will go out of the castle tomorrow. I'm tired of being cooped up in here."

"Err...is Jareth going to like that?" Hoggle asked fearfully.

"Does it matter?" Sarah asked. Seeing Hoggle's fearful look, she smiled at him confidently, "Don't worry. He won't know."

"That one knows everything" Hoggle muttered.

"Oh come on! Surely Jareth doesn't know everything?" Sarah grumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed. She swung her legs thoughtfully, "On second thought. Perhaps he does. But it doesn't matter anyways."

"Whatever you say" Hoggle said.

"Its going to be fine" Sarah said. Then she stopped swinging her legs and fell back on the bed.

"Sarah!" Hoggle rushed to her side, his small swarthy face was alarmed.

"I'm alright, just a bit dizzy..."

"Sarah, let me get Jareth!"

"NO!" Sarah tried to sit up but couldn't. The blood was pounding in her ears and she could feel her heart racing. "No Hoggle, don't do that. If you are truly my friend, you will do as I say."

"Here let me get some water then" Hoggle pleaded with her. "You look peaked." He ran to the dresser where a pitcher of water stood. Pouring some in a glass, he held Sarah carefully, and she drank the water.

"Thank you. I"m fine Hoggle. I feel so much better." Sarah's eyes were pained and her pallor was deathly white. Hoggle wasn't fooled.

"Please Hoggle. I will be fine. I just need some rest!" Sarah pleaded.

"Yes, you rest Sarah" Hoggle told her as he backed away from the bed and towards the door. His eyes were worried. "Sleep well Sarah. If you should need me..." Then he slipped away.

It seemed like hours that Sarah lay on the bed, still as death, afraid to move for fear the pain would come back. The rain continued to pour down and the wind blew and blew. The air in the chamber was growing colder and still Sarah lay still. She did not have the strength to close the window.

She lay on the bed until she heard a clock somewhere chime, and she knew it was midnight. Wearily gathering her strength she got up off the bed and walked slowly to the window. The rain was steadily tapping away onto the stones of the courtyard, almost flooding the place. Sarah peered closely out the window when she thought she saw a shadow move. The wind howled mournfully and Sarah shivered. "_I've got to stop scaring myself"_ she thought. _"Grow up Williams!"_

"Sarah!" a voice chimed out from the courtyard. Sarah tried to shield her eyes from the rain as she peered closer.

"Sarah!" the voice repeated. Sarah turned pale. The voice was guttural now...low and husky. "Sarah" it chanted her name again. Sarah thought she was going mad! She couldn't see anything in this rain!

Then the rain started to clear and Sarah could see the silvery shadow of a woman. She had long silver hair all the way down her back. Her clothes were thin, near transparent. The shadow of the woman/thing was wavering in place, almost as if she were dancing. In her hands she held a strand of pearls. The woman held up the pearls and smiled knowingly at Sarah.

"Anais..?" Sarah murmured in amazement. Anais looked at Sarah and nodded. She began sliding the pearls in between her fingers, holding them up so that Sarah could see. Offering them to her.

"What are you doing?" came Jareth's voice from behind her. Sarah shrieked and spun around. Jareth stood there impassively looking at, with a faint sneer on his face.

"Well?"

"I...oh my God, Jareth I think I just saw your mother!"

"Your delusional" Jareth dismissed her. He looked out the window quickly. "There is nothing there, Sarah you must be imagining it." He smirked.

"No really..I know what I saw." Sarah insisted. "It was your mother. She was in the courtyard and she was holding pearls and ...it was like she was beckoning to me." Sarah bit back a sob.

"Is this some kind of ploy for attention?" Jareth asked coming closer to Sarah, his eyes glittering dangerously. "If it is, however selfish it may be, I am willing to comply" He ran his gloved fingers down Sarah's arms.

"Are you mad?" Sarah snapped. "I just saw your dead Mother!"

"This is the Labyrinth, its very possible." Jareth shrugged. "Ghosts are strange beings, peculiar in their wants and desires." He looked at Sarah closely, "Its best though to ignore them. Their characters and personalities in this form are distorted and ...I don't know. But you shouldn't treat them as real things, even in this magical plane of living, they still don't belong."

"I see" Sarah said.

"But still don't take anything for granted dear girl. Perhaps dear old mum wanted to tell you something!" Jareth laughed cruelly. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of ghosts? You mean?" Sarah asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, are you afraid of ghosts, Sarah?"

"I never saw one until now..." Sarah paused trying to choose the right words, "This thing, ghost seemed menacing. I'm sure it meant no good."

"Do you think I mean you harm Sarah?" Jareth asked her, eyes serious.

"No..."

"Oh Sarah you forget yourself" Jareth admonished as he began to circle the girl. "You are suppose to fear me and love me and do as I say."

"I only wanted the truth, Jareth. You should know me by now."

"Have I ever denied you anything, Sarah?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him. "You wished your brother away, I took him. YOU asked for more time, I gave it to you. You set the stage, set the limits and demanded Everything of me! Its time I got _something_ in return."

"What..I..Jareth?" Sarah green eyes widened as Jareth stroked her neck and then held her to him so fast and so hard that she could scarcely breath.

"You are mine Sarah. You were always mine" he hissed as he kissed her face, his fingers digging into the tender flesh of her neck. "I would want to kill you myself before I let anyone else have you, even Death."

"Jareth.." Sarah tried again, but Jareth's iron like grip on her only increased.

"You don't understand how long I have waited to have you Sarah! How many centuries of waiting as each child was wished away to me, and then finding it was never you. You will never understand this..." he murmured in her ear. "My longing for you is ceaseless." He slipped one of Sarah's sleeves down her arm. "It burns like fire..." Sarah stood perfectly still.

"I wonder do you feel the same way for me, Sarah" Jareth said as he slipped the other sleeve down past her shoulder. "You are still so very young and naive"

"You know that I do. I gave up my world for you Jareth. I would do anything for you." Sarah told him.

"I certainly hope so" Jareth said as he leaned into kiss her before taking her in his arms and towards the bed.


	50. Chapter 50

"Sarah you are not eating" Jareth admonished.

"I am not hungry" Sarah said tiredly. She sat slumped in her chair, ball gown spread out around her, framing her delicate body. Her tired eyes met Jareth's with a wearied look of defeat in them.

"You need to eat" Jareth told her.

"I am not hungry" Sarah repeated. She smiled sweetly at the Goblin King, "And besides you can't make me!" Sarah laughed bitterly.

"You need your strength, Sarah. You need nourishment in order to get well. This is a rule that bodes well for both mortal and fae."

"I've had enough" Sarah said quietly, rising from her chair. Her thin slippers clicked delicately on the floor. She went to stand beside Jareth, who had stopped eating and was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"It's rather hot tonight" Sarah remarked, "Don't you think so?"

"Not particularly" Jareth said, his eyes glued to Sarah's face, "I actually think its quite cold in here. Of course I could be wrong." His eyes flicked towards Sarah's, searching for some sort of sign.

"Perhaps" Sarah said, putting her arms around Jareth's shoulders. He sat still in his chair, relishing the feel of her, his Sarah.

"This feeling, or rather this night reminds me of the summer nights I had as a child" Sarah said. "When I was younger, my father allowed me to spend a few summers with my mother's family. Her parents were pleased to have a grandchild, and since they rarely saw their own daughter, they welcomed me each summer with open arms."

"So you spent time with them" Jareth said.

"I did. They lived in an old farmhouse in the country. It was very isolated and some would call it lonely, but I loved it."

"You would" Jareth scoffed, "You were probably flying about the fields in your costumes, just itching to say the words."

"I was " Sarah said. She smiled and her face lit up and for a moment the deathly pallor left. "It was there that the dreams of the Labyrinth began to take root. My play acting there only led to a more intense fascination."

"Naturally" Jareth drawled. Sarah leaned down to kiss him. His hand shot out and sought a firmer grip on her, pulling her into his lap. Sarah gave him a playful shove.

"The last summer I spent there, I found the book. It was in my mother's old room. I scoured the room each time I visited, searching for something she left behind, so it surprised me on my last visit that I found it, out of the blue. It was like magic."

"It was magic" Jareth said matter of fact.

"Yes of course" Sarah said slowly, "I realize that now" Jareth leaned into her, smelling the sweet smell of her skin.

"It was fate" he breathed, as he covered her neck with light kisses. "Your destinies and mine were written in the stars before our births. It was meant to be for us to cross each other's paths." His lips traveled further up to meet hers, while his hand stroked her satin cheek.

"Sarah you are warm"

"I said it was hot" Sarah murmured while kissing him.

"You are burning up!" Jareth growled, clasping her face in his hands.

"I am fine" Sarah said, swatting his hand away. "You worry too much Jareth. You are the Goblin King for heaven's sake. Isn't your over all demeanor suppose to be all fun and games?"

"Foolish child, stop baiting me. I know you like the back of my hand, so stop avoiding the truth!" Sarah got up and walked away towards the door. She stopped when she reached the door way.

"I am not denying the truth Jareth. I am only making things easier for you. You are the one who is denying the truth." She turned on her heel and was steadily making her way towards the courtyard.

"Sarah where the bloody hell are you going? I am not in the mood for games tonight child. I am warning you" Jareth growled. Sarah glanced back over her shoulder.

"Pity. I am in the mood for games" she sniffed and then picking up her skirts she left. Jareth looked at the place she just vacated.

"Bloody fucking women" he muttered and then swept up and followed her. His leather boots made a loud clatter on the courtyard stones. "Sarah stop playing games you foolish girl! Come out where I can see you or must I send the Goblins to find you?"

"Say the words Goblin King!" a voice called out. Jareth glared in the direction of the voice, trying to find Sarah amid all the bedlam of flowers.

"Come out right now and I promise not to turn you into a Goblin" Jareth said. Sarah laughed.

"Fine" she said as she crept out from behind a persimmon tree, "Just so you know" she grinned cheekily, "I was planning on giving you the full twenty four hours to find me."

"How generous of you" Jareth quipped. Sarah looked at him, the light in her eyes gone.

"Sometimes," she began, "you can reach the limit of a person's generosity."

"Impossible Sarah" Jareth said. Then making a quick move for her, he grabbed her and kissed her. She tasted sweet like springtime, and yet slightly tangy like spring fruit. She had been eating a persimmon.

"I will give you everything you ever wanted Sarah. Every wish or desire will be fulfilled. Just tell me what you want!"

"Some things...some wishes must go unfulfilled Goblin King" Sarah said. Her pale face turned towards the sky which was now darkening. Stars were beginning to appear, twinkling and shedding their light on the couple.

Sarah looked at Jareth in the moon light, his profile sharp and icy, his eyes wary and dangerous, and yet full of love for Sarah. Sarah could see the love in his eyes. Wild and passionate, tinged with danger, only the kind of love that a fae could give. Many mortal women would have sold their souls to possess this kind of love, and Sarah had it, indefinitely.

"I recall you saying that you move the stars for no one" Sarah told him. Her green eyes glimmered in the starlight, mocking Jareth, trying to hide the sadness that she was feeling.

"It is true" Jareth told her slowly, as if afraid to admit that this one thing was beyond his power.

"They also say" Sarah began, moving away from and stepping further into the dark, "that our destinies are written in the stars."

"So? I know this!" Jareth snarled, "What are you getting at? What are you insinuating little girl? Are you unsatisfied with what I have to give? You mortals are all the same always wanting more!"

"Are you that blind?" Sarah asked.

"I see whats in front of me" Jareth said coldly, his mismatched eyes blazing, "an insipid foolish girl who is never satisfied. Someone who never heard of the phrase let sleeping dragons lie."

"You fool" Sarah gave a dark laugh, "I am dyeing. Can't you see?"

"You are not!" Jareth thundered. He conjured up a dark crystal and smashed it against his thigh, the shards flying everywhere. "I gave you my immortality."

"You gave me a touch of immortality" Sarah said sadly, "But it doesn't matter. I am going to die Jareth. I feel my body dyeing more and more each day."

"I will find a solution!" Jareth snarled flying towards her. He cornered Sarah against the persimmon tree that she had hid behind and kissed her. His lips were hard and cold and the kisses they gave were cruel and brutal. When he was done kissing her, Sarah was left breathless and limp. "I still have the secrets!" he gasped. "All the kingdoms of this realm were forced to give me individual secrets, some of the must possess healing secrets! I will find a way, everyday I search for a way to save you Sarah, and I swear I will! I will find a way. We were meant to be together and we will. For forever and ever."

"Time is running out Jareth. I can feel it" Sarah said dully.

"I gave you my immortality" Jareth said firmly, "It will keep."

"I am slipping Jareth. Whatever you gave me is keeping me here, but barely." Sarah choked back a sob, "and I am sorry, but I can't fight it anymore. If I could, I would live in a pain filled existence, each day just to be with you. But I can't. I feel like I am clinging to a ledge in the Escher room, with my finger nails! Day after day I am there struggling to stay on."

"And you will!" Jareth insisted, "All I am asking is for more time Sarah. Don't fail me now!"


	51. Chapter 51

Ok we are back again for another ride on the emotional roller coaster. I really should have put this in the angst section, and I should have moved the rating up to M. Also I should learn how to spell...spell check is so inadequate.

"Well?" Jareth snarled.

"Nothing Sire" Arthur said sadly. His watery form was shaking. "I've looked through all the secrets that the other kingdoms have submitted, and there is nothing that would save her. They gave us no healing powers, no special life droughts, nothing. I am so sorry sire."

"Not as sorry as they will be" Jareth grimaced and then tossed his riding crop on the floor in anger. They were in his throne room, alone. Jareth had banished the Goblins with a loud roar when they made too much noise.

"What do you mean, sire?" Arthur asked fearfully. Jareth threw him a dark look.

"We take what they have left by force, of course!"

"You mean war?"

"Of course you blathering idiot. War? What else, a cricket match?" Jareth paced the length of the throne room like a ravenous panther.

"But Sire, please think..."

"Think what? What are you saying Arthur?" Jareth had stopped pacing and was standing very still,looking at Arthur was a deadly gleam in his mismatched eyes.

"Only this Sire. We all have destinies..." Arthur began gently, but Jareth cut him off with a roar.

"Enough of talk of destinies and of path's written in the stars. If this is true, then Sarah and I were meant to be together. Since the day she was born she was meant to be with ME!"

"Jareth my boy even _you_ cannot move the stars" Arthur said in his kindest voice. Jareth balled his hands into fists and held them at his thighs. "She is mortal my boy, and mortals die. It is their way."

"I will find a way, and I will do it for her!" he breathed. Arthur shook his head.

"Some things are impossible, even here in the Labyrinth.. When I was alive and mortal, I tried to exert my control to the extremes. I built Camelot up from the ground, made it into an ideal world. I created a world that was full of justice and chiverley and beauty. I thought I had everything, and the pride! The pride I felt was my down fall. I let my pride and the love I had for a woman lead the way to my destruction." Arthur sighed sadly, reminiscing in his past.

"I don't give a damm about your pride old man. You were a fool and you paid for it!"

"I did. I thought my world was unshakable. I thought that Gwennafer would be faithful..."

"Sarah is no Gwennafer" Jareth said with a smile of tenderness and hot passion, "She is real and true, like no other. Your mortal wench cannot compare. Sarah is timeless."

"And as was my Gwen" Arthur said, "But I had to let her go with Lancelot, even if it meant the end of my world, the downfall of my kingdom. It was her destiny, and mine." Jareth shook his head, his mane of hair flying wildly, and began to pace the room again. "We all die someday Goblin King. I knew Gwennafer would die one day as well. I knew that in my heart as I watched her ride away on Lancelot's horse. Either way she was going to die, leave or stay. She loved me but it wasn't enough. I was kind and let her go to her destiny with peace in my heart."

"Contact the Lady Gen and have her research healing methods in her Kingdom..."

"Sire" Arthur began, but Jareth continued pacing and continued barking out orders.

"Then order our spies to follow around the council members. No doubt they all plotted this thing out to very last detail, making sure Sarah suffers an excruciating death because of Arez's venom.."

"Sire..."

"Then arrange for the council to meet here. I want them here in the next few days, Sarah is slipping faster than I thought..."

"Sire..Were you not listening?"

"It makes no difference! I don't give a damm about destinies or your pathetic story. If Gwennafer was anything like my mother, she got what she had coming and so did you for picking such an imbecile to bed with with!"

"Sire!" Arthur cried out in dismay.

"I'm leaving to now to see to Sarah. I trust you will get these things done, Arthur" Jareth said with a warning in his voice. "If my orders are not followed out efficiently and quickly I will be _very_ displeased."

"I am at your disposal Sire" Arthur's voice called, sounding a bit nasal. Jareth threw him a quick glare before stalking out of the room.

He met a few Goblins on his pursuit of Sarah. Their crazy giggles and laughs annoyed him so much that he sent them through the roof, literally.

"Your eyes can be so cruel" Sarah's voice sang out, "Just as I can be so cruel" Then there was quiet laughter. Jareth followed the laughter into the Escher room. The stair cases glittered in the dark atmosphere.

"Sarah" Jareth purred. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Goblin King" she said. She was sitting demurely at the beginning of one of the stairs, ball gown spread about, hands clasped to her knees. She looked so innocent, and very very tired.

"Did you bring all the girls here?" Sarah batted her emerald green eyes at him, cat like and cajoling.

"What?" Jareth turned a sharp eye towards her. His breathing slowed.

"The girls..." Sarah repeated, "Surely others have beaten your Labyrinth, or in the very least wished a brother or sister away!"

"They have" Jareth said slowly, "But only you made it this far."

"Is that so?" Sarah said with a smile. "Thats nice. I guess." Jareth snorted.

"I would hardly call it nice. Come" he motioned to his side. "I have something for you."

"A present?" Sarah laughed. "Come on Jareth don't you think that I have enough..." Sarah gave a small cry of delight. "O my goodness, these are beautiful." Jareth had poured into her palm a dozen sparkling flower petals of some sort. They were as hard as crystal and glittered like diamonds.

"And here" Jareth said, handing her two perfectly formed rose buds of the glittering crystal.

"So pretty" Sarah breathed. "And absolutely useless!" She laughed. Jareth frowned.

"Do whatever you like with them. I did not give them to you because they have a particular use. I just did."

"Of course, thank you." Sarah leaned up on her tip toes, and kissed Jareth on the forehead. He gave her a surprised look.

"Sarah"

Sarah suppressed a shudder. The way he said her name, like it was something silky and delightful rolling across his tongue. His deep monotone gave it a sinister yet thrilling tone, reminding Sarah how much power he had over her. She looked into his mismatched eyes and felt herself get lost in the depths.

"Yes Jareth" Sarah managed.

"You do know that I am giving you these things, with no strings attached?" Jareth asked.

"No strings attached?" Sarah questioned, puzzled.

"Yes silly twit, no strings attached. I am not going to demand your brother in return for some silly little trinkets!" Jareth admonished.

"Of course Jareth. I know that by now" Sarah laughed. " I trust you." Jareth inhaled sharply. He ran a long white finger down the length of her arm and then caught a piece of her silken hair. He held it between two fingers. It was the deep black color that he remembered, but now it wasn't so brilliant, it was dull and almost brittle.

"Do you?" Jareth asked. His mouth was held taught and his eyes seemed to sneer at her, but Sarah knew it wasn't so. This was just Jareth.

"I do. As you recall through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."

"Yes, all of that" Jareth waved his hand impatiently, "Do you trust me explicitly?"

"Why are you asking?" Sarah frowned. Jareth sighed.

"Its nothing Sarah. Forget it and put it out of your mind." Jareth looked at her, still frowning.

"Yes?" Sarah asked tiredly, getting annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just remember this Sarah..." Jareth dropped her hair and stood before her, "I will give you the stars and the very heaven's itself. If there is a way _I will find it." _Jareth said the last part so forcefully that Sarah was taken back for a moment.

"Alright" Sarah soothed, "Alright." Jareth glared at her and then relaxed. He offered her his hand.

"Come, you must be cold sitting on that hard stone" Jareth said. "Lets go watch the sunset or some other foolish romantic notion that you mortals do." Sarah laughed.

"Yes, that would be lovely. We should hurry, I believe its getting darker out. We must not waste time." Jareth looked at her curiously and then lifted Sarah from the stairs and together they went.


	52. Chapter 52

Ok here we are again. I am coming up with some really good ideas for a Harry Potter fanfic. Very excited and can't wait to start working on them. An author Ms. Figg really inspired me. And this one song by baby face, sorry for the stupid things. I am listening to it as I write this chapter.

"They swear they know nothing about it!" Lady Gen persisted heatedly. "You must stop your torture and release them Jareth. They say they know nothing than what they already told us and there is no cure!"

"They know all right! They know, every single one of them!"Jareth hissed, walking fiercely on the stone path just outside of the Labyrinth. The wind was blowing and musing his hair so that it stood up wildly. His eyes darkened and glittered dangerously.

"Please Jareth. I am beseeching you for the good of your kingdom. You must release the rest of the council members. We can only pray that they do not report you to the Seelie Court. The fates would have your head Jareth! _Your head_!" Lady Gen screeched this last part until she was quite red in the face. Jareth stood still impassively looking at her, then he began screaming. The wind carried his voice as it howled around them and the dust flew, billowing out their clothes.

"They know Gen! They know exactly what Areze's venom would do to her. They know that she will die and die slowly and painfully! It is a wonder that her bones aren't melting off her and her skin isn't rotting to pieces with each passing day. NO! Its only enough that she suffers unduly with each wakening, with each step, with each turn. No free moment completely without pain!" Jareth's shoulders heaved with unsaid emotion.

"It's tragic Jareth" Lady Gen said sadly with tears in her eyes, "But what more could you or the rest of us for the matter do?" She tried to step closer to him, to comfort him, but then thought better of it. The Goblin King looked fierce in his anger and Lady Gen was afraid of him lashing out at her. "Its tragic, yes" she continued, looking at the Labyrinth and avoiding meeting the eye of Jareth. "But no less tragic than anything that could have happened in the mortal world, or anywhere else for that matter. Death exists _everywhere_ Goblin King. It is natural..."

"Sarah and I are connected. She beat the Labyrinth. No one has beaten my Labyrinth in a thousand years! And then a chit of a girl comes along and says the words...completely turning my world upside down, and then leaving _me._ Rejecting _me_! She stood there, Gen, and said ever so calmly _you have no power over me!_ Just like that, and then she was gone. I let her go..."

"Well it was a part of the rules" Lady Gen remarked dryly, still determinedly looking out at the Labyrinth.

"Indeed" Jareth said softly, resting his hands at leather clad thighs. "I could have made her stay. She was still within the Labyrinth, I had some power over her..."

"Always a power struggle with you!" Lady Gen huffed, "Someday you are going to learn that you are not always in control of things Jareth. You've abused your position..."

"Oh stop sniveling like an envious mortal!" Jareth retorted, conjuring up a riding whip. Lady Gen eyes him warily and took another step back.

"I was mortal once Jareth, if you recall" Lady Gen began, her left eyebrow twitching in anger as she tried to control her emotions. "And I was as mortal as they come. I was foolish, whimsical, indulgent and hasty. Four ingredients that make up a large portion of your Sarah." She laughed and Jareth growled. "But" she added hastily as Jareth fingered the whip thoughtfully, "I was kind, trusting, caring and loving. Another large portion of what makes up your Sarah!" Lady Gen's robes billowed in the wind and her long brown hair streamed about her face. Jareth looked bored and impassive.

"Please spare me any more mortal reminisces that you may have remaining in that hollow head of yours. I really don't care."

"Fine" Lady Gen said angrily. She scrambled atop of a large boulder. "I will wait for my ride here" she told Jareth curtly.

"As the mortals would say, here's fifty cents, call someone who cares!" Jareth sneered. Lady Gen glared daggers at him.

"You know, I would help you if I could. Even though you are an obnoxious bastard, I pity you. I really do pity you."

"Take your pity and leave" Jareth said, his face set in a resolute frown. Lady Gen was about to turn her head, when she thought of something and turned on the boulder to face him. Trying to find tact and trying to be as gentle as she could, Lady Gen sought to make Jareth see reason.

"I want to tell you something Goblin King, and you are going to stand there and listen...as best as you can." Jareth looked at her like she was rot stuck to his boot. Lady Gen tried to look unperturbed as she balanced precariously on her rock seat.

"When I was mortal, I lived on the plains with my people. Native Americans. This was before I joined the horses and ran with them. Before I became one of them." Jareth rolled his eyes. Lady Gen quickened her pace. "Well in my village there lived an old couple who had been married practically their whole lives. They weren't very affectionate, because that was not our way, but they were good to each other and cared very deeply about each other."

"Do please shut up and leave" Jareth growled morosely. Lady Gen's eyes flashed.

"This is important. You need to understand that in those days there were no cards and candies to give, no moons promised or stars hung on a string to present. There were no public displays of affection, only politeness and consideration, based on your upbringing. It was only good manners."

"So write a book" Jareth grumbled. Lady Gen looked indignant.

"I'm only telling you this because in your very limited existence and state of mind, you wouldn't understand our culture." Lady Gen looked off into the distance, "I don't even know why I am telling you this, you heartless sod!"

"Don't call me that!" Jareth screamed, taking a step towards, his face marble white. Lady Gen almost fell off the rock.

"Alright I am sorry!" she yelled.

"If there is a point in your little tete a tete, get to it before I kill you" Jareth told her in a low voice. Lady Gen scowled at him.

"Fine" she hissed. "Alright so one day all the men were going to go to war. And as old as the man was he was going to go too. His wife packed his things and loaded the pony, as a good wife should. She didn't cry or make a fuss. As I said before this was not our way, and its shameful to make a fuss when you should be proud. It wasn't likely that he was going to come back, but still being killed in battle with honor and glory...well every man can understand that." Jareth snorted.

"The woman waited and waited. One whole season came and went and then the war party came back. The old man had died. The old woman didn't say anything. She didn't cry or grieve. Instead she gave away almost all her things of value. Then she cleaned herself and dressed herself in her finest clothes. She put on all of her jewelry and necklaces. Then she started singing. It was a grieving song, meant to honor the dead. She sang this song as she walked backwards throughout the village. When she left the village, she walked backwards through the fields and rivers, still singing. She sang her song over and over until she walked backwards over a cliff..."

"So she died..." Jareth said.

"Obviously"

"Your point in telling me this morbid tale?"

"Everyone dies Jareth. Although Sarah is not as old as the old man or woman was, the love that you experienced...that she experienced...most people never find in ten lifetimes! You said it yourself once, women wasted away for the love of you! Sarah has found that love. She accomplished what she set out to do in her wildest dreams. She found a magical land. She found her prince...err King. Probably not as she expected...but she found them Jareth. She found you. Let her go in peace and rest easy knowing that someday you will go too."

"I can't! I feel older than the very rocks itself and unfortunately for me, I can't throw myself off of them and be done with it!" Jareth tried to control his anger, but it began to spill out, " I have centuries and centuries ahead of me you stupid twit! Hours and hours of loneliness. The sea of the world will start drying up before I even begin to wither!"

"I didn't make the rules Goblin King" Lady Gen sighed.

"Unfortunate for me, I assure you. Or else I would throw you off a rock." Jareth said with a cold smile on his face. "Now if you please, since you have been of no use to me, I am going..."

"Where?"Lady Gen asked.

"To the devil!" Jareth yelled, and then disappeared in a cloud of glitter.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks everyone for the kind comments. Uhh yeah, I made this up...lol. Sorry for the delay. So much has happened. I am going through a nasty break up so my writing will have a touch of the melodramatic. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you to all my faithful readers. So sorry to have kept you all in the dark.

Sarah lay alone on the bed, gasping for air as pain spasms racked her body. Her forehead was covered with sweat and the inside of her mouth was dry. She licked her parched lips and thought about clouds. The window was open in her room, and she could see the clouds roll by. They looked so cool and inviting. Sarah wished it were cooler in her room, she felt as if her body was on fire, it was so hot.

Then Sarah forgot about the hotness in the room and wondered for the tenth time today where Jareth was. He had kissed her goodbye yesterday, and she hadn't seen him since.

Maybe it was to be expected, she mused to herself. Maybe he had intended for her to die alone here. Perhaps he could not stand it, Sarah thought grimly. Sarah sighed and let her thoughts drift away from the clouds and to the memories of the past.. Her thoughts wandered back and back until she found her self recalling the first time she had set eyes on the Labyrinth. She was standing on a dusty hill overlooking the gates of the Labyrinth, it's mazes sprawled out before her.

"It doesn't look that far" Sarah remembered herself saying so confidently. Jareth had come up behind and said

"It's further than you think." Sarah blinked and tried to sit up. The memories were getting to her. They weighed her down so she couldn't get up. She wanted to get up. She wanted to go to that point in her memory, the place just outside the Labyrinth. She wanted Jareth. She wanted to tell him that she was wrong and it was that far. She wanted to hug him one last time and kiss and tell him that she didn't know how she got as far as she did, that it must have been him all along. His generosity had been true.

Sarah thought back to the time after the Labyrinth. She remembered how gray life had been. Food had no taste to her, boys and clothes didn't interest her. Family simply was there. She tolerated her parents, her father and step-mother.Apart from making her babysit Toby, they had been gently indifferent to her. She had truly missed her real mother though. She had hoped that Linda would call her and together they could share the experience of the Labyrinth. Sarah would have confided in her.

But Linda had never called Sarah. She never wrote her either. She kept her distance in London and continued to act on stage. Sarah stopped collecting newspaper articles and clippings about her mother. She put the albums and scrapbooks that she created underneath her bed. She tried to forget about her mother.

For awhile it had been easy, thoughts of Jareth and the Labyrinth had all but consumed her. She has spent many sleepless nights tossing and turning, wondering what would have happened if she had said yes to the Goblin King.

Well she knew now, that was for sure.

Sarah sighed and looked out the window again. She wondered if she Jareth was out there...and what he was up to,.

"So little time" she murmured. "I thought fairy tales were timeless." She turned over on her side and let sleep take her away from the pain.

Miles and miles away...

Jareth the Goblin King was standing on a white dusty plane. His outfit was the outlandish white suit of feathers and stardust that he had been wearing when he pleaded with Sarah to stay in the Labyrinth that one last time.

His mismatched eyes were set in a grim expression. The pointed edges of his features stood out prominently, making him seem devious and shrewish. His mouth was held in a mirthless grin as he waited and waited. The wind blew around him, musing his hair and blowing the white feathers of his suit, but still he did not move an inch.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a small misshapen dwarf appeared out of nowhere and limped towards the Goblin King.

"My master sends his regrets" the dwarf wheezed. "But he cannot be here at the moment."

"How unfortunate for him" Jareth sneered. The dwarf gave Jareth a scared smile and haunched lower to the ground. Jareth sighed impatiently. "Well get on with it!"

"Sir?" the dwarf questioned stupidly. Jareth raised his arm and balled his fist at the creature. The creature moaned and sunk lower to the ground, groveling at the Goblin King's boots.

"Ah, yes Sir, my Master sends his regrets that he could not be here. But he sends you this..." the dwarf rummaged around in his ragged robes and came out with a murky looking crystal. It did not have the soft bubble look that Jareth's crystals had. It looked like a large round rock. The color was grey, but then it wasn't. It reminded Jareth of ocean waves on a cloudy day. The color was indescribable.

Jareth reached for the rock, but the dwarf drew back with a timid smile. "My master gives you this at a great price." Jareth looked at the dwarf with haughty eyes.

"Name your price" he growled at the dwarf.

"My master has agreed to give you this at a price. A price he says that he will collect later. This price he does not name, but demands that you give it on the day he asks for it." Jareth stared at the dwarf. The dwarf fidgeted, but did not add more.

"This..." Jareth gestured towards the crystal, "Will work?"

"Oh yes, Sir. This my master guarantees. He told me to say that the girl will live." Jareth's face lit up for a brief moment and then hardened.

"Tell your master, I send my regards. I will take this and he can claim his price. I agree." The dwarf bowed low and held out the crystal to the Goblin King. Jareth didn't hesitate and grabbed the crystal quickly.


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the delay. Cringes. I had a hard time coming up with something to write. Frankly, I was fearing for my sanity there a while. But don't fret people! During my vacation, I was reading a lot of interesting fanfics, namely some by Sarah Cartwright, and a story called Guardian. I must admit that I am very intrigued. Where the hell do you people get your ideas? I throw my cap off to you! It makes me feel a bit ashamed. Oh well...on with the show!! Thanks for all your kind reviews and helpful remarks. I appreciate them very very much.

Hoggle held Sarah's cold limp hand in his as tears ran down his lined craggy face. Sarah's long dark tresses trailed over her pillow, her head tilted at an again. Her dazzling emerald eyes lay half open. For someone walking into the room, it was a question or not if the girl lying on the bed was alive. But there was a tiny bit of movement from the cold lithe body that lay on the counterpane. The movement was so slight that you had to watch carefully for the rise and fall of her chest.

"Oh Sarah! Please live!" Hoggle sobbed loudly, "You gotta live!" Didymus and Ludo crouched low to the ground, tears running down their faces. Ludo sad nothing, but Didymus made little hiccuping sobs. Ludo, stood the test of sorrow silently, every now and then giving the small dog the most gentle of pats on the back.

Sarah. She lay on the pale counterpane, looking for all the world like a princess in one of her childhood fantasies. The pale skin, the red red lips, and her eyes half shut, it was as if she were waiting for her prince, or rather the goblin King.

Sarah grasped Hoggle's hand lightly and murmured something. "What's that Sarah?" Hoggle whispered. "What do you want Sarah?"

Sarah tossed her head from side to side, clenching Hoggles hand in her own until it was white with the strain.

"Hoggle" Sarah croaked. She stopped and tried to gather her strength. Hoggle leaned forward, trying to understand what Sarah was saying.

"Yes Sarah?" Hoggle pleaded. Sarah threw all her focus into forming the words, but her parched lips moved wordlessly. Hoggle dashed for the pitcher of water that that stood on the table by her bed. He poured some into a cup and held it to Sarah's lips. Sarah choked and sputtered a bit as the water worked its way in, but at last her mouth was able to form words. Summoning up the remnants of her strength, Sarah spoke for the last time.

"Jareth" she whispered, then her hand slipped from Hoggle's and she lay very still. Her eyes were closed all the way, hiding the emerald of her eyes forever. Hoggle bowed his head and wept.

The brave knight Dydimus went utterly still, his round beady eyes wide in shock. His terrier tale lowered to the ground in defeat. Ludo stood next to him, with silent tears swimming in his great eyes. Ambrosius let out a piercing howl and pawed restlessly at the floor.

Outside, it seemed the entire Labyrinth was mourning as well. The sands in the dunes on the outskirts rose up in the wind and formed funnels of sandstorms. They circled the gates of the Labyrinth in angry mobs. The wind picked up and began blowing the trees in the Fiery forest. It gathered strength and shook the houses of the goblins in the Goblin City. The goblins ran mad through the streets, screaming as the wind picked up the smaller goblins and tossed them about.

Quickly, clouds formed, and a shadow was cast over the land. The goblins, the ones who were not caught up in the gusts of wind, went very still. Their hair ears pricked up and there was fear in their yellow green eyes. They looked at each other, wondering where this strange sensation, this strange feeling of magic was coming from. They felt it wash over them and wondered what could have caused this sudden outburst of magic. It seemed that the very fabric of the Labyrinth had been ripped. Even the most inanimate objects, like the stones of the maze, seemed to be crying out in grief.

Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus had not stopped their crying when Jareth burst through the door. He stopped immediately when his eyes caught hold of Sarah's still form. His already pale face went white. Jareth walked steadily to the bed and looked down at Sarah. His eyes held no emotion as he stood there, judging for any sign of life. He stood there for several long minuets, eyes searching and heart hoping. Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo stood still as well. Hoggle thought that perhaps that he was mistaken, that Sarah really didn't die. He reasoned that Jareth would have been more angry if she did. After all, Sarah had loved Jareth, and Jareth had loved her as well, didn't he?

At last Jareth turned around to face the four of them, and it was terrible.

"You idiots" he snarled. His hands were clenched at his sides in tight fists. Looking down at his right hand, he uncurled it and the black crystal appeared in his palm, "All for nothing" he hissed out. All the anger at Sarah's death intensified his magic, and he seemed to grow taller and more terrible looking than before. The four of them cowered in fear.

Jareth's hair whitened and his eyes matched, both colored in obsidian black. He drew back his right arm and threw the crystal across the room with all his might. It shattered on the stone floor.Black shards of crystal flew everywhere. The black shards sizzled and smoked on the floor, and then after awhile they melted away to a black sticky substance.

Jareth breathed hard and stared at the black substance that once made up the crystal, and even in his anger, his mind found logic. It had been a ruse. And he, Jareth was a fool to have trusted anyone. Seeing the black crystal shatter and then reduce itself to black sticky substance, that burned and hissed, Jareth knew it never could have helped Sarah.. When he broke it, it should have produced a blinding flash of light, for nothing living can be produced out of such blackness.

They must have all been behind this, Jareth thought to himself, all of the council. Jareth knew that he should not have been so reckless and left Sarah so unprotected and helpless, but whats done is done. Jareth smiled at the cruel irony of it all.

Whats done is done and they had all made the Goblin King into an enemy for all their immortal lifetimes. They would pay for what they had done. Jareth knew his kingdom was small compared to theirs, but he was the son of the King of the Underground, and Jareth's father had been an obliging council member and leader, with an understanding that reserves of power should be hidden. This understanding he had passed on to his son.

Jareth, for all his outward harshness, had never turned to the darker powers that his father had willed to him. Jareth had trusted his own powers to exist and carve out a place for himself in the Underground. He had been an irritant to the council, but until now they had never acted on it. He was left alone to run his kingdom, to handle the affairs of goblins and wished away children.

Well that was all changed now. Jareth looked grimly at the still body of his Sarah. She was dead, and the council had done it. The loud crying of her three friends interrupted his thoughts, and he looked at them with irritation. "Go!" he told told, "Get out of my sight." They all scrambled out of the room, Hoggle leaving last. He gave one more worried look at Sarah's cold body and then shook his head. His friend was dead. There was nothing more that he could do for her. The last image that he had of her was of Jareth leaning over her body, holding an expression that was akin to tenderness on his face.

"Sarah" Jareth whispered. He lay a gloved hand on her cheek, "Sarah, oh Sarah. Do not worry my love. You will be reborn, and then we will truly have forever and ever." The rumbling of thunder clouds caused hims to straighten and look out the window. Rain was falling now, the Labyrinth was crying.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he watched the rain full in heavy showers. He had no time for tears. Let the Labyrinth cry for her. He could not.

He withdrew his gloved hand from her cheek and stepped back from her cold body. He looked impassively at her for a moment, not really seeing her, but seeing his enemies, the council.

"They will pay" he said.


End file.
